Surviving Winter
by hazelmom
Summary: McGee is made a prisoner of his own talents. Submitted to the Stockholm Syndrome Challenge. Some McAbby. Lots of team friendship. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I a trying my first challenge on NFA. This is an interesting take on the Stockholm Syndrome challenge. This is another Tim, but quite a bit different than Uncommon Minds. I hope this interests you. And I would love it dearly if you let me know. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 1

McGee was at the office early. At least twice a week, he woke up before 5 a.m. Sometimes, it was because of nightmares or anxiety about an unsolved case, or it could be something that Gibbs said that wouldn't stop echoing in his head. He used to try and go back to sleep, but the effort was generally wasted. These days, he was taking a lesson from Gibbs. He never understood how his boss could manage on the amount of sleep he got, but he had done worse in life than to learn from Gibbs' example. If he was up, he might as well go to work.

It was 6:30 a.m. He liked the quiet of the room before agents started piling in. He organized paperwork for the day. He liked finishing things, and treasured the quiet of the morning to make problems disappear.

He opened his email and was surprised to see something from Vance's office. The director wanted to see him and Gibbs in his office at 8 a.m. He frowned. It had been quite a while since he'd been summoned to the top office. The last time had to do with his hacking practices. He squirmed a bit. It was probably time for another accounting of his sins.

He was very good at hacking, gifted even, and when time was of the essence, everyone appreciated his ability to gain access to high security places. But when things were quiet, he needed to learn to restrain himself better. It was a hard line to walk. Most days, it wasn't clear to him if he hacked because he needed to or because it was just so damn easy. Plus, McGee carried enough ego to know it would be near impossible to trace it back to him in any meaningful way.

Still, anxiety settled in his gut and he lost his concentration. Instead of doing paperwork, he tried to remember the last ten times and places he'd hacked. He wasn't going to hide anything. McGee's rules were simple. If he did it, he would admit it and let the chips fall where they may. Lying to Gibbs would be too high a price for him to pay.

Ziva came in at 7:15, smelling like the ocean air. This was probably one of the mornings where she ran some unimaginable distance along the seawall outside the Navy Yard. On those days, she usually showered downstairs, and came into the bullpen clean and fresh. McGee smiled when he saw her coming. She was intoxicating on a good day, but when she was freshly showered, he found her simply irresistible.

"Good morning, McGee!" she said, smiling brightly.

He grinned like an idiot. She smelled so good.

"You are very happy this morning," she observed.

"I love the way you smell when you're fresh out of the shower," he said without thinking.

She chuckled. "We can't have you getting impure thoughts now. You're my BFF, you know."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty when I see it."

She wagged a finger at him. "You are a…wolf in sheep's clothing."

McGee grinned. "Whatever that means."

She pushed her chair in his direction. "Why don't you come running with me in the morning?"

"Because you and Gibbs and Tony live like sleep is an afterthought. I am not superhuman like that. I need my sleep. When I get home at night, I can run five miles, de-stress from work while doing it, and be ready to sleep 6-7 hours like a regular mortal."

She frowned. "You are every bit as good as we all are."

"Very sweet for you to say, but I know my limitations."

…

DiNozzo came in at 7:40 a.m. As usual, he walked in with his usual swagger. "Where's Ziva?"

McGee's head snapped up. He was still trying to remember all instances of hacking, large and small, over the last 6 months. "Coffee."

"I see you're having another early morning, McMorpheus."

He looked at Tony and mumbled, "I need to start keeping a log of these things."

"Of what?"

McGee shrugged. "Times I access sites without authorization."

Tony grinned. "Oh, you mean hacking."

Tim made a face and returned to his list.

"What's up?"

McGee looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Vance wants to see Gibbs and me at 0800."

Tony shook his head. "We have warned you about your criminal proclivities, McGeek."

"Right. How many times I have heard, 'McGee, we don't have time. Do your thing.'"

"Hmm. I don't remember ever saying that. But don't worry, I'll visit you every month at the big house."

"You going to prison, McGee?" Gibbs said as he sailed past them with a cup of coffee in hand.

McGee winced. "Boss, you and I are expected up in Vance's office in about ten minutes."

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you do, Tim?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I may have accessed…sites without authorization…a few times."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Don't hack without my permission…ever."

"Yes Boss."

"Alright, let's get our butts up there and fix this."

…

McGee smoothed his shirt and straightened his jacket. There was no tie. He'd stopped wearing one about two years ago. He wore clothes that were comfortable and casual now. He sat up straight in the reception chair. He looked over at Gibbs who was hiding a smile. McGee blushed. He guessed he probably looked way too nervous. Then the door opened and he jumped to his feet just as Vance looked around the door.

Gibbs put a hand on his arm and McGee knew to slow down and follow his lead.

Vance welcomed them in.

"What you got, Leon?" Gibbs asked as he passed him.

"Oh, you're going to love this one, Gibbs."

Gibbs frowned and signaled for McGee to sit down.

Vance pointed toward the new MTAC feed in his office. "We're on with a Marine Colonel Edgar Winter."

Gibbs looked at the MTAC feed and frowned. "What does he want?"

"Winter is the favorite son over in Afghanistan. He's been making strides that no one else has. He has Sec Nav on his speed dial. The old man is always scrounging up resources for Winter." Vance narrowed his eyes. "I expected you to be a little more excited than this. I thought a successful Marine mission in Afghanistan would have you cheering."

Gibbs shrugged. "Never met him, but I've heard stories."

"Well, Sec Nav wants us to take his request very seriously."

"Which is?"

Vance pointed his remote at the screen. "Let's find out."

Winter's face moved and found theirs. "Director Vance. Gunny Sergeant Gibbs. And I am guessing that the baby face in the corner is Special Agent McGee. I've heard a lot about you."

McGee stood awkwardly when the Colonel mentioned him. Gibbs frowned and looked back at McGee. The Colonel had reserved his warmest greeting for his junior agent and he didn't like it.

Winter was a handsome man with deeply tanned skin, sandy hair, and clear blue eyes. He was in his late-forties, but was as trim as any of his soldiers.

Vance nodded. "It's good to finally meet you, Colonel. Your successes in Afghanistan are weekly news around here. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Winter smiled. "It's always good to know that we aren't forgotten over here."

Gibbs twitched. "U.S. troops overseas are always primary in our thoughts."

"That's good to hear. Good to hear. I won't take up too much of your time. I understand that your agent McGee is a computer genius and field trained. It's rather an oddity to find both traits in one man."

Gibbs didn't move a muscle. "He's qualified in both areas."

Winter looked past Gibbs to McGee. "Son, how would you like to come to Afghanistan and save lives, many lives?"

McGee stared at him, his mouth open.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself, Colonel. Agent McGee is a civilian not a serviceman." Vance said.

Winter nodded. "Sec Nav has assured me that it can be arranged."

Gibbs strode forward. "McGee is not available!"

Winter narrowed his eyes. "I think this is McGee's decision actually. As a civilian, he can do what he wants."

Gibbs turned to McGee. "Tell him."

McGee felt like he was having an out of body experience. "Ah, Colonel, I am already fully committed as an NCIS agent on Special Agent Gibbs' team."

"What if you come and save soldiers and be finished in three months? Sec Nav has guaranteed that your job will be waiting for you when you return."

McGee cocked his head. "I can't imagine what it is that I can do to make such a difference."

Vance nodded. "McGee's right. Could you outline the mission, Colonel?"

Winter nodded. "It's quite simple actually. We need McGee's hacking skills. Rebel forces in Northern Afghanistan have started communicating by internet instead of radio. To intercept these signals requires a whole new skill set."

McGee cocked his head. "Why me, Sir? It isn't that hard to find hackers."

Winter smiled. "They warned me you were humble. We can't just use any old hacker. We need someone to come in and work with our troops on the ground providing technical support. We need someone who can do that, and be able to handle the stressors of combat."

"McGee is not combat-trained," Gibbs responded.

"He's field trained, Gunny. Are you saying that there is a significant difference?"

"Enough of a difference, Colonel. He is contributing to the safety of our country quite nicely where he is right now."

Winter looked at Gibbs. "It wouldn't be that you don't think McGee can handle the pressure of combat?"

Gibbs felt McGee's green eyes staring at him. "Of course not. McGee is quite capable."

"Interesting that you think so. Sec Nav gave me access to his personnel file. I read your probationary evaluations of McGee. The first two are quite interesting, and in fact, I am quite surprised that he is still on your team."

Gibbs stared back at Winter. "These tactics are beneath someone of your stature, Colonel. McGee is going to stay right where he is."

McGee felt something hot form in his gut. There was a subtext to the conversation about him that he couldn't quite understand.

"Sec Nav will be disappointed, gentlemen."

"Colonel, do me a favor and send me a brief on what McGee would do for you. We'll want to look that over." Vance replied.

Gibbs threw a glare in his direction. "McGee is not right for this assignment!"

"McGee," Colonel Winter said. "Are you willing to let your boss speak for you?"

Tim stood up as straight as he could. "I would like to help. I would be honored to do anything that would save soldier's lives. My father was a serviceman. And I've wanted to serve NCIS in Iraq or Afghanistan. Still, I have complete faith in my Boss, sir. If he doesn't think it is a good idea, I'm pretty sure he's right."

"I must say I'm disappointed, McGee. I am sure that you would have saved lives over here. And I admire that, with your skills, you've clearly never hacked into your personnel file. I don't know that you'd have so much faith then, Son. I could use someone with that amount of integrity."

"Send me your brief, Colonel. We'll look it over." Vance said and the screen with Winter went blank.

Gibbs was red in the face. "Tell me you didn't know what that was going to be about, Leon."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Jethro. Honestly, it would be a great opportunity for McGee in the field, and we could accommodate a three-month leave. I am surprised you were so adamant."

"He was selling snake oil. Couldn't you see that?"

"Not from my view of the screen."

Gibbs turned to McGee. "Can you excuse us, please?"

McGee turned without a word and left the room.

….

He came down the stairs, flushed and confused. There was something about what the Colonel said that was eating at him, but it was all so visceral that he couldn't really pinpoint anything.

Tony spotted him coming down the stairs. There was a witticism at the tip of his tongue, but he bit it when he saw the look on McGee's face. "What happened, Probie?"

Tim looked at him and blinked. "I don't know."

Ziva stood up. "Tony told me that you were up there getting a scolding about hacking. Was the director rough with you?"

McGee sat down in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. "No scolding. It was…something I don't want to talk about."

Tony wheeled over to his desk. "You look like you've been fired. Have you been fired, McGee?"

McGee startled. "No! I was not fired."

"McGee?" Ziva asked softly.

He closed his eyes. "Just let me do my work right now, okay?"

…

Gibbs came into the bullpen a few minutes later, his eyes quickly sweeping the place. He stopped when he saw McGee. He walked over and dropped a file on his desk.

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks waiting. Thoughts of getting more coffee were abandoned. Nobody was walking away from whatever this was.

McGee looked at the file Gibbs dropped on his keyboard. He opened it up for a moment, and then closed it quickly. He picked it up and dropped it on Gibbs' desk. "I don't want this, Boss."

Gibbs looked up. "You have a right to know."

"It's not appropriate for me to look in my own personnel file. I don't want it." McGee was agitated.

"You want to know, McGee. I can see it on your face." Gibbs pushed it toward him.

"No!" McGee shouted at L.J. Gibbs for the first time in his life. "I don't want to look at it! I shouldn't have to look at it! I should already know what's in there."

Behind them, the room grew silent. Gibbs sighed. "We should talk elsewhere."

"I don't care, Boss," McGee said in a low voice. "I don't need privacy. I just want to know what happened upstairs. It sounded like a pretty good gig to me."

"A war zone? You're serious?" Gibbs said, standing.

McGee closed his eyes.

"You want to go into a war zone? You don't have a clue, McGee! He's not giving you an opportunity. I know men like him. He's using you as a pawn."

"He said I could make a difference." McGee was looking away from Gibbs.

"Of course, he did! He looked at you and knew you'd be a sucker for this. Guys like that can smell guys like you a mile away."

"Guys like me," McGee repeated softly. "What's the file going to show me, Boss? What's the file going to tell a guy like me?"

Gibbs sighed heavily. "About nine months after you started on the team, I requested a probationary transfer. I recommended sending you down to Cybercrimes. I didn't think you were ready for fieldwork. You'd done well in every other way, but on busts, you were just too awkward. I was afraid something would happen."

Eyes closed, McGee nodded. "What happened to the transfer?"

"Kate died."

McGee sighed. "So you were down a person and couldn't afford to lose another agent."

"No, McGee! That is not why I kept you!" Gibbs was his feet, red-faced. The room went silent again, agents looking at them from over dividers, the whole room at a standstill.

McGee opened his eyes and saw them all. His cheeks colored. Then he turned and grabbed his coat.

"McGee!"

Tim turned around. "Give me a little space, Boss. Okay? Is that too much to ask? I'm wearing my phone. Call comes in and I'll meet you there, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, McGee trotted toward the opened elevator and jumped on. The doors closed.

Gibbs cursed under his breath and slammed his palm onto the desk. "DiNozzo, follow him."

Tony was already grabbing his coat. "I'm on his six, Boss."

Ziva sat there, wide-eyed as Tony ran for the stairs. She looked at Gibbs.

He shook his head. "I'm an idiot."

Ziva nodded slowly. "You do have your moments, Gibbs."

…

Tony found Tim seated on a bench a few hundred feet from the building. McGee stared out at the sea, and barely acknowledged DiNozzo when he sat down beside him. For a while, the two of them said nothing.

McGee sighed. "I don't need you to take care of me, Tony."

Tony cocked his head and looked at McGee's face. "In this light, your eyes look just like the ocean."

McGee snorted. "Great pickup line."

"Yeah, always good to practice."

"I can't believe I yelled at the Boss like that."

Tony nodded. "That was really something. Although, I gotta' say that your cred with the rest of the office just went up. Not too many can walk away from Gibbs and live to tell about it."

McGee winced. "I didn't mean to be respectful."

"Oh yes, you did. You were feeling that one, Probie."

"I knew I wasn't great in the beginning. I had all the computer stuff, all the investigator stuff down, but I was so nervous every time I had to use a gun. I'm better now, but I know that I'll never be like you or Ziva. I'm not like you guys."

Tony shifted. "Okay, we had this conversation when you killed Benedict. Let's not repeat ourselves. You are like us. If you weren't safe in the field, nobody would want to work with you, me included. When you're on my six, I know I'm going to be okay, Tim. I have no questions."

McGee nodded. "Thanks for that, Tony."

"What happened up in the director's office?"

McGee let out a deep breath. "A Colonel name of Winter wants me to come to Afghanistan and help the troops hunt Al Qaeda using my 'hacking' skills."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Whoa, Probie! I had no idea."

"Gibbs shut him down right away even when he offered it up as a three month assignment with a guarantee that I'm back on the team when I'm done. I could see Boss felt strongly about this so I backed him, but I really was excited, Tony. I really wanted to do it."

"Where'd your personnel file come in?"

McGee frowned. "Winter brought it up, said he'd looked at it. Said I wouldn't like my first evaluations. Said he was surprised I was still on Gibbs' team. Boss had a meltdown after that. I tried not to read too much into it, but it felt really weird."

"Winter tried to play you."

"I don't get it. A Marine Colonel in Afghanistan knows who I am. Thinks I can help save lives. I figured that Boss would be happy to let me have this opportunity. It's the Marines. Think of what it would mean to my Dad. I could get the kind of experience that would really improve my field skills."

"Or it could get you dead."

"We risk that all the time. What's different about this?"

"Gibbs is protective of you, I mean he is about all of us, but you're the youngest and still growing the most. Gibbs can't watch after you if you're half a world away."

"I don't need a babysitter. It's been seven years and you still treat me like I'm new out of college." Tim said. Tony could feel the frustration radiating off of him still.

"Boss has his reasons. You've always trusted that before. Got to trust it again."

"What if you'd been called up to the office 'cause someone wanted to you to go to Afghanistan."

Tony smirked. "I would've told them to go to hell. I don't have a death wish."

McGee shook his head. "I know you. You would've been all over it."

A breeze blew in from the ocean and McGee closed his eyes to it.

"McGee, you can't this thing get buried inside of you."

He turned to him. "Did you know Gibbs was planning to kick me down to Cybercrimes all those years ago?"

"No, but it really doesn't matter, does it. You're here now, you've been here seven years, and this is where you belong. Obviously, he made a mistake, but he fixed it."

"I gotta' let it be that simple, don't I?"

Tony grinned. "With Gibbs, it's the only way."

….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad people are reading. I have a very angsty direction for this story. It's really nice to hear from people. Chad Dunham is in this story quite a bit. He was in a couple of episodes. Endgame was one of them. I can't remember the other. Reviews keep me going. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 2

When they returned, Gibbs was gone. McGee waited for the Boss to come back. He felt bad that he'd challenged him publicly. He resisted Tony and Ziva's entreaties to go out for sushi after work. Instead, he stayed and focused on paperwork. He knew it would eat at him if he had to go home without some resolution with Gibbs.

It was 9 p.m. and McGee had finished his paperwork, and was working on Tony's when Gibbs returned. The boss looked at him and shook his head. "You just weren't going to go home, were ya?"

McGee shook his head. "I wanted to apologize before I went home."

An eyebrow went up. "You know how I feel about that."

McGee sighed. "Gibbs' rules. I know. But right now, I'm living by McGee's rules, and one of the big ones is that you are never disrespectful to someone whom you owe so much."

"What number?"

"Huh?"

"Are your rules numbered?"

McGee smiled. "I'm still organizing them."

"Good to hear you're not going to rely on mine for the rest of your life."

"Boss, I-"

"No, Tim, I owe you one. I should have told you about those evaluations from the beginning."

McGee shrugged. "I'm not that surprised. I know I was awkward. Unsure of when to show the gun. Unsure of how to do practically everything on a bust."

Gibbs nodded. "I thought you were too young. You were what…24, 25 when I first signed you on. The average age for a starting special agent is 29, 30…I just thought you needed a little more seasoning. Was still planning to work with you. Hoped you'd let me."

"And then Kate died."

"It was a week after her funeral that I got the paperwork transferring you down to Cybercrimes. I was going to sign it, but something stopped me. I went down to the evidence garage. The sedan was still set up showing where Ari had shot at you. I remembered where you were positioned before you were shot at. I put myself in that position. The average man would've heard that first shot and taken off. Run into the building and waited. You didn't do that. You stayed with your equipment. You moved, thank God, but you stayed with the equipment. In combat, it's crucial that soldiers don't rabbit at the first sign of trouble. You didn't. You stayed to finish the mission. I realized I couldn't ask for more out of an agent."

McGee looked down at his desk. "Thanks Boss."

A half grin pulled at Gibbs' mouth. "I thought you still needed work, and I was tough on you, really tough. I let Tony pretty much have his way as well. And you kept coming back for more. Pretty soon, I'd forgotten all about those transfer papers."

"Then what happened this morning?" McGee studied Gibbs carefully.

"Tim, you can survive combat. That I know. I didn't trust that Winter would take care of you."

"What do you have against him?"

Gibbs shrugged. "He's on TV too much. Talks like a politician. I've heard rumors that he takes a lot of risks with his men, some of them unnecessary. I worry that his reputation gets more care than his men."

McGee sighed. "I understand."

Gibbs shook his head. "I can't treat you like a Probie anymore. I was wrong to do that this morning. I've been up in MTAC all day hammering out an agreement with Winter and Vance. He gets you for three months. He doesn't put you out in the field. Instead, you go and you train computer techs the hacking skills they will need out in the field. You'll be given the honorary rank of Lieutenant. You don't want to be a civilian in Afghanistan. It's too dangerous."

McGee was on his feet. "Are you serious?"

"You leave in 3 days."

"I don't know what to say! It'll be a challenge, but I want to do this. I want to see what I can contribute."

Gibbs nodded. "You've got plenty to give. What I need from you is to know that you'll take care of yourself. You don't have to prove anything to anybody. If Winter tries to push you outside the agreement we reach, you tell me. You understand that, Tim?"

"I do, Boss."

"Okay. Anyway, there's a CIA operative over there, Chad Dunham. You probably remember him. Texan. Blonde hair. Beard. He was kind of sweet on Ziva…although that doesn't really distinguish him much from any other agent in the field."

"I remember him."

"I talked to him. He's going to watch after you a bit. I know you don't need babysitting, but he knows how things work over there. He's a good resource for you."

"Thanks."

Gibbs sniffed. "Okay. So get out of here. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. You're going to have to transfer all of your work to Agent Walker. He's going to be sitting at your desk for awhile."

…..

Ducky arranged a dinner at his home McGee's last night. Everybody brought takeout. There was fried rice, General Tso's chicken, lasagna, Greek salad, chicken masala, and hummus- a veritable international feast.

McGee still wasn't packed. He'd done his homework, and there would be no need to wear a tie, but he needed both warm and cold clothing as well as protection from the sun, the wind, and the sand. He'd sent an email to Dunham, and was still gathering suggested items.

Everyone seemed in good spirits, but there was an undercurrent of anxiety. It was dangerous work, but it was also a life-changing adventure, and it felt like a milestone of sorts. Tony was especially off his game. His jokes were only partially conceived. He kept patting McGee's shoulder and telling him to keep his head down over there. Ziva was similarly unnerved. She had no illusions about life in a war zone. Her eyes followed him the entire evening. Gibbs said little but he stayed until the end, gruffly telling McGee to remember everything he taught him when it was time to go. Abby was the most honest about her emotions. She hung onto him quietly most of the evening, unable to muster even the smallest of smiles.

When he got in his car to go home, she got in with him. He swallowed and turned to her. "Abs, I got to get up at 4 a.m."

"You're not even going to sleep when you get home. You're going to be too wired."

"So, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to stay with you until the last minute."

McGee looked at her. "We're both pretty vulnerable right now, Abs."

"Just drive, McGee."

….

Inside his apartment door, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and touched his face. "I know you're not a casual guy, but this is definitely not a casual thing. I want to think about this the entire time you're gone."

McGee looked at her, his green eyes searching hers carefully. He started to say something, but stopped. Instead, he dropped his head and brushed his mouth across her neck, landing small kisses along her throat.

"You remembered," she groaned.

He lifted his head and teased her lower lip for a moment until she could take no more. She grabbed his face with her hands and fully captured his mouth. It had been so long since they'd tasted each other, and they took their time, exploring the people they'd become over the years.

McGee wrestled with her shirt and skirt, but was surprisingly adept at removing them. She grabbed his shirt and McGee chuckled as she pulled it apart. Buttons flew, but he didn't mind. He paid no attention as they clattered on his wood floor. This McGee was a different sexual animal than the one she remembered. He just stepped away, smiling at her as he walked backward toward his bedroom. He undid his buckle and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. Then he stood there, naked, his long body clearing responding, and stared at her. "I've been waiting for a long time to have another chance at your skin."

Abby smiled. He wriggled a finger at her, and she chased him into the bedroom.

…

The digital alarm blinked and then it was 2:59 a.m. Abby watched with it him, her head resting on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I haven't finished packing, Abs, and I got to be out of here in an hour."

She squeezed him around the waist even harder.

He sighed. "I was never going to let this happen again. I promised myself. I can't deal with the hurt of not being enough for you."

"Don't say that, McGee. You're everything to me."

"We want different things, Abs."

She nuzzled her nose against his nipple. "Not really. You've been making my heart beat funny for a long time. I just get scared is all."

"So why this? Why tonight?"

"I've never lost you for three months before. I mean, there was Cybercrimes, but we were only separated by two floors. We talked every day. I don't know how I'm going to do three months. Plus, I'm worried about you. Afghanistan, Timmy. What if I don't have another chance to tell you how much you mean to me?"

McGee shook his head. "It's not going to be like that, Abby. I'll be teaching classes, nothing more."

"I hope that's all it will be."

He found her ear and nibbled lightly at the lobe. "Well, you got a problem now, Abs. You might be scared, but you're getting nothing but trouble from me as soon as I'm back. I'm not walking away from tonight like it never happened."

She smiled into his skin. "You're on, McGee."

He sighed deeply as he contemplated his half empty duffel. "I figure that if you help me, I can be packed in 20 minutes."

She lifted her head. "That would leave us almost forty minutes of free time to do whatever we wanted."

He reached for her chin and kissed her deeply. "Okay. We can do this in 15 minutes. You grab the bathroom stuff and I'll start on socks and underwear."

She scramble off him and ran into the bathroom. He started pulling open drawers. Then his eyes widened. "Abs! I left my Nutter Butters on the kitchen counter. Can you grab 'em? I'm definitely going to need the Nutter Butters."

….

McGee stood in yet another line, and handed his passport to another Marine. The flight had been horrendously long and bumpy. When he got to Kabul, no one seemed to know that he was expected. There were certainly no orders classifying him as a Lieutenant. He told what little of his story he thought was appropriate, and watched as Corporals called Sergeants and Sergeants called Captains. When he brought up Winter's name, nobody acted all that surprised. They just rifled through his documents and argued over where to billet him.

He was still in the processing area four hours later when a familiar face showed up.

"Hey McGee!"

"Dunham! It's good to see you." Tim jumped up and shook his hand.

"I bet no one knows what the hell to do with you."

He nodded. "There is quite a bit of confusion."

"Yeah, Winter is great at fighting, but as an administer he sucks wind. Devil probably hasn't even mentioned this to his staff yet. We better send a message to his chief of staff. I reckon they'll come searching for you in a few days."

McGee winced. "And I just sit here?"

"No Sir. You come stay with me until the whole thing's unraveled."

Dunham went up to the arguing Marines and pulled out his ID. It took only a few minutes to convince them to hand over their latest problem to him. Dunham beckoned to McGee. "Follow me, brother."

McGee stepped out into the hot, dusty wind of Afghanistan. The air was rife with the stringent odor of diesel fuel. Around him was a city filled with dusty roads and people milling everywhere. It seemed to Tim that every third building was a bombed out shell. Women wore hijabs, and he did his best not to stare at them. He'd read that it was improper to look at a Muslim woman. Men were everywhere, talking loudly; sometimes, yelling in his direction. Dunham didn't react to any of that so McGee focused on following him as he weaved through crowds of people.

Dunham turned off onto a side street and the crowds disappeared. The street was quite narrow, and women and children stared out of doorways as they passed. He took another corner and they climbed upward on slick cobblestones another couple of blocks. Then he took McGee by the arm and pulled him through an open doorway. The room was hot, and McGee saw a number of people laboring over their laptops and other electronic equipment. Dunham gestured and he followed him into a courtyard inside the building. It had a bubbling fountain, and chairs were littered all around. Dunham motioned for him to sit and then disappeared back into the house.

McGee sat down under some shade. This dry heat was new for him. He was used to wet heat in the D. C. area that seemed to melt him whenever he ventured outside. This heat was like a blast furnace. The air was thick with dust and smells, and he was glad he had the good sense to bring plenty of inhalers.

Dunham returned with two dark beers and handed one to him. "I know water would be preferable, but it has to be bottled and the next shipment isn't due for a few days. This is the local swill. It's got quite an edge, but it's wet, kills bacteria, and after a few, your troubles just don't seem so big anymore."

McGee hadn't had anything to drink since sometime over the Atlantic and he sipped it gratefully. Immediately, he screwed up his face at the overly harsh bite of hops. Dunham chuckled. "Don't push it away now. You'll get used to it soon enough."

"I wanted to get started right away. It's irritating that no one seems to know what I'm doing here."

"Yeah, well get used to it, McGee. Winter will remember you after a day or two, and send some of his men up here to liberate you from the CIA. I swear to God that if I'd left you in that processing center, you'd still be there two days from now surviving on whatever rations they threw at you."

"He acted like it was important that I get here as soon as possible."

"Everything is urgent when it comes to Winter."

"Boss thought he was sort of hinky. I should have listened to him more carefully."

Dunham chuckled. "Winter is a lot of things. He's a son of a bitch and an ass poor administrator, but he also gets things done. He's made real movement in the northern region. Taken down more Taliban and Al Qaeda than the three previous Colonels before him. He's a maverick. And he drives his men into the ground."

McGee shrugged. "I've worked for Gibbs the last seven years."

Comparable in some respects, I'm sure, but there isn't much about Winter that reminds me of Gibbs."

"I was supposed to be given an honorary commission."

Dunham took a long draw of his bottle and shook his head. "I heard a few fellows who were promised trinkets such as those, but it never actually happens."

"I suppose I don't need it really. I'm mostly going to stay on base and train radio and computer techs."

Dunham looked at him for a long moment. "If you say so. We're gonna' patch in a call to Gibbs tonight."

McGee frowned. "He hears this these mix-ups, and I'm on the next plane back to D.C."

"Probably."

"Let's not say too much. No sense making Gibbs nervous quite yet."

"I promised him an open channel tonight. Won't say too much, but won't lie either. I owe Gibbs."

McGee nodded.

Dunham looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "How's the lovely Ms David?"

"She's just fine, Chad. Lovely as always."

"I'm just jealous you get to spend every day with her."

Tim chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."

…

"What do you mean Winter's people didn't meet you?"

McGee let out a deep breath. "It's not a problem, Boss. I've over at the CIA operation. He gave me space to work on my training modules. I'm doing just fine."

"Where's your commission?"

"Uh, that's all coming, Boss. No worries."

Gibbs paced back and forth in front of the screen at MTAC. Tony was in the background making faces. It was all Tim could do to keep from smiling at his efforts. Ziva sat next to Tony smiling at McGee, and occasionally elbowing her goofy partner.

"I don't like it!" Gibbs glared at the screen.

McGee looked at Dunham. Chad broke in, "Hey y'all. Dunham here. No need to get your panties in a wad now. It's a war zone and they got other priorities. Don't you worry. Your McGee is in safe hands."

"My gut told me this was going to go South. Felt it from the first minute."

"Boss, it's okay. I'm going to take care of everything tomorrow. Sorta' wished we hadn't even mentioned these little SNAFUs."

Gibbs pointed at the screen. "You start keeping things from me, and I'll head over personally and drag your ass home."

"Uh, no need for all that, Boss."

"Okay! You have 24 hours to make me feel better. You understand?"

"Yes Boss!"

"Hey McGee," Tony jumped in. "Agent at your desk dropped coffee on your keyboard."

"Damn it, Tony. I told you not to put him at my desk."

Ziva punched Tony. "Walker didn't spill anything, and we put him at Lee's old desk."

Dunham smoothed out his beard. "Hello there, Miss Ziva."

She smiled coquettishly. "And hello back to you, Mr. Chad Dunham."

Tony rolled his eyes and McGee laughed.

…

McGee was sleeping in a cot in the operations room on the second night when he was shaken awake. He blinked his eyes open to three Marines dressed in fatigues. "Got orders to bring you in."

McGee packed up as much of his gear as they had patience for, and then followed them into the cool night air. He was escorted to a nondescript building on base. Colonel Winter was inside pacing in a rather utilitarian conference room made of prefab materials from the Army Corp of Engineers.

He looked sternly at McGee and ordered the room cleared. Then he walked up to McGee's face. "I got a team missing in the north! I got three units taking fire in Kandahar, but I got to focus on a nasty communiqué from your Director Vance! Seems that precious little McGee is being mistreated."

McGee blushed deeply. "I, I, I'm sorry, Colonel Winter. I had no idea that anyone would bother you."

"You'd think I was hosting a visit from Prince Harry the way I'm jumping hoops for you and your people."

"Uh, my apologies, Sir."

Winter sighed. "You're mine for three months, Agent McGee. I'm not sharing you with a Marine Gunny of all people."

"Yes Sir. Special Agent Gibbs arranged for me to check in periodically. He watches over his people pretty carefully, Sir."

"Not now, he doesn't. You're on my time. So essentially, you belong to me not to that glorified Marine Sergeant. Man does not know his place. No more chats for Gibbs without my permission. Understood?"

McGee nodded. "Yes Sir."

Winter relaxed his shoulders. "Okay. Now let's get down to business. We found you some quarters. Bunking with the Engineers. Is that a problem?"

"No Sir."

"And as for that honorary commission business; as you know Sec Nav doesn't like handing out undeserved commissions."

His cheeks reddened more deeply. "I wasn't aware. Didn't realize it was an issue."

"We're working on it, McGee. You gonna' give us some space on this or are you gonna' pout like some spoiled kid?"

McGee felt humiliation flood his gut. "No Sir."

"Your father was an XO on a battle destroyer. I wonder how he would feel about an undeserved commission. You aware he didn't get his out of a Cracker Jack's box?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So we're not going to worry about this right now, right?"

"Exactly, Sir."

"Any questions, McGee?"

"My training modules are almost completed. I believe I am ready for students now."

"I have no students for you. Nobody has time to go to school right now. You're going to have to do your training in the field."

"But I thought-"

"McGee, are you going to tell me your life comes at a greater cost than these Marines?"

"No Sir!"

"Hands on is always the best training."

"Yes Sir."

"In fact, I need you working on that missing team in the north. Twelve boys may not see their mothers again if you can't work a miracle."

McGee blinked in confusion.

"I have an adjutant who will get you suited up."

"I don't know the equipment well."

"It's a 20 hour drive. I imagine that'll give you plenty of time."

"Sir?"

Winter narrowed his eyes. "You got a problem, McGee! I gotta' hear more about how you're too delicate for dangerous situations! Those twelve lives have no meaning to you?"

McGee swallowed hard. "No Sir! I mean, they have meaning, and I will do whatever is asked to help them."

"Good man, McGee." Winter turned and sat down at the conference table and started shuffling through papers.

"Sir?"

"Dismissed!"

…..

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter that two people reminded me that the Navy Yard is not on the ocean. I did locate up a map before I wrote the scene, and saw water, but didn't pay attention to the fact it was a river and not the ocean. I appreciate all of your comments. A couple of people are hoping McGee doesn't have to suffer too much. I am sorry to say that there will be significant trauma for McGee, but, like the last story, I'll find ways for his strength to shine through. Next chapter won't be until Thursday. Your reviews mean everything to me. Keep them coming, please. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 3

McGee sat in the back of the MRAP (Mine Resistant Ambush Protected) vehicle as it navigated the bumpy roads of Northern Afghanistan. His fatigues and helmut were too big and his boots were too small. It was hot in the vehicle and almost pitch black inside. His opportunity to 'learn' the equipment had been shut down since the sun set. The Lieutenant in charge made it clear that flashlights could give away the vehicle's position.

McGee was pretty sure that the Taliban would most probably be alerted first by the loud grinding sounds of the huge armored vehicle as it navigated obstacles. There were six other men in the MRAP. Most of them were in their early 20's. There were initial attempts at cheerfulness and bravado, but the Lieutenant's anxiety was infecting all of them. McGee hoped he did a better job of masking his fears. Lieutenant Jemmings was at least a couple years older than he was, but he reminded McGee of himself in his earlier probie days.

Most of the drive was silent, soldiers anxiously looking out viewports into a dark Afghan night. It was six in the morning when they finally stopped at an American held outpost for a briefing. McGee dragged out as much equipment as he could. He set up in a tent, grabbed the communications specialist, a 21 year-old kid named Farmer, and started working on the equipment. The specialist was good, and knew the equipment inside and out, but he knew only radio gear and he'd never tried to hack anything so McGee knew he had his work cut out for him.

It didn't take long to locate two different independent networks. Using the laptop he'd been given as well as some of his personal equipment, he was able to break into both networks within minutes. He walked Farmer through the steps and had him work on breaking in with the outpost's equipment. He was rather deep into his tutorial when Jemmings called him in for a mission's briefing. McGee left the kid to practice and followed Jemmings into another tent.

A Captain was there with a map showing the location where they last heard from the twelve soldiers and two missing humvees. McGee absorbed as much of the map as he could while the Captain then pointed out particular Taliban hotspots. The plan was to monitor Taliban communications through the web until there were enough clues to pinpoint the location of the missing men or a target for bombing.

Soon, McGee was back in the smaller tent using snooper programs to try and pinpoint communications. The kid left and came back with an Afghani translator. McGee used all the software he carried, and he had to write code to keep up. The translator read for him all of the Arabic on the screen. The equipment he used was not nearly what he had at his disposal back at the Navy Yard. It took him an hour to pinpoint locations of IP addresses. The work it took with the equipment available told him that simple training modules were not going to suffice for these communications specialists. He had been naïve to imagine he could bring these radio operators up to speed in the time he'd been given, and it certainly wasn't going to happen in the field.

Without authorization, McGee contacted MTAC. While he couldn't get a clear transmission, he got enough of a signal to get Special Agent Brown, Chief MTAC officer, on visual. McGee had been working with Brownie since his first days at NCIS. Brownie, close to retirement, had been mentoring him patiently since his beginning days as a special agent.

Brownie grinned at him. "Damn, Tim, this is a surprise. We didn't have a sit rep scheduled for you."

McGee nodded. "This is a little off protocol. I'm working these signals in Afghanistan, and I have coordinates. I want to know if you can throw a satellite feed at it."

"That's pretty random, Tim. We really need authorization for that."

"I forgot what time it is. Is the director there? We've got twelve Marines missing. If I could get a visual on them, we can attempt a rescue."

"Director doesn't come in on Sundays. I thought you were teaching classes."

"Brownie, please."

The older man nodded. "12 Marines, huh? You convinced me, kid."

McGee turned to the Corporal Farmer next to him. "Can you go get the Lieutenant and the Captain?"

Farmer got up and ran out of the tent. McGee stayed glued to the screen while satellite images flashed in and out. Then the feed cleared, and the satellite was focused on a small village. McGee nodded, "Good job, Brownie. Let's keep the feed scanning the area."

"I can only do another 7 minutes before I got to justify the time for Sec Nav."

McGee nodded. He studied the feed carefully, taping it so that better informed Marines could study the environment as well. The two officers rushed in. McGee looked up, "I pinpointed the signal, and I have a satellite feed on the location."

"Satellite feed? You gotta' be kidding me. Geez, where did you get this guy?"

"They can only hold the feed for a few more minutes."

The two officers crowded around the small screen. The feed followed the narrow streets of a small village. One side of the village was filled with women and children, but the Northwest corner was of the village was strangely quiet. Two men emerged out of a building, both of them heavily armed.

"Taliban!"

Then the feed wandered over a courtyard, and McGee spotted forms huddled in the hot sun. "Brownie," he shouted. "Stay there. Can we get a closer look?"

The satellite focused in on the courtyard. The figures were people sitting against a wall, their heads bowed. The resolution settled, and McGee could make out the camouflage fatigues he was wearing. Then he spotted a sergeant's patch. He looked at the Captain. "Are those your Marines?"

The Captain squeezed McGee's shoulder. "Those are my Marines! Damn!"

McGee smiled. "Hey Brownie! We did it!"

The older man nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Good work, Tim!"

"Gotta' go, Brownie. Write the report. No need to hide this from Vance or Gibbs."

"Take care, kid. See you back here in a couple of months."

The feed dissolved. McGee looked up, "I have coordinates, and I taped the entire feed. It has an aerial view of most of the village."

The Captain took him by the shoulders. "I don't know who you are, but damn, if you aren't going to save some lives today."

McGee didn't say anything, but he felt something very special growing in his gut.

"Hey you! Miracle worker! Grab your stuff! We're going to do a briefing in the large tent in ten minutes. Let's see if we can't get your video on the big screen."

…

"What do you mean McGee isn't there?"

Dunham shrugged. "Winter's people took him a couple of days ago. He sent me a note. It says, Thanks for your help. Met with Winter. All issues are resolved. I will be bunking on base. Won't see you for a few days. Winter wants me on site with trainees in Kandahar. Please tell Gibbs I'm fine. Also tell him to not complain to Winter anymore. Please! Everything is fine. McGee."

Gibbs winced. "Bastard took it out on McGee."

Dunham nodded. "Sounds like Winter."

"I don't trust that guy."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure that trust is the most important attribute of a successful Colonel."

"Dunham, can you find him?"

"Now Gibbs, I'm doing the best I can, but I got my own work. When I hear something, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Dunham." Gibbs turned and signaled for the feed to be cut. Arms folded, he turned to Vance. "I don't like this."

"Well, complaining to Winter about it clearly doesn't do McGee any good. I want to show you something." Vance handed him a report.

Gibbs looked it over. "McGee accessed MTAC yesterday?"

"He had Brownie satellite a location. He was searching for 12 missing Marines. News out of Afghanistan today says that 10 of those 12 were rescued alive. The other two were dead before the rescue."

"What does he have McGee doing?"

Vance shook his head. "I don't know, but I bet you $50 McGee isn't teaching communications specialists in Kandahar."

"I gotta' get him out of there." 

"Gibbs, he helped orchestrate the rescue of 12 Marines. Sec Nav is not going to be sympathetic to removing him. We gotta' take this slow. We complain to Winter, and we make it harder for McGee. We need more solid intel before we do anything. You know how Sec Nav would side if he got pulled into this right now."

"You gonna' let him use MTAC?"

"Brownie booked him 30 random minutes a week."

"Once Winter gets wind of this, he's going to want much more than 30 minutes."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Leon, l'm not losing McGee to some dilettante Colonel in Afghanistan. You hear me? I know he's doing good things, but Winter isn't going to watch after him. He's going to use him until there's nothing left. I've seen it happen."

"I get it. You care. McGee is special. I see that. But there's only so much we can do."

Gibbs shook his head and marched out of MTAC.

…

DiNozzo frowned as he stepped out of the elevator and looked at Ziva. She shrugged in response. The sounds of Blues music came wafting out of Abby's lab.

"I believe that is Robert Johnson. He was a musical genius."

Tony frowned. "Abby listening to the Blues? This is worse than I thought."

They walked in to see a rather morose Abs perched on a chair, her head setting in her palms. She gave them a half smile as greeting. Behind her, she'd turned part of the wall into a shrine for McGee. There was pictures of him, notes he'd written to her, old ID cards, and excerpts from computer code glued onto a collage. The number 9 was placed in the center. On a shelf below the collage, she had a row of candles burning.

Ziva pointed at the number on the collage. "You are counting the days he has been gone."

She sighed heavily and nodded.

Tony rubbed her back softly. "We came down to check on you, and we're here to tell you that he's going to be just fine."

"I miss him," she said sadly.

"We all do," Ziva replied.

Abby rubbed at her eyes. "But Tony knows. He remembers what it was like with McGee went to L.A. for two weeks with Gibbs. You were in Israel then."

Tony nodded. "Abs decorated McGee's desk. Looked like a Tiki bar. Had palm trees, banners, homemade signs, and cupcakes. She came and sat at his desk every day. Sorry, Abs, I should have realized what three months away from the McGeek would be like for you."

"I need him," she lamented.

Ziva wagged her finger. "Ah, but when you get him back, you will treat him like yesterday's leftovers."

"I won't!"

"I have seen it with my eyes, Abby. You take him for granted."

"Ziva!"

Ziva grabbed her face. "Abby, you love him. Not like a puppy. You love him because he is the man for you. He is your soulmate."

Abby cocked her head at her. "I know that."

Ziva threw her hands up. "Then why do you treat him as you do?"

"I don't know. Why do you treat Tony like you do? Soulmates are scary, Ziva."

Ziva froze.

Tony blinked. "What? What was that? There was an explosion in my head. I'm seeing stars. I may need to lie down."

Ziva rolled her eyes. She pulled on his arm. "Come on, you poor thing. We've got work to do."

Abby smiled at him. "You're so cute when you're freaked out, Tony."

They started to leave when Abby jumped up. "Hey! Next week is McGee's birthday. We should celebrate!"

Tony frowned. "His birthday is in November, Abs."

"It'll be his 6 month birthday. I mean, that's pretty important, isn't it? We should at least go out or something, don't you think?"

"Sounds good. We'll make a night of it." Ziva said as she pushed Tony toward the elevator.

….

McGee was exhausted. He sat in Winter's conference room in the same fatigues he'd been wearing for a straight week. There was sand everywhere on his body, in his ears, nose, hair, fingernails. Food had been mysterious chunks of things from MREs (Meals Ready to Eat) that held little flavor. He was often dizzy before he remembered to force himself to eat more. They'd kept him at that outpost for most of a week while he and Corporal Farmer located different signals. A couple of raids were successful, but one of them was a nightmare where three Marines were lost. McGee agonized over that one; worried that his intel was to blame. Then one day, he was unceremoniously dumped back into an MRAP and driven back to Kabul. Winter wanted to see him immediately.

The Colonel burst in, all smiles. "McGee, you come as advertised. Wonderful work! Lives were saved and you were the one to do it!"

McGee frowned. "I participated in no raids. Didn't save anyone."

"Nonsense! They had no idea where to look. You found those Marines. It was the most important thing!"

"You should really advocate for an MTAC here in Kabul."

"We have one," The Colonel snorted. "No one knows how to use it for anything other than communiques. It takes forever for anyone to pull in a satellite feed."

"You need better skilled technicians."

"Tell me something I don't know!"

McGee sighed and looked down at his grimy arms. He'd give a month's pay to be allowed a shower right now.

"CIA spooks been around sniffing after you. Didn't know you were involved with that bunch." The Colonel stared at him with icy blue eyes.

"Chad Dunham is a friend."

Winter frowned. "Probably reporting back to Gibbs!"

McGee kept his face as impassive as possible.

Winter glared at him for another minute. "I suppose you're due some rest. Report to your billet. Take a shower. Put on some fresh clothes and get back here. We gotta' do a song and dance for those pansies back at NCIS. Gibbs has been asking after his little girl."

McGee blushed deeply, suddenly wishing that there would be no contact with Gibbs at all.

"Hope you have enough goddamn good sense not to give out details on the mission you were just on. Let me do the talking on that."

McGee got to his feet wearily.

"Be back here in 45 minutes, soldier!"

McGee knew better than to remind him that he was a civilian so he grabbed his gear and headed out.

…..

McGee was too tired for drama so he did the best he could in the time he had. He had thoroughly scrubbed himself, but nothing could be done about the bug bites everywhere and sunburn cutting deeply into his forehead and neck. With his sensitive skin, every bite looked like a welt. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the weight loss he'd been so proud of was starting to look like malnutrition on him.

Still he stood up straight and smiled when the Colonel's screen opened on NCIS. Gibbs was there as well as Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Vance. He saw Abby in the background, but kept his eyes off her. He couldn't afford any vulnerability right now.

"McGee, how are you?" The Boss looked stressed on the screen.

Tim nodded. "Just fine, Boss."

"You look like hell." Gibbs responded.

McGee nodded. "The climate here and the food take a little getting used to."

Gibbs turned his head. "Duck, he looks like death warmed over."

Ducky nodded and stepped forward. "Timothy, make sure you use the insect repellent and sunscreen every hour. We can't have you getting sick. Drink plenty of fluids and eat what's in front of you. I know you're a fussy eater but-"

"Enough!" McGee was surprised at his own tone, but he could feel the Colonel's eyes on him cynically soaking up every little bit of nurturing he was getting. "Sorry, Ducky. I'm doing those things, but you are right about the bug spray and the sunscreen. I'm not applying those things nearly enough. And as for food, I am eating everything in front of me."

Ducky nodded. "Good to hear, Timothy."

Tony jumped in. "How are your classes going?" He wasn't playing the clown this time. Seeing McGee look so battered had taken the fun out of whatever he was planning.

"Good, Tony. I am doing a lot of one on one work with technicians." McGee glanced nervously at Winter.

"Timmy!"

He closed his eyes at the voice.

"I'm counting the days, Timmy. I love you so much."

McGee forced his eyes open, and he nodded at her. "Thanks Abs, I miss all of you like crazy."

Gibbs gently pushed her aside. "Have you been spending time out in the field, McGee?"

McGee looked down. Then Winter was there. "He sure has!"

Gibbs frowned. "We had an agreement!"

"Gunny, let's stop kidding ourselves. This entire country is a combat zone. You know that."

Vance jumped in. "Our agreement is the only reason we allowed McGee to take this mission. We expect him back and in good shape."

"Heard you loud and clear. We are treating the precious boy with care. I know he's worth more than the regular jarhead. Can't do much about the eating and the sun and the bites. That's his territory. Can't make the kid take care of himself."

McGee felt like he was inches from exploding. He could feel the trembling in his hands and arms.

The Colonel pulled out a folder. "Good news though! I waited until he was among friends to share this with you. During his time…training, he pinpointed a location that helped us recover 10 live Marines and two bodies. It was an amazing morale boost for everyone in country. We owe this young man a debt. I wrote an email to the families of the Marines, gave them your name, and let them know about your contribution and how their loved ones wouldn't be alive without you." He pulled out a sheaf of papers. "Here are their replies. Brought a tear to my eye. McGee, I want you to have these, and read them so you can understand just how important your work is here. There's a pregnant wife, and I have it on good authority she's going to name her baby after you."

The trembling in McGee's limbs intensified. It was all he could do to take the offered papers from the Colonel. He reddened deeply. On one hand, he felt honored, but on the other, he felt that a terrible manipulation had just occurred. He had solely been responsible for saving no one.

"Are you okay, McGee?"

He could hear Boss' voice, but he couldn't look at him.

"Tell them how proud you are, Son."

McGee swallowed. "I'm…proud to serve my country."

The Colonel stood tall. "God willing, McGee here will save more lives in his time here in Afghanistan. He might be a little too busy for more of these online social gatherings. Others don't get this luxury. I myself haven't had my family on the feed for a month of Sundays."

"Colonel, I demand that I be allowed to speak with my agent in private!" Gibbs was almost shaking with anger.

"Sorry Gunny, the boy is a bit overwhelmed right now. He'll email you when he can."

The screen went blank. McGee sighed with relief. The Colonel put a hand on his shoulder. "Better get some sleep, McGee. You still got plenty of lives to save."

….

Gibbs threw his coffee at the screen. Brownie jumped up. The equipment was sensitive. He wouldn't make a deal of it while they were still in the room, but he was going to have to take care of that screen when they were gone.

"Careful, Gibbs, we didn't buy this stuff down at Walmart." Vance growled.

"I'm going to have to go over there and get McGee. I don't see any other way. I don't like Winter. I don't trust him, and I know he's not going to take care of McGee!" Gibbs was shaking.

"Clear the room!" Vance barked at the rest of them, but no one moved.

Ducky stepped forward. "We're a family, Director. Timothy doesn't look good physically nor does he look emotionally well. We're all worried. I can see it on your face as well."

"There is nothing we can do. McGee has taken on a mission. He has not asked to be relieved. I wouldn't expect him to look healthy physically or emotionally. He is in a war zone. When I watched that screen, the only time I saw him flinch was when you were treating him like a thirteen year old who couldn't take care of himself. Have you ever thought that he wants to prove himself?"

"There's no need." Gibbs mumbled.

"Oh, really. I bet you that hearing about those early evals stung quite a bit. Let me ask you something, Gibbs. Is Tim ever first through the door? Answer me that."

Gibbs shook his head. He couldn't look at Vance. He couldn't look at any of them. He left them all without saying another word.

….

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Trooper Cam gave me some important feedback. I am getting some of the military things wrong. My brother was a Marine helicopter pilot for 10 years, and he's helped a little. I know where this story is going, and I am afraid that I will need to engage in some artistic license to get there. I understand if the mistakes are distracting, and I understand that some will not want to read because of my misunderstanding of military procedures. For those of you still able to enjoy the story, I really get inspired through your feedback. Thanks, Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 4

McGee finally raised his head. The dorm was empty save him and a man sitting in a chair beside him. He focused on clearing his vision. "Dunham?"

"Hey McGee. Just working on some reports here."

"How'd you get in? Does Winter know? He wasn't crazy about you hanging with me."

"It's all good. Nobody's mad. Winter likes to control everything, but he can't mess with you on your leave time."

McGee blinked. "I have leave?"

Dunham chuckled. "Not really. Sergeant stopped by and told me to tell you that they're stuffing you in an MRAP going west at 2200."

Tim squinted at his watch. "That's in 6 hours."

Dunham shrugged. "Basically, you have 6 hours of leave."

McGee rubbed his hand over his sleepy face and sat up. "How long was I out?"

"I reckon you fell asleep sometime yesterday."

"Did he say how long I would be gone?"

"Nope. But I'd pack for a week if I were you. You never know."

Tim ran his fingers through his hair. "I gotta' think."

"McGee, go take a shower. Then I'm going to take you out for some real food and we can talk."

"Not sure I should leave base."

Dunham narrowed his eyes. "Not sure you remember that you're a civilian. You're not under anybody's orders, you know."

McGee winced. "Okay, okay, but no spicy food. My stomach is pretty sensitive right now."

….

McGee looked at the hamburger in his hands. "Looks like a burger."

"Well, we reckon that it doesn't actually contain any beef. We've been arguing about that since we got here. Some say it's mostly goat. Some say it's yak. I'm thinking camel."

McGee groaned.

"Come now, eat it. We all have. It ain't killed none of us yet, and you need some groceries in you boy."

McGee took a bit and chewed. "It tastes weird."

"Yeah, what around here doesn't taste weird. Come on now, eat up or I have to call Gibbs."

McGee glared at him. "It would be nice if I had one corner of my life where I wasn't being controlled by someone."

Dunham chuckled. "Okay, brother, I hear ya', but you got to eat something."

McGee took another bite.

"Is it growing on ya?"

McGee ignored him, but did his best to eat up the burger.

Dunham crossed his arms and watched him. "Gibbs wants to invade Afghanistan all on his own, you know, only his objective is Colonel Winter."

Tim looked up. "Ever been the youngest?"

"Yeah, my first assignment was in Somalia. I was quite a bit younger than everyone else. Took a lot of hazing."

McGee nodded. "I've been the youngest for a very long time. It started in middle school. Got teased and bullied plenty. Went to college. I was 2-3 years younger than everyone else. Got to NCIS and I looked like a kid, but I worked my ass off, and the best special agent in the Navy wanted me on his team. I never stopped working. Took hazing like you wouldn't believe. I mean, you know DiNozzo, right?"

Dunham chuckled.

"I survived it. I've grown. It's been seven years, but I'm still the youngest."

"You think Gibbs is being overprotective?"

"I think that if Tony or Ziva were over here doing this, there wouldn't be this amount of fussing. The danger would be understood, and they would have been left alone to finish their mission."

"Yeah, but you have to admit that Winter is kind of a whack job. I mean, that has to dial up the anxiety for Gibbs."

"Winter is intense, manipulative, selfish, and possibly, cruel, but he isn't wrong. I can make a difference, and he's using me to do that. And the truth is my life isn't worth any more or less than anyone else's."

"Winter's a bastard."

McGee colored and looked around to see who was listening. "Yeah, he's that, and he's going to grind me down to the nub, but I think a good leader has to do that for the good of his men."

"Tim, I think you'd defend your own executioner if you could."

McGee sighed. "Come on, Chad. Right now, you're the only person I can talk to. Give me a break."

"I can put you on a screen with Gibbs in the next twenty minutes. It'll make both of you feel better."

McGee shook his head. "No more arguing over a video feed."

"Alright. What do you want me to tell Gibbs?"

McGee leaned over. "Tell the Boss that this is my mountain to climb, and he can't do it for me. I mean, a lot of this is my fault. I'm McGee with the delicate skin, the bad stomach, the asthma, the phobias, and the innocent look on my face. I trust too easily. I always try to do the right thing. I can't lie worth a damn. I feel guilty about everything that's left undone. Guy like that needs protection, right?"

"Nothing wrong with being a good guy."

"Boss worries that a 'good guy' like me will get swallowed up in a place like this."

"McGee, he's going to worry. They all are. There was a whole crowd of them on the comm including a very pretty forensic scientist."

Tim smiled. "That's Abby. She's my, uh…she's amazing."

"Yeah, well, from the look on her face, the feeling's mutual."

McGee looked down at the table. "I have to finish this, Chad. I'm gonna' do this thing for me. And I'm going to show everyone including me that sweet, sensitive McGee isn't a kid anymore. Tell them I'm going to be okay."

"You sure you need three months running around Afghanistan to prove all that?"

"No, but it's the challenge in front of me, and I'm not leaving."

Dunham grinned. "I like you, Tim. You're a good man. I can see why they want to watch after you, and it don't have nothing to do with how you hold up. I think we all know you can go the distance."

…..

Dunham had a phone link to the states. He'd offered it up to McGee, but Tim kept waving it away. Dunham got ready to leave and McGee grabbed his arm. "One phone call."

Chad grinned and handed him the cell. McGee dialed and put it to his ear. He expected voice mail. By his calculations, it had to be 4 a.m. in D.C. He seemed startled when a sleepy voice picked up. "_Who is this_?"

"It's me, Tony. Sorry to call so early."

"_McGee! Good to hear from you. How are you? Where are you_?"

Tim smiled at his enthusiasm. "I just have a few minutes. I'm going to be out in the field for a while. Don't imagine there will be time for another MTAC feed."

Tony laughed. "_Watching you on the screen the last couple of times tells me you're pretty relieved at no more MTAC feeds._"

"I just wanted to talk to someone who…knows I'm gonna' be okay. Someone who is not worried about me every little single minute."

There was some hesitation. "_Well, that's me, Probie_."

"You understand what I'm doing, right?"

"_I think so_."

"Boss is too worried, and I think it might be rubbing off on Abby and Ziva and Ducky and…I thought maybe you could be the one who's really confident in me and…I think it might help."

"_I got your six, Tim, but you need to know that everyone here has a lot of faith in you_. _Boss is reacting to that asshole Winter, not you_. _We know you're kicking butt over there_."

"Nothing's going to happen, and I need you to know that."

"_You're keeping your head down_?"

McGee swallowed. "All the time. You're checking in on Abby for me?"

"_Every day."_

"You're like a brother to me, Tony." McGee blurted out. Then he winced. He hadn't meant to say that.

"_You are my brother, Tim_."

McGee flushed. "Gotta' go. Sorry about waking you."

"_A lot of people are thinking about you right now. We need you back here safe and sound."_

"See you soon, Tony."

"_I'm counting on it, Probie_."

McGee ended the call and handed it to Dunham. "Thanks."

Dunham grinned. "DiNozzo isn't so bad afterall."

…..

Tony showed up at Gibbs' house. It was 5 a.m. He figured the boss would be up soon, getting ready for work. He opened the door and walked in. Went over and put two coffees down, and then collapsed into the sofa. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Gibbs was standing across from him sipping on one of the coffees. "What do you got?"

"Talked to McGee a little while ago. They're sending him back out into the field."

"He didn't call me."

"He's got a little bit of a chip on his shoulder about how worried you are for him."

Gibbs sat down in the chair across from him. "I know. I know what it looks like, and I can't seem to get a handle on it. I have such a strong feeling about this."

Tony cocked his head. "You think Winter's going to get him killed?"

Gibbs looked down at the floor and shook his head. "Man's a menace. He's going to put McGee in the middle of something bad. McGee's too damn decent and I worry that he won't see it coming. I got this feeling and I can't shake it."

A chill ran down Tony's spine. "You can't be right all the time, Boss."

"I don't want to be right about this." Gibbs growled. "I want it to be all about one stubborn Marine needing an alley fight with an egomaniac. I'm trying to convince myself that's all this is."

Tony swallowed. "My gut isn't right about this either."

"Gotta' hide it, Tony. Can't let Abby see it. Even Ziva. She's been off since he left."

He nodded.

Gibbs worried his lip for a moment. "I've never let Tim go through the door first, have I?"

"Don't think so, Boss."

"Has McGee ever said anything to you about that?"

Tony thought for a moment. "He knows that busts aren't his forte."

"Sending him through the door first just a few times might have built stronger confidence in him. I bet he would've felt like I had more faith in him. He might not feel the need to prove himself in Afghanistan."

Tony shrugged. "Boss, you're really making a leap in logic there. He never complained to me about how you organized us out in the field."

"I bet he noticed though. That's exactly the kind of thing McGee would notice. Then I overcompensated by not following my gut and arranging for him to go." Gibbs' frustration played on his features.

"Boss, don't worry about it. I think it was an opportunity that McGee couldn't resist. End of story. Really."

Gibbs thought for a moment and sighed, "We don't really have a choice here but to let Tim play this out. I can't engage Winter in any sort of meaningful way without hurting McGee."

"All right then. It's McGee's show. We're going to have to put on happy faces until this is all over."

Gibbs frowned. "In the meantime, I wish you would figure out what the hell you are doing on that damn computer. Didn't realize how much the Elf Lord really does for us until I had to rely on you for things."

…

McGee had a deep respect for the men and women who served in the military in war zones. He was on his third week in a row out in the field, and he'd never experienced so much discomfort in his life. Even the food tasted like sand. Most nights, he slept next to the equipment on the ground. Showers had become urban myths. Only the sun ever alerted him to the possible time of day. He never knew if he was going to be working from the small outpost or from an MRAP out in the desert. There were times when he considered emailing Abby or Tony or Ziva about his experience but he couldn't imagine what he would actually say.

The communications techs were young, but he'd grown quite fond of them. These were kids who were generally too young to be contemplating issues of life and death, working 20 hours a day in horrific conditions; their lives always at the mercy of the next set of orders from headquarters.

McGee knew what it was like to be the kid, and so he gave these young people every bit of attention he could. He trained, he mentored, he listened to their stories and their fears, and many nights the floor of the communications tent was littered with the bodies of sleeping techs who were looking for a place of peace. McGee was learning that the real heroes in war were the ones who had the courage to get up on their feet every day in the midst of madness and work. Sometimes, he wondered when they were going to send him back to Kabul, but he didn't fight for it. There was always too much to do, and it was natural for him to just bury himself in the middle of the work around him.

When they ordered him to join an MRAP mission one morning, he didn't think too hard. He just grabbed his stuff and climbed in with everyone else and held on as the armored vehicle disappeared on the rocky terrain.

…

Three hours on the road and an explosion hit the MRAP without warning. McGee was thrown forward, his arms and legs entangled with those of the soldiers around him. Everyone was shouting, but McGee could make out very little. Smoke started to fill the space, and then the large vehicle jerked and fell over on its side. McGee was trapped in the bottom. Soldiers started clawing and kicking their way back to the top. McGee could feel the panic in them. McGee shouted for calm, but it fell on deaf ears. The first two to the top jumped out. The sound of automatic gunfire erupted, and one of them fell back into the MRAP shot through the head. McGee grabbed the dead man's weapon and headed for the opening. He urged the others to stay back. It would do no good to just jump out the hatch. He had been pinned down before, and knew how to handle a situation like that. He threw a loose helmut out the top, and gunfire erupted. He was able to determine that the shooting was coming from the west. The trick would be to evacuate soldiers to the east. A sergeant crawled up beside him, and McGee shared his plan. The soldier nodded. On the count of three, McGee and the sergeant sprayed fire to the west. They dropped back down. It took 7 seconds before the guns to the west felt safe to respond. McGee nodded at the sergeant. "They have 5-7 seconds to scramble over the top to the east. The MRAP should give them enough cover."

The sergeant nodded. The two of them laid down covering fire and then threaded soldiers through one by one. Finally it was the two of them. McGee was prepared to argue with the sergeant, but he caught the look in the man's eye. Going through last was what the man was trained to do, and McGee know to respect that. Once out of the hatch and over the side, he provided cover for the sergeant. The sergeant was preparing to jump over the side as well, but got caught in a hail of bullets. McGee knelt beside him as he fell from the top of the vehicle. There were wounds all over the man's torso. His eyes were open, but his faint pulse quickly faded away. McGee leaned against the side of the MRAP. Around him there were four soldiers crouching. None of them was older than 21 or carried a rank above Corporal. Before McGee could formulate a plan, he heard a gun cock. He twisted his head and found himself staring up the barrel of an automatic rifle. The Afghani man was tall, and wore garments that distinguished him as a member of the Taliban. There was a gasp, and McGee turned his head to see that Taliban soldiers had popped out everywhere, all of their guns pointed at him and the four American kids with him.

…..

Abby put the number 43 up on her collage. Two days ago, she'd added an 8 x10 picture of Tim she printed off her computer. She liked that his head was almost life size. It made it seem as if he could hear her when she talked. And so she talked to the photograph quite a bit. Ducky had shown up this morning, arms folded, to observe her interact with the photo. After a few minutes, she got annoyed and told him that talking to photographs was a helluva lot less creepy than talking to dead bodies. He took the hint and disappeared.

Abby was a sensitive and brilliant woman. She travelled a path that only she understood, and she liked it that way. She loved what she did, and she loved the people around her. In the midst of this sterile government building, she'd found a family and she protected it fiercely. They were all special to her in their own way especially Gibbs, and she worried every time they went out into the field.

McGee was special in a different way. He was part of her family, but the two of them shared a special bond: a deep understanding and appreciation for one another. No one accepted who she was like Tim McGee. To say she loved him was obvious. It was much more accurate to describe what they had as a completion of one another. He matched her brilliance and adored her uniqueness, but he also grounded her. She introduced him to the possibilities beyond the routine behavior he'd always relied on. She was an adventure, and he never tired of it. Tim worked to protect her innocence, and was kind enough to understand her goodness. She knew his feelings for her were powerful, and the independent part of her resisted him, but she really believed that he'd always be there. She believed that Timmy would never leave her.

So every day, she drew a new number and put it up on her collage. She talked to his picture and she imagined him talking back to her. Tim was a part of her. One day, she would allow herself to understand what that really meant. In the meantime, she felt secure in the notion that reliable, sweet Tim McGee would always be within her reach.

…..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For the next four chapters, things get really intense. There is a possible MAJOR CHARACTER death, but it's only temporary. Read at your own risk. I am so glad people are enjoying this story. Hearing from you helps me so much. Tell me what you think. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 5

Vance walked into the bullpen around noon. He looked at DiNozzo. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Boss and Ziva are down in interrogation."

Vance rubbed his chin. "I shouldn't interrupt that."

"What do you got, Director?"

"A message out of Afghanistan." Vance didn't meet his eyes.

Tony stood up. "Tell me."

"I should wait until Gibbs is here. He should hear this first."

"No, you shouldn't. Let me take care of this."

Vance considered him for a moment and then nodded. "McGee is missing. I got a call from one of Winter's staff. McGee was in an armored vehicle yesterday somewhere in Western Afghanistan. There was an attack by the Taliban. A convoy came upon the vehicle a few hours later. It was burned out. There were 4 dead Marines and 4 missing plus McGee."

"He was captured?"

"They don't know. They've been searching the area, but it's unstable. The Captain I spoke with will be calling again tomorrow with further updates."

Tony nodded slowly. "Where the hell is Winter?"

"Well, the bastard is apparently too busy to talk with us. I'm doing what I can to get his attention."

Tony looked around the room. Fear that had been buried deep in his gut since McGee left was flooding everywhere, and he felt lost for a moment.

"You okay, DiNozzo?"

He shook his head as if waking. "I got this, Director. I'll talk to the team."

"I'm available in my office. I've got an open line to Kabul. If I hear anything, you'll know right away."

"I appreciate that, Sir."

Vance hesitated but couldn't find words. He nodded and headed back up the stairs. Tony stood there quietly for a while. He knew he had to find everyone and gather them. At first, he thought about using Autopsy, but his gut told him that was the last place they should be meeting. He would have to bring everyone into the Abby's lab. He would have to stay upbeat. McGee was missing, not dead. He would say that they probably retreated somewhere into the hills to hide from the Taliban. And he would say that he was sure that there would be a call from Kabul any minute letting them know that McGee was safe. He knew that Gibbs would move mountains to get him home then. There would be no worries about McGee's insecurities or Winter's reputation for Gibbs anymore. The boss would literally shake the military industrial complex until the McGeek fell out. Then the team would be right again. Tony rubbed at the bridge of his nose. A headache was building in his temples, something that almost never happened to him.

…..

He was surprised at how silent the room was when he was done talking. He expected something different, anger maybe or fear. Ziva was the first one to move. She started to say something, but she bit her lip and ran out of the room. Gibbs stood like a statue for a moment and then bolted for the elevator. DiNozzo knew he was headed for Vance's office. He was going to be in MTAC harassing Marine staff until answers could be found. Abby said nothing. Ducky put his arm around her shoulder, but she pushed him away and tried to return to her work. Tony put his hands on her shoulders, but she angrily shrugged him off. "McGee's fine!"

Ducky nodded. "I think so too, Abby, but the news is disconcerting and I can only guess how afraid you must feel inside."

Abby shook her head. "I'm not going to think about it because he's fine. Promised he was coming back. When was the last time McGee reneged on a promise? Huh?"

Ducky looked at Tony. "Go find Ziva. I'll stay with Abby."

Tony pulled Abby into a hug ignoring her protests. "I'm here for you always. Just know that."

He let go and nodded to Duck before taking off after Ziva.

…

He found Ziva sitting alone in a dark conference room. She wouldn't look at him. He could see the tears on her cheeks. He sat down next to her and reached over to stroke her arm. She turned sharply and pointed a finger in his face. "Do not tell me that this will be okay. Do not play that game with me. I know these people. I know them better than you ever will. I know what they do."

"He could be hiding."

Ziva shook her head. "They've lived in those hills their entire lives. You really think they won't know how to track a few lost Americans."

"There is the Geneva Convention. They should be protected by that."

She snorted. "The Taliban has observed the Geneva Convention only sporadically. And what if they find out that McGee is a civilian? He will have no protections then. Nothing."

"Ziva, we can't give up on him."

"That is so American. Everyone believes that it will all sort itself out. There will always be a happy ending. Every American movie insists upon it. I can't afford all of this false hope. I have seen reality too many times, Tony."

"I can't give up, Ziva. Not on McGee. Just as it's in your nature to be fatalistic, it's in mine to believe in miracles."

She reached over and touched his face. "I'm sorry, Tony. I don't want us to be at odds right now. We need each other too much for that. I will try to share your hope. Losing McGee would be"…She closed her eyes. "I love that sweet man, Tony. He is family to me."

Tony pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "I know. I know exactly how you feel."

…..

They sat in the bullpen and waited. Initially, they tried to enter MTAC, but Brownie greeted them at the door with a solemn shake of his head. They could hear Gibbs raging at the screen in the background. Tony didn't push it. He knew the boss didn't need an audience right now.

He and Ziva sat at their desks silently, watching each other openly. Jimmy and Ducky escorted Abby up to the bullpen and seated her at McGee's desk. Jimmy attempted some small talk, but no one picked up on his cues, and so he let it trail off.

It was almost 7 p.m. before Gibbs came down the stairs from MTAC. He showed no surprise at their presence.

Tony stood up. "Boss?"

"I don't have much. I talked to three different members of Winter's staff. He was riding in an MRAP that was attacked about 300 miles west of Kabul. As you heard earlier, four Marines were found dead and four Marines plus McGee are missing. They never got him that damn honorary commission. No one could give me one goddamn reason as to why. Winter's avoiding us. I don't blame him. I don't have one civil thing to say to that bastard. I have been assured that there are teams searching the area for McGee and the missing Marines."

Abby stood up slowly. "I don't understand, Gibbs. You didn't want him to do this from the beginning. Why did you let him?"

Gibbs swallowed. "McGee deserved the chance to make this decision for himself."

She cocked her head. "But you could have protected him. He would have understood. He never questioned you. He did whatever you told him always. He believed everything you ever said to him."

Gibbs looked down at the floor. Ducky got up and took her hand. "Jethro respected that McGee was a grown man who needed to make these decisions himself. It was the right thing to do, Abby."

Abby rubbed at her eyes. "He's coming back. I know that, but I'm still confused. You knew this was wrong for him. You knew something bad would happen. If a speeding car came at him, you'd push him out of the way. I know that because you did it before. And when it happened, you didn't ask him to make his own decision about it; you just kept him safe. I'm not mad, Gibbs. I'm just really confused. McGee didn't belong there and we all knew that, but we acted like it was a good thing. I could've stopped him. I could've slashed his tires or hidden his Nutter Butters or burned his underwear. Any of those things would've sent him into a tailspin. I mean, it's McGee. He needs his routine, the things he can count on. So really, Gibbs, I don't blame you. It's just as much my fault that I let him leave that morning."

Everyone stared at her. Ziva got up first and approached her, putting her hand on Abby's cheek. "Abby, we can't make this anyone's fault. He wanted the adventure. He was excited that he had a unique contribution to make. I know him too. If you'd burned his underwear, he would've bought new ones, and I'm pretty sure that the absence of Nutter Butters wouldn't have been a deal breaker either. If Gibbs hadn't made that agreement with Winter, SecNav would probably sent McGee anyway. He wanted to do this and that meant it was going to happen. He doesn't give up easy. And it surprises me that a woman as stubborn as you are, doesn't understand that about him."

"I'm sorry," Abby said softly.

"Okay," Tony said, clapping his hands. "We're not going to sit around here moping like a bunch of old women. McGee wouldn't want that. I think we should go out, find a good pizza place, and raise a few beers to his continued good health. If anyone can think his way out of a tough spot, it's our McGeek. We're going to send the Probie some positive vibes. "

Ziva frowned, "Old women? What is your problem with elderly women? I find that elderly men can be far more whiny and anxious than women. I don't like your analogy."

Gibbs looked ready to slip away, but then Ducky had his arm, steering him to the elevator with the rest of them. "You need this most of all, Jethro."

…..

Despite the heat, Dunham sat inside the café sipping on a Turkish coffee. He kept his eyes glued on the café directly across from him. He could barely make out the forms of two men engaged in conversation. A teen-age Afghani boy ran into the café and sat across from Dunham. "I hear you needed me, Boss."

"You do this well, Fahran, and I have a bonus for you."

"I'm ready."

"Go to the café across the street. There is an Afghani sitting with an American. I want you to get a drink and sit close by. They'll be talking in English. You pick up whatever you can. Understand?"

Fahran nodded. Dunham pointed at the café, and the boy took off running.

Dunham pulled out his phone, and considered it carefully. He was acting on the slightest of hunches. Finally, he dialed a number he knew well.

"_Hello, this is Fornell_."

"It's Chad Dunham, CIA."

"_Calling from Kabul_?"

"Yes Sir. It's the vacation capital of the world. I'm soaking up sun on the beach and drinking an Afghani mojito."

Fornell chuckled. "_What can I do for you, Dunham_?"

"You heard about McGee?"

There was a pause. "_I heard that Colonel Winter strong armed Gibbs into sending him to Afghanistan."_

"McGee is MIA as of yesterday."

"_Damn, I didn't know that. Man, I really like that kid. I bet Gibbs is half out of his mind over this_.

"Haven't talked to him, but I'm thinking the same."

"_What's up_?"

"I'm sitting here in a café watching something very unlikely occur. Winter's chief of staff, Captain Reiser is across the street right now meeting with Gul Baden Hussain."

"_I've heard the name. Tell me more_."

"Hussain is the head of mercenary group in Afghanistan. They're guns for hire, and they'll work for either side. Money is their only religion. He has some of the best hired guns in the country."

"_What's he doing with a Marine captain_?"

"Winter will do just about anything for a win. Any means necessary is his motto. I heard that he's hired this group before, but it's never been confirmed. These guys are definitely on our most wanted list and so working with them is a definite no-no."

"_You think this has anything to do with McGee's disappearance?"_

"I have no idea, Tobias, but my gut's on fire over this one. One of the specialties for Hussain's group is kidnapping, but that's all I got."

"_Why kidnap McGee?"_

"Winter is wild about wanting to keep him in country. McGee's got a skill set that's making a difference. Winter is training more like him, but for the time being, McGee's the man over here."

"_You can't tell Gibbs this. You haven't connected any of the dots. Plus, he'll go ballastic over the idea."_

"Yeah, I'm not sending this through official channels at all."

"_What can I do for you that your CIA handlers can't?"_

"You're just better at this, Tobias. You've got FBI access and Homeland Security access. Plus, this isn't anyone's priority right now and I need it to be. I don't know if it's connected to McGee, but I do know that you'll put it at the top of the pile on the possibility it could be. I mean, you and Gibbs are like best friends, right?"

Fornell sighed. "_Yeah, we curl each other's hair and read about our favorite pop stars together at slumber parties. Listen, this stays between you and me. We tell Gibbs nothing for right now. The man's gotta' be riled up enough. Tell me what you need."_

Hussain's English is American. I thought you could track down his time in the U.S. See if he still has contacts here. I don't know if it's about McGee, but I think we oughta' know what this guy's doing for Winter."

"_This is a real long shot, Dunham. Why are you so invested_?"

"Hey, I like the kid too. He's trying to the right thing. Loyal to a fault. Guys like that are pretty rare in my business."

"_All right, Chad. I want to hear from you every day."_

…

McGee heard some shouting, and he struggled to open his eyes. The right side of his head ached tremendously. What he could see of the room was mostly dark. There was one small window near the top. It was hot and stuffy. The floor was dirt and the walls were clay. There were others in the room, and as his eyes focused, he could make out the faces of the Marines with whom he'd travelled. There was a commotion at the door, and it opened. A Marine, the one female in the group, was pushed into the room, stumbling until she fell against the far wall. Two Afghanis strode in and grabbed another Marine, dragging him out of the room. The door closed again.

The female was named Finch, and she crumpled on the ground, muffling sounds with her hands. One of the other Marines tried to approach, "Finch, you okay?"

Finch pushed him away. "Leave me alone."

"Are you crying?" Another one asked.

"Shut up!" She said and turned her face toward the wall.

McGee could see the struggle she was having in trying to calm herself. She was the lone female, and had probably spent most of her enlistment trying to prove herself. Despite the pain radiating from his head, McGee inched over to her until he was leaning against the wall next to her. "It's okay, Finch. Your Gunny isn't here right now. You don't have to try so hard."

She shook her head and continued to hide her face to the wall.

"The more you can tell us about what happens out there, the better prepared we'll be when it's our turn."

She swallowed and nodded.

McGee reached out and took her hand. "Tell us as much as you can."

Her voice was low. "They had questions about you, Sir. Mostly, they want to know how a civilian got hooked up with our unit. They seem to know about you."

McGee nodded. Fear was rising in his gut but he said nothing.

"I tried not to answer them. I really tried."

"Hey, it's okay, Finch. There's nothing you could've told them that was top secret."

"They wanted to know your work locating their IPS signals. I couldn't tell them much. I don't know much."

"Whatever you said was fine. Really. My work wasn't exactly top secret. They've probably figured out what was happening anyway with the increase in raids."

"I'm worried for you, Sir."

McGee didn't answer; he just squeezed her hand. After a few minutes, one of the Corporals said, "What are you thinking, Sir?"

McGee leaned his head back against the clay wall. "I've been in a situation like this before."

"And you survived." Finch asked in a shaky voice.

"I did."

"Can you tell us more?"

"I went with my team to Somalia to catch a terrorist who had killed a dear friend. I didn't know what I was doing and a friend of mine, Tony, and I were captured by the terrorist. We found out that our friend, Ziva, was still alive. I was so amazed that she survived, but it was also bittersweet. I couldn't imagine how any of us would escape. It was rough. We were beaten and tortured. I knew it had to be the end. I felt paralyzed, but Tony didn't. He kept up this banter with the terrorist. He seemed fearless. I lay on the floor pretending to be unconscious, and there was Tony tied to a chair making jokes and taking punches for it."

McGee chuckled. "At the time, I thought he was crazy, but I've had a lot of time to think about it. Tony wasn't crazy. He didn't need to keep talking, but he knew it would help for me to hear him being fearlessness. And it did. He put up with that abuse to keep me from falling apart."

"And you escaped."

"Yeah. I have an amazing boss, a Marine actually, and he got us out."

"Did you ever thank Tony?"

McGee smiled. "No. He and I, uh…we have a complicated relationship. We don't tell each other things like that. But I know how much I mean to him. It's about actions. It's about him having my six whenever I need him. And he knows I'd do anything for him."

"You sound military when you say that like you've been through battle together."

"I suppose that's true. We've seen enough danger together. I know Boss works us hard and we don't let rules get in the way when a life is at stake. We've lost team members to violence. They know that I'd take a bullet for any of them."

"I wish they were out there right now." Finch whispered.

McGee nodded. "Yeah. Me too. But I'm not that worried, Finch. I'm surrounded by four of the best warriors in the world. It doesn't get any safer than a roomful of Marines."

He saw smiles grow on the young faces around him. McGee was terrified, but Tony had taught him a lot about working with probies."

….

They came for him a few hours later. Finch had fallen asleep on his shoulder. When he heard the Afghani voices behind the door, he knew it was time. He gently pushed the sleeping Finch to one of her teammates and stood.

"Sir?" Asked one of the Marines getting to his feet.

"Stand down, Soldier. This is my chance to find out what they want."

The door opened, and McGee walked toward the Afghanis before any of the soldiers could react.

….

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning! This may be the most disturbing chapter of any story that I have ever written. It's pretty intense! While Tim is stuck in a situation he can't get out of, he's pretty amazing. It will be a few days before I can get another chapter up. Please let me know what you think. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 6

Every time, Gibbs closed his eyes, he saw that young face with those green eyes looking at him, always ready to do his bidding. In the beginning, he wasn't sure the kid would make it, but here it was almost 8 years later, and McGee still came back for more.

Gibbs took him for granted. This was not a new thought. Gibbs had known this for a long time. McGee made it easy. Given a problem, he'd stay all night, if necessary, to solve it. He didn't have to be pushed. McGee was driven to get things right. More than that, he was driven to find justice for victims. Gibbs merely needed to point him in the right direction.

Gibbs was having trouble getting even the little bit of sleep that he survived on. He felt responsible for McGee. The kid felt like he had something to prove, and Gibbs knew that it was his fault for that. He felt so sure about this that he couldn't even find solace in the work on his boat. He tried bourbon, but he knew that kind of solution was a bottomless pit for him, and so he poured his last bottle down the drain.

He went home at midnight and came back to work at 5 a.m. these days. It was only at work that he felt like he could survive his demons.

It was still early morning when he heard voices coming from the lab. Abby was there on a stool perched in front of her McGee shrine. He stopped at the door and listened.

"Timmy, it's day 48. I miss you something terrible. I just wish you'd come home. It will be different this time. I know now what I'm missing. I know that you're the only one for me."

She stopped for a moment and wiped at her eyes. "I went to church last night. Actually, right now, I'm going every night. The nuns have been meeting me there. You'd like them. I know you've had bad nun experiences, but I know you'd like these ladies. They like you. They've been hearing about you for years."

Gibbs walked up behind her slowly. Abby smiled. "Boss is here, Tim. He's been very sad since you left. I can't ask him about it because he's Gibbs, but I can feel it. I know you don't want him to hurt like that. If you were here, you'd tell him that this was your journey, your decision. You'd tell him that he did nothing wrong."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He didn't say anything.

Abby closed her eyes. "I didn't know how much I care about him. Did you know?"

Gibbs nodded. "I've watched the two of you for a long time. You love each other very much."

"You must've worried. Rule 12."

"No. I never worried. The two of you belong together. I always knew it. You're happy when you're with him. Always happy."

"What if he doesn't come back?"

He sighed. "Abs, we don't think like that. It doesn't send the right energy to McGee. We stay strong. We stay confident."

Abby nodded. "I have to try harder."

"It's okay, Abby. Natural mistake. Just remember that McGee is a fighter. He's not going to give up."

….

McGee was panting heavily. This room had more sunlight. It also had several Taliban men standing around during his questioning. It had been approximately five hours. He'd been measuring the sun as it moved across the sky. He'd estimated the sizes of several objects and used that to create complex calculations in his head. If the need ever arose, he'd be able to describe the inside of this crude desert room with minute detail. He'd estimated the weights and heights of all the men, and then he calculated the distance from which Gibbs could safely kill them with his sniper rifle.

The only time he wasn't devising mathematical problems was when someone was kicking him or asking him more asinine questions. It was the worst interrogation he'd ever been to. They would question him for twenty minutes on something, then beat him for ten, and then they'd wander off to drink tea or text on their dusty cell phones. When they came back, their questions always meandered in unexpected directions. McGee suspected that they were merely keeping up appearances. They seemed to operate with absolutely no urgency.

Late in the afternoon, they left him tied to a chair and wandered outside. He could hear them first debating and then hotly arguing something. He tried to think about escape but he had no strength left. Even if he could get untied, he couldn't stay on his feet. There was an odd rattle that went with the pain in his chest that told him he'd broken ribs. His throat was as dry as a bone. He hadn't had water in a day and a half and his throat felt like dust. After awhile, he rested his head on his shoulder and nodded off.

…..

Dunham was sleeping on the 2nd floor balcony when his phone rang. It was early morning but the air was already radiating like a furnace. Dunham shook the sand out of his beard and answered. "What!"

"_You are a sweetheart in the morning, Chad_."

"Fornell! Do you know anything?"

"_In fact, I am full of information_."

"Spill it! I don't know a damn thing. Tried to have Hussain followed, but it's almost impossible in this cesspool of a city."

"_Winter is a bastard. There is a unit of 20 communication specialists currently training in Quantico for the skill set that he needs. They've been training for almost 4 months. They have two more months to go. He didn't need McGee to do any training. He was just too damned impatient to wait another few months. He just needed someone in the field. Also found that he pulled the same trick on a FBI cyber agent about two months ago. The man got in country, and was immediately thrown out into the field. FBI director pulled him out within three weeks."_

"Wish Gibbs had known that."

"_Me too."_

"McGee's a brilliant man. Surprised me he let this go so long. He seemed rather deferential of Winter."

"_McGee doesn't always see the forest for the trees. He's got a laser focus. I can imagine that he got so caught up in the work that he didn't really stop to think about his own safety."_

"He wanted to show Gibbs that he could do this as well as anyone."

Fornell sighed. "_I was worried about that. Tony and Ziva are so capable in the field_ _that McGee tends to get overlooked. I'm not surprised he has a chip on his shoulder. Any one of them would swim oceans to prove themselves to Gibbs."_

"It's time for me to carry my weight here. Let me see if I can find Hussain's trail today. Are we talking to Gibbs yet?"

"_I was going to head over there now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

…..

Sec Nav was a man who'd witnessed and experienced everything. He'd stared down men harder than Gibbs in the past. All of Gibbs' bulldog ferocity had no impact on him especially through an MTAC screen.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I can appreciate your concerns, but I will not allow an NCIS team to go to Afghanistan now."

"Sir, my team and I all have Middle East experience. We can operate just fine. We'll work through the CIA. We won't inconvenience military operations."

"Winter has filed a formal complaint about you. I am not about to antagonize him further by putting you on the ground there. I understand that you don't think he has sufficiently protected Agent McGee, but the man is doing important work. He's making a difference. And if he needs to be an asshole to get it done, I am more than willing to overlook it. Don't forget that men like Patton were brilliant commanders but complete failures as human beings."

Gibbs sighed deeply. "Yes Sir."

"I'm damned sorry about your man. Vance tells me that he was best of the best. Winter assures me that everything possible is being done to find him. You have to remember that this is a war. There are casualties. As a veteran, I shouldn't have to tell you that."

"No Sir, you don't need to tell me that."

Sec Nav looked at him with tired eyes. "You're the best, Gibbs, but if I have to choose between you and Winter, that bastard is going to win every single time. You understand?"

Gibbs fought the urge to throw something at the screen. Instead, he stood ramrod straight and wished his superior a good day. His only consolation was hearing Brownie curse in the background when the picture faded.

…

The sun had gone down, and a gentle breeze blew on McGee's face. He tried to open his eyes, but one was too swollen. He raised his head. It seemed very silent, and for a moment, he let himself imagine that the Taliban had fled the area. Then the voices arose again, and he knew that nothing had changed. The group of them walked back into the room; most of them standing against the wall staring at him. His interrogators came in as well. Only two of them had spoken English with him.

One of them stepped forward. "We have convened a jury to examine your crimes. You are a civilian disguised as American military. You have engaged in subversive actions designed to destroy Afghani civilians. Your raids have resulted in 16 Afghani deaths. We must send a message to the Americans about this atrocity, and their unwillingness to use proper rules of engagement. Therefore, at sun up, you will be beheaded in the courtyard. It will be filmed and it will be sent to American Infidels."

"No! This is not necessary!" McGee shouted.

Hands were pulling at his ropes, and he was pulled upright. The one speaking to him walked up to his face, "It has been decided. May Allah have mercy on you."

McGee breathed hard. "The Marines with me. They are prisoners of war. They are protected under the Geneva Convention. Tell me that you will adhere to the rules of engagement. Tell me that they'll be safe."

"Why should we follow rules when your own armed forces do not?"

"Please. They are young. They are new. They've committed no crimes. The military will pay to ransom them back. Please."

"A condemned man should not dictate terms."

"Dictate!" McGee snorted. "Dictate! I am begging you."

"Beg for your own life, American."

McGee closed his eyes. "Would it help? The Taliban doesn't respect weakness."

"Americans always beg for their lives."

He shook his head. "Where I come from, there is no begging. If you have any common sense you wouldn't execute an innocent man. Hopefully, you'll come to your senses in the next few hours."

"You won't beg for yourself, but you will for the Marines."

McGee glared at him. "They are young! Just starting out! The world will never understand the Taliban cause if it is only a merciless one."

The Afghani man shook his head and ordered men to put McGee back in the cell. McGee was pushed through the door, tumbling to the ground in the center of the room.

…..

Fornell wandered into the bullpen. Ziva barely acknowledged him, and Tony couldn't even do that. The two of them had clearly exhausted all civil conversation. Neither looked liked they'd been getting much sleep. The dark circles under Ziva's eyes were heavy. DiNozzo wore that mask of anger on his face that promised trouble for anyone seeking a way in.

Fornell sat down at Gibbs' desk. "Where's Jethro?"

"I don't know," Ziva whispered.

Fornell sighed. "I'm sorry about Tim. I think an awful lot of that young man."

Ziva nodded, but Tony ignored him.

"I came to see if there's anything the FBI could offer your team."

Tony rolled his head toward Fornell. "Really? What would that look like? You got somebody over there that could take over for McGee? He's going to need to be pretty special. McGee's hard to replace, you know."

"I know." Fornell typed in his email on Gibbs' desktop.

"Sec Nav won't let us go to Afghanistan to help in the search," Ziva said.

"Not surprised, Ziva. I'm not sure Afghanistan is big enough for Gibbs and Winter at the same time."

"Boss blames himself," Tony murmured. This surprised Fornell. It wasn't like DiNozzo to share with him unless there was no other choice.

"He shouldn't," Fornell said.

Tony glanced at him. "I thought you should know. You're his friend. There might be an outside chance you could reason with him."

"I'll do my best, DiNozzo."

Fornell rubbed at his chin and started responding to email. It took a minute before he noticed Gibbs staring down at him. "Lost your office, Tobias?"

Fornell sat back. "I was waiting for you."

"We're kinda' busy here."

"Oh, I can see that."

"You have something for us?"

Fornell got up and offered Gibbs his chair. "I'm here to offer what I can."

"Not a lot of FBI activity in Afghanistan right now. Can't think what you could do."

"I'm Homeland Security as well, Jethro. In that capacity, I can travel to Iraq or Afghanistan whenever I have the need."

"Sec Nav won't let us go there."

"I'm wondering if anyone would notice if you were travelling as a member of my team."

"You serious, Tobias?"

"It's going to take at least ten days to set it up. Got to cut through a lot of red tape. McGee might be home by then."

Gibbs pointed at him. "You put that request through now! If he's not back by then, I'm going over there to look for him!"

Fornell nodded. "Here's hoping that there's no need to actually go."

Tony stood up. "I want on your team too."

"I don't know," Fornell shrugged. "You and I don't play well in the same sandbox."

"I will go as well." Ziva stood.

"Okay, I'm starting to regret ever showing up here today."

Gibbs sighed. "Do what you can, Tobias. We need to be a part of this for McGee."

Fornell nodded. He looked at Gibbs. There was more to share, but he sensed that Jethro had no place to put it right now. Making him angrier at Winter when he could nothing with it but wait, seemed somehow cruel. He grabbed his coat and left.

…

McGee was propped up against the clay wall again. The Marines were anxious about his condition. With nothing available, they still did their best to keep him comfortable. McGee was in a strange state of shock. He could respond to their questions and concerns, but his mind was focused on his possible execution at dawn. The idea of beheading was grotesque at best, and he struggled to keep his mind from visualizing too much.

They huddled around him asking questions about the day. He answered as best he could, but said nothing about his impending death sentence. It would be too much for them. There would be no space in the room for all of the panic it would trigger.

Finch was especially teary about this. McGee wasn't much older, but he was old enough to represent stability and maturity. Their concern for him was touching. Another Marine, Corporal Miller, was keeping his attention now. There was something about the kid that reminded him of DiNozzo. Kid stayed near the door and was always on his feet when the door opened. McGee noticed how he tried to put himself between the Afghanis and the rest of the Marines.

After a tense hour of fussing, the Marines settled back against the wall. In many ways, McGee wanted only solitude, but he knew that thinking about what was going to happen brought his gut nothing but fear. He tested his dry throat and said, "Anybody here ever been in love?"

"Yes Sir, I have. She had a rockin' hot bod. I couldn't concentrate for months."

McGee forced a chuckle. "Miller, I think you're confusing love with lust."

A blonde kid, still 19, spoke up, "I am not. Fell in love when I was fifteen. We married last year. I think about her every day. It's been hell trying to sleep without her picture next to me."

McGee smiled. "You got it, Reiser. Sounds like true love to me."

Finch looked at him. "What about you, Sir?"

"There's a woman back home named Abby. I fell in love with her almost 8 years ago. At first we were together, but we wanted different things. Still, I work with her every day. We have something very special. I know her better than anyone and she knows me better than anyone. I've tried to move on. I've dated many women, but none of them make me feel like she does. Before I left, she gave me some reason to believe that we could be a couple again. I felt like a million bucks after that. I couldn't wait to see her again."

"You hope to be with her when this is all over?"

McGee felt his eyes welling with tears, and he was glad that the room was dark. "I've never wanted anyone so much in my life."

The room grew silent for a while. Then Miller spoke up, "You think maybe you could tell us some more about Gibbs, Ziva, and DiNozzo?"

McGee grunted. "Let me tell you about the time the Boss almost blew up and he lost his memory."

…..

Hours later, they were all sleeping save McGee. He stared up at the small window, catching glimpses of moonlight. In the last half hour, the night sky had started to fade. Soon it would be dawn. Tears fell down his face freely now. There were so many unfinished things in his life; things that he would never have a chance to experience.

More than that, the tears were for the ones he'd leave behind. Abby would be crushed. He didn't underestimate his meaning in her life, but he was grateful that she had so many special people at NCIS to comfort her. His parents and Sarah would be grief-stricken. As a family, they'd always been so close. Tony would show his grief through anger, and he hoped that the people around Tony would see through to the pain he would be feeling. Ziva would be very sad. There was something ancient about her, a wisdom that grew from years of sorrow. He hated to add to that. As for Gibbs, in some ways, he worried about Boss most of all. He knew Boss was second-guessing his decision to all McGee to go. Losing him would add to his deep well of grief; grief that showed itself every day in his stoicism, his drive, and his silence. McGee had lived for those moments when Gibbs was able to steal a few brief moments of laughter.

Blues and oranges started to emerge in the sky outside. McGee could hold his breath against the hope that they'd found reason in the night hours, but his gut told him otherwise. Several more minutes of silence started to lull him into the idea that all was forgotten, but then he heard the voices and men in the hallway. Across from him, Miller's head jerked up. McGee wiped at his face furiously. Miller started to rise.

"Stay down, Miller. They just want to question me some more."

"Something doesn't feel right, Sir."

McGee sighed. "It might be awhile before I come back. I have a feeling they'll be keeping me in interrogation for some time. You're going to have to be the leader in this bunch. I can see your potential, Miller. You have to be strong. Give them hope. Living with nothing but fear isn't living at all. Do you understand me?"

The Marine nodded. "What's going to happen to you, Sir?"

"I'll be fine, Soldier. Stay focused on your crew here. I need you to take care of them."

The door opened and men came in, grabbing McGee by the arms and pulling him to his feet.

Miller was standing, looking ready to pounce, but McGee caught his eye. "I told you what you needed to do! You gotta' problem with that, Corporal?"

The frightened Corporal shook his head and stayed against the wall.

…

The next minutes felt like an out of body experience. McGee was manhandled plenty, but his mind didn't register the pain. He felt as if he was something of a spectator to the proceedings. He was shoved in a chair and a digital camera was pointed at his face. His chief interrogator appeared. "Say your last words for the camera."

McGee shook his head. Bile rose up in his throat, but he managed to keep from vomiting his panic.

"This is your last chance, American. Tell your loved ones what they need to hear."

McGee shook his head again angrily.

"Come on, American. We want to see your tears. We want you to show us your heart."

"No!" He shouted.

"They will wonder about you. They will want to know what they meant to you."

McGee was able to open both eyes despite the swelling. "My family knows how I feel. My other family at NCIS knows as well. There is nothing more to say."

"Beg for us, American!"

McGee gathered what little moisture was left in his mouth and spit at the camera. Then he was on the ground and someone was kicking him in the belly. Hands grabbed his arms and dragged him across the yard. Men with long blades were sharpening them on stones. McGee did his best to look away. There was a smoothed stone that looked like a stool. McGee was dragged over and pushed over this stone. He was roughly positioned several times. After a few minutes, he stopped struggling. More than anything, he needed this atrocity to end. These were the last moments that Timothy McGee remembered.

….

14


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter was super sad to write. I wanted to get real reactions without creating melodrama one wouldn't really see in these characters. I really focused on Gibbs' and Tony's reactions. I would really appreciate you letting me know how I am doing with this. I love hearing from you. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 7

Brownie signed in at 4:30 a.m. It had been awhile since his team pulled him out of bed like this. He only had to hear a few sentences of what they thought they had before he was sitting upright, barking at them to shut it down. There would be no viewing of the transmission until he got there. He held off on calling Vance or Gibbs until he knew what it was they had.

He could feel the anxiety rising up in the MTAC room when he entered. They all knew McGee. Some days, he was a regular fixture up there. On the screen was a frozen picture of CIA Agent, Chad Dunham. Brownie looked around the room. There was no need for everyone to be here. He asked his people to leave the room save his shift supervisor. Once alone, he had the shift supervisor turn it on. He sat down to watch it himself. He asked it to be stopped three times. He was immediately glad he cleared the room. The first two times he had it stopped, he needed to compose himself. It would no one any good if the chief MTAC officer had emotional reactions to feeds. The third time was because he was sure he was going to vomit. At that point, there were still two minutes left to the feed, but he stopped watching it. Clearly, he was going to have to watch this many times, and he was going to spare himself what he could. Sighing deeply, he picked his phone and dialed Vance. Then he called Gibbs.

…..

Gibbs was agitated when he arrived. Brownie was only relieved that he didn't bring any coffee with him. Vance sat quietly and waited for him to settle. "Jethro, you don't have to watch this."

Gibbs spun on his heel. "He was mine, Leon!" He was my agent!"

"Are you going to let your team see this?"

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know."

Vance sighed. "Brownie, play it."

Dunham came on; his mouth was tight and his eyes burning. "Man, I hate to send this to you. We pulled it this morning. I've got analysts going through it. Wanted to wait, but I figure this could hit the web any time. Can't have you stumbling on to this. I did the best I could, Gibbs. I tried to stay on top of him, but Winter is a mean son of a bitch. He kept him outside my reach. I had my suspicions about this, but this was not the endgame I imagined. This is ugly stuff, Gibbs. I figure McGee wouldn't want too many people seeing this."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. He was incapable of sitting down. The video Dunham sent started. It was somewhere remote in Afghanistan. There was a picture of four Marines and McGee being herded into a room. A disembodied voice came on with a pronounced accent. "This is footage of American criminals who've come to this country to destroy our way of life. They have burned villages and killed innocent women and children. Justice must be served."

The video cut sharply to McGee tied to a chair. He was badly beaten and unconscious. Gibbs cursed. The voice reported, "This is infidel, McGee. He is not military yet he was brought to this country to destroy us. He is a mercenary who cares for nothing but money and power. It is necessary that he dies for the survival of our people. We will execute him in the way that should befall all infidels."

The video cut again. McGee was dragged to a chair and pinned back while an interrogator asked him to say his last words. McGee resisted until he finally insisted that the people he loved already knew of his feelings. He was prodded again and spit at the camera. The lens went wild as McGee was pulled to the ground and kicked repeatedly. Gibbs rubbed his temples with both hands as if trying to control a migraine.

The next shot was of them dragging McGee outside. McGee struggled while they tried to position him on the stone. After a few minutes though, he gave up and rested his head as commanded. The men with long blades approached.

"No!" Gibbs turned away wildly for a moment. Vance was also on his feet, but could do little but shake his head slowly. Gibbs turned back to the screen, and the shot changed again. They were further away from McGee now. The video was blurry. A man with a long blade drew back with all his might and sliced into McGee's neck.

The room started to spin and Gibbs couldn't stay upright. Brownie was there with a waste receptacle and Gibbs grabbed it, vomiting violently. It was several minutes before he stopped heaving. Finally he sat back on the floor and turned red eyes at Vance who was sitting motionless. "They will pay for what they did to him, Leon! I'm going over there and I'm going to bring that boy back! This is a crime! And there are villains on both sides of this!"

"I wish I had a way to get you there. I really do. I know Sec Navy would have my hea-…Damn it! Sec Nav would bust us both."

"I have a way to get there." Gibbs pulled himself to his feet.

"What are you thinking, Jethro?"

"I need some air, Leon. I need some air."

"Your team?"

Gibbs shook his head and stabbed his chest with his finger. "I tell them, Leon! Only I tell them."

With that, he stumbled up the stairs to the door and disappeared.

….

DiNozzo could sense the wrongness of the day the minute he stepped out of the elevator. It was quieter than usual. Plus, there was something heavy in the air. DiNozzo's instincts were legendary. He could feel an emotion in the room before a single soul spoke. He knew a perpetrator almost as quickly as Gibbs did.

Ziva was there, looking more tired than usual. She nodded at him quietly. Tony sat down, and took notice of the fact that Gibbs' desk was empty. Bossman was coming in at dawn these days. It was a surprise not to see him there.

"Seen Gibbs?"

Ziva shook her head. "I've been here for half an hour already."

He felt eyes on him and looked up. Vance was looking down at the two of them. Tony met his gaze, but he said nothing. He just turned around and walked back into the office. Tony felt a twinge in his gut. "Something's not right, Ziva."

She looked up. "One of my dearest friends is MIA in the most dangerous country in the world. Things have not been right for awhile."

"It's worse today."

She narrowed her eyes. "I do not know what that means, Tony."

"It's gone from bad to worse. I can feel it."

"Please Tony, I have no patience for your riddles today."

Tony sat back and tried to concentrate on his email. Focus eluded him. He watched the room carefully as if on a stakeout. He jumped a little when Ducky strolled into the bullpen followed by Jimmy and Abby. One look at the older man and Tony could feel the truth radiating off of him. He closed his eyes.

Ducky cleared his throat. "I just heard from Jethro. He would like to meet with us in the conference room."

Abby cocked her head at him. "Does he have news? I've been praying every day for some news."

Ducky nodded. "I know very little. Jethro will tell us more."

Ziva let out a deep breath and stood. She reached for Tony's hand and clasped it tightly. "This is not good news," she said softly.

…

Gibbs was waiting for them when they entered. He was standing at the window looking out. When he turned toward them, it looked as if he'd aged ten years. His skin was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. Tony led Ziva to one chair and pulled Abby into the chair next to hers. Nothing in this world could put him in a chair right now.

Ducky stepped forward. "I think most of us can guess your news, Jethro."

Gibbs was stiff and cold. "There's a report out of Afghanistan that Tim was killed."

"No Gibbs!" Abby hadn't picked up on the cues. She tried to get up but Ziva grabbed her and pulled her in fiercely. Tony put a hand over his mouth. Hearing it was more than he had imagined.

Ducky shook his head slowly. "This is the worst possible news."

Tony let go of his mouth for a moment. "What happened? Is there a body? You said it was a report. Why are we trusting this report?"

"It wasn't just a report, Tony. There was video."

"Video of what?" Tony narrowed wet eyes at his boss. It was as if there was only the two of them in the room.

"You don't need details. Details won't help."

Ducky frowned. "You're hiding something, Jethro."

DiNozzo's face reddened. "What do you mean, details don't matter! What the hell kind of nonsense is that! Of course, they matter! I want to know what happened to my best friend and I want to know now!"

"Tony, calm down," Ducky said.

Tony rubbed at his face, pacing. "I can't! You just told me Tim's dead and I want to know what happened to him. It's going to come out even if you don't tell me. I will find out the truth!"

Abby sobbed helplessly in Ziva's arms. She lifted her wet face to Gibbs. "Tell us the truth, Gibbs. We need the truth. That's what we do here. We seek the truth."

Gibbs shook his head. "You're right. All of you are right. It's bad though. You shouldn't see it. It was…uh, very traumatic. You'll never be able to erase those images."

"Still want to see it, Boss." Tony stared at him.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "We received a video from Dunham early this morning. He wanted us to see it before we found it online. Tim and four Marines were captured by Taliban. They made a crude video. McGee was on it. They, uh,…they beheaded him on tape."

"This is on tape?" Tony whispered. "Taliban scum beheaded Tim and they taped it?"

Gibbs nodded.

Ziva started chanting Hebrew prayers while she held a shocked Abby. Tears flowed down her face.

"I need to see it." Tony said. He leaned against the wall as if he'd run a long race.

Gibbs shook his head.

"In other words, I should search for it online. I can do that, Boss."

Gibbs shouted. "Why do you want to watch it? It's ugly! It's cruel! Do you think McGee wants you to watch this!"

Tony stayed motionless. "What he endured, I will endure. I will see that video."

"Tony's right, Jethro. We must see the video. As a medical examiner, I need to see what happened. I owe it to that sweet boy. Tony is an investigator, he needs to see it as well."

Ziva lifted her head. "I may know the languages. And as I have been to Afghanistan, undoubtedly, I may see other things as well. I understand things the rest of you do not."

Abby struggled before she could find her voice. "I need to analyze that video tape. I need to know if it's been doctored."

Gibbs looked down and shook his head. "Never Abby. I can't ever allow that. The techs in MTAC can analyze the video. Brownie assured me they could."

"I can look for it online too!"

"No!" Gibbs was breathing in short bursts. He knelt before her, touching her face. "You can't do that. Not you. McGee would hate this above all else. Please understand that."

Tony put his hands on her shoulders. "Boss is right. Others can analyze this. You can't see this."

"I'm strong!"

Tony nodded. "Yes and you're Abby. McGee has loved and watched after you since the day you met. We know what you feel for him. If you believe that McGee is watching you, then you would know that this would break his heart. It will break my heart. And all you have to do is look at the Boss to know what it will do to him. We can't allow it. Will you promise us?"

"I want to help." She sobbed.

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut. "Please Abby!"

"I can't do nothing, Gibbs."

He stroked her cheek. "You will help with this, but you will not watch that video."

Abby nodded softly. He stood up and looked at the rest of them. "Jimmy, you'll stay with Abby. As for the rest of you, we're going to MTAC."

….

Eight hours later, the bullpen was empty except for Gibbs. Vance had taken away their latest case, and put them all on mandatory bereavement leave. Gibbs didn't fight that decision, but Leon was going to need security to get Gibbs out of the building. Going home was a black hole for him. There would be no way to escape those images when he was left to himself.

They'd spent almost six hours in MTAC. It was heart wrenching. Ziva left after the first hour. In a shaky voice, she'd explained that she didn't think she could add anything new. Gibbs reached over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I need you to take care of yourself, Ziva. I need you to be okay."

She nodded, her eyes soft and wet, and left.

Ducky got through it three times. He took off his glasses and dabbed a handkerchief at his eyes. Then he pointed a finger at Gibbs. "I want that boy's body! All of him! I will take care of him in the way he deserves. Do you hear me, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded.

DiNozzo stayed. He hadn't said much of anything, but every time the feed finished, he asked Brownie to run it again. After the fifth viewing, he asked again, but Gibbs shook his head at Brownie. Brownie took it off the screen and left the room.

Tony didn't hide the tears that fell. He'd let them streak down his face as he studied the video again and again. He looked up at Gibbs. "I didn't know it was possible to feel this much anger. I felt it when Ziva was missing, but I had nothing visual. I had no window on the cruelty she suffered. Watching what they did to Tim…" His chin trembled and he steadied himself. "I don't know how to get control of myself."

Gibbs sat down beside him. "It'll take time. This is what I felt when I lost Shannon and Kelly. The injustice of it ate at my gut like a parasite. It consumed me."

"How did this happen? How did I end up loving him so much? I mean, he was such a nerdy thing with that baby face, stuttering and following you around like a puppy. I tried to ignore him. I made excuses when his ideas were better than mine. How many times did I superglue him to his keyboard, Boss? He and I…two people could not be more different than one another."

Gibbs smiled. "The kid just kept coming back."

"And he learned how to fight back. And he just kept getting better at the work. And while he was never first through the door, he was always on my six. In the field and everywhere else. I don't remember when it happened, but one day I realized that there was no one in this world, outside of you, that I trusted more than I trusted him. He was so good-hearted. He was my best friend."

"It was a pleasure to watch the two of you get so close."

Tony nodded. "I don't know how to say this. What we watched today was horrific, but I actually feel a huge sense of pride in Tim. Am I making any sense to you?"

Gibbs's eyes watered as he considered this idea. "He never let them win, did he?"

"They never got their sniveling American for the video. He never gave up. He was a proud American 'til the end."

"I never took time today to see that perspective, Tony. Thank you for that." Gibbs' voice cracked.

"You gonna' be okay, Boss?"

Gibbs sighed deeply. "I know how to fight, DiNozzo. As long as there is an enemy out there, I'll keep getting up in the morning.

….

Gibbs finally left NCIS. He drove over to Ducky's in the early morning. He climbed the old Victorian steps and noted that the sun was just beginning to come up in the sky. He sat down to watch. A few minutes later, he heard the front door creak open, and Ducky came out, balancing two cups of coffee.

Gibbs looked up. "Did I wake you?"

Ducky shook his head. "Never made it to bed."

"How's Abby?"

"She's sleeping. Finally. Had to sedate her around 3 a.m."

"She let you do that?"

"Oh, God, no. I had to spike her Caf-Pow."

Gibbs grew the ghost of a smile and took a sip of coffee.

"How long does Vance have us on Bereavement Leave?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I didn't ask. I have to organize my thoughts. I have to concentrate on getting over there and bringing him back."

"You'll need me there. The body won't be easy to identify if it has spent much time in the desert."

"I thought about that, Duck. Glad you're volunteering. Worried I'd have to kidnap you."

Ducky smiled. "Glad to see I'm not the only criminal in the bunch."

Gibbs' eyebrow shot up. "Duck?"

"You'll thank me later."

Gibbs' head suddenly felt too heavy for his neck. "Duck! What the hell did you put in that coffee?"

…

The Allied Forces had a banquet once a month in Kabul. It was all about supporting the spirit of friendship and collaboration. They even invited the spooks from the different countries. The whole thing was designed to break various turf issues that came with lots of hands in one pot. Dunham found them to be stiff and boring. Usually, various commanders went up to the dais and made flowery statements about teamwork. Occasionally, commanders made political statements about getting more troops or gave testimonials about particularly successful missions.

Dunham hated the bullshit, but he went for the food. There were always generous portions of American fare that tasted like it should. The steaks were always overdone, but the Texan in Dunham couldn't pass up a nice piece of beef.

Tonight, he was in a particularly sour mood. He'd sent off the beheading video to NCIS. He wanted to talk to Gibbs over a feed, but he felt so damn helpless about it. He had all of his contacts scouring Kabul for information about Hussain and his crew. He still had nothing but his gut driving him, but they didn't call him the cowboy for nothing. He'd made cases starting with less than this.

A waiter came by and he ordered a double shot of bourbon for himself and the empty place setting next to him. Wilson, sitting across from him, shook his head. "Pretty soon, you're going to hanging from the chandeliers and expecting me to do something about it. And I'm telling you now that when you do that, I'm just going to pretend I don't know you."

"Bad, fucking week, Wilson."

"I should know. You been yapping in my ear about it 4-5 hours out of every day."

"I like those NCIS folks. Losing McGee is going to put a big hole in that team. Damned wrong, unfair bunch of cowshit if you ask me."

"Got it, but mainlining bourbon isn't going to help anybody."

"Can't know that until you try it, Bro."

Dunham threw a coat over the empty chair next to him and cut up a roll on the plate. It ensured that the waiter would serve a meal there, and he would have two of the filet mignons. It was a beautiful bit of meat, but it was small and a Texan could hardly survive on one little chunk of meat.

Commanders got up and told their fairytales about working together effortlessly. Dunham drown out most of it, paying attention to his beef and bourbon. Then a voice he knew was talking and his head shot up. Colonel Winter was up on the dais talking about a recent tragedy involving eight Marines and a consultant who were attacked by Taliban.

Dunham downed another bourbon and sat up straight. The Colonel talked on and on about the bravery of the Marines, how four had died at the scene, four more and the consultant had been kidnapped, and how news had come to him that the consultant was beheaded. Nausea rose up in Dunham. Every instinct in his body told him that Winter was responsible for this atrocity.

Then the Colonel said, "A situation like this serves to remind us that more resources are needed out in the field to battle these evil forces. We have video clearly showing the beheading of the consultant brought in to assist the troops. This needs to be brought to the attention to the American public. They need to know the inhumanity of Taliban forces…"

Dunham stood up. Could Winter have actually staged this attack to create more sympathy out of Washington? Beheadings had always been fodder for the media. But why McGee? McGee was an important resource.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Wilson. "I ain't going to do anything."

"Sit down."

Dunham shrugged him off. Winter was finished and followed his escort out of the room. Suddenly, Dunham darted around the tables and ran out into the hall. Winter and escort walked in his direction. Wilson caught up to Dunham and grabbed him from behind. Dunham struggled. "You got some balls, Winter! You staged that attack! You killed McGee!"

Winter stopped and his escort drew their weapons. "Dunham, you are damn close to committing an act of sedition!"

"Sedition! You gotta' be kidding me. I'm just reminding you of the facts, Man! I just happen to know the truth!" Dunham strained in Wilson's arms.

Officers heard the commotion and started to wander out into the hallway.

"Man is drunk! Has no respect for the military! Damned CIA."

"I'm not going to rest until I prove this whole thing."

"Sounds like a threat." Winter was very aware of the witnesses around them.

"It's a promise, Brother. It's an honest to God promise."

Winter nodded to his escort. "Arrest him for making terroristic threats against a Marine officer in a war zone."

Soldiers swarmed around Dunham. Wilson quickly reached in Dunham's back pocket and grabbed his phone. Dunham was yanked away, leaving Wilson standing there. Winter pointed at him. "You want to join him!"

Wilson stood tall. "I witnessed the whole thing. There was no threat. The CIA director will have a report on his desk by morning. And I'll tell you one thing: when Dunham has a gut feeling, it always turns out to be something big."

Winter glared at him for a moment, clearing weighing his options. Finally, he shook his head at the officers watching, and walked away. Wilson secreted Dunham's phone in his jacket and disappeared back into the ballroom.

…..

TBA Next chapter on Friday night


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I promised this for Friday night but failed. It's been a very long week, and I feel sort of crushed under the weight of a lot of work responsibilities right now. It took me awhile to get my head in the right place to write this. I could've sent out a 1000 word chapter last night, but I really feel a need to tell a story with each chapter. I appreciate your patience. At 46, I'm getting very set in my ways. Please read and let me know what you're thinking. My mind took me in some unusual directions this time. Sheila

P.S. gave me error messages all Saturday night. Couldn't post until now.

Surviving Winter

Chapter 8

It took a day for Ziva to find him. Tony had spent the first night walking from bar to bar, drinking anything that could promise him a dreamless night. Around dawn, he started walking along the river in Georgetown; too drunk to drive but too stubborn to call anyone for help. She found him sleeping on a park bench around noon. He wrestled with her when she tried to wake him, but she was Ziva and so it took only minutes to deposit him in her car. She brought him home and poured him into her bed.

The act of caring for him distracted her from her sorrow and she took time undressing him and putting his clothes in the wash. Throughout the afternoon, she sat with him while he vomited his guts into a pail, she helped him drink water, and she sang to him softly. It was late afternoon before he fell into a deep sleep. She curled up with him, leaving the rest of the world behind.

He woke quite early in the morning, and he was leaning on his side staring at her when she woke. She stroked his cheek and spoke to him in Hebrew. Tony hung on her every word. Then she pushed him toward the shower while she made breakfast.

Hyperactive, extroverted Tony was mute sitting across from her, eating what she offered and watching her silently. When breakfast was over, he helped her bus dishes, but then grabbed her hand before she could wash them. He led her into the bedroom and sat on the bed. At first, she shook her head. She worried about unleashing any more emotions. Tony pulled her down until she was sitting beside him. He reached for her ear. "I don't what this is, but I need to be with you. This isn't about sex, Ziva. It's about not being alone right now. I feel so lonely with the thought that he's never coming home…In many ways, he was the only true friend I ever had. He always liked me just the way I was even when I was a complete ass."

Ziva pulled off her shirt and her jeans and crawled in beside him. "Tony, I need to not miss him for a while too. Please."

He was very gentle with her, kissing her softly, while giving her all the time she needed for her tears.

…

Fornell walked out of the warehouse at dawn. He had just had 36 hours of crazy with a mob boss who decided to clean house. There were six dead bodies, four crime scenes, and two rival crime families looking for revenge. Fornell knew enough of the players to schedule a meet and hammer out a ceasefire. He hadn't been home in 2 ½ days.

A junior agent named Maggie handed him a cup of coffee and his cell phone. He frowned at her and she said, "You left this in the car a couple of days ago. It's been ringing off the hook. I wasn't authorized to interrupt you."

Fornell closed his eyes and his body deflated. He hadn't talked to Dunham in three days. He grabbed the phone from Maggie and leaned against the car. "Dunham? Goddamn, I'm sorry. I've been in the middle of a mob war, if you can believe it."

He listened for a few minutes, and then leaned forward as if someone just punched him in the gut. When he hung up, he was breathing hard. Maggie with the soft brown eyes was still standing there, waiting. He looked up, "They cut off his head."

She didn't know what he was talking about, but she'd been watching him for the last few days, and had witnessed how remarkable he was. Fornell could walk into a room and get crime bosses to sit down and listen. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"So what do we do next, Sir?"

He squinted at her. "What unit are you with?"

"I'm in Terrorism, but things have been soft, and the agent-in-charge sent me down here to help out. He told me to make sure you had everything you needed."

He nodded. "You've done a nice job, Agent…Maggie."

"I'm actually Agent Faust, but I let everyone call me Maggie."

"You should go back to your unit now."

She shook her head. "I'm in no hurry. You need sleep and food. I suspect that phone call means that neither of those things are happening anytime soon. Just tell me where you need to go. I'll drive, make phone calls, whatever you need, and you can close your eyes. I have energy bars in the car."

She was young and eager, and he couldn't remember the last time he was either of those things. He nodded. "All right, Agent Maggie. You're driving me to the Navy Yard. Come on."

…..

Gibbs walked into the Director's office a few hours later. Fornell was slumped in a chair, snoring at the ceiling. Jethro had little patience for him and his instinct was to shake him awake. Fornell hadn't returned any of his phone calls in two days, but the level of exhaustion radiating off him left Gibbs feeling some empathy. Without disturbing him, he sat in the chair across from him. He looked at the Director's Aide. "When is Leon ready?"

"He's on a conference call right now. I'll let you know."

Gibbs settled back in the chair and watched Fornell snore. He hadn't been back to the Navy Yard in two days. Ducky's sedative put him out for almost 18 hours. And when he finally woke, there was the matter of Abby. She'd stopped crying but what was left behind was an echo of her former self. For an entire day, she did nothing but sit on Ducky's porch leaning against him, and look out at the garden. She resisted all attempts at conversation. She reminded him of what Kelly was like when she was running a high fever: hot, quiet, and limp. He knew he should check on Tony and Ziva, but he himself felt too drained to do anything but sit and rock Abby on the porch swing.

A young woman came in with a bag and looked down at Fornell. She seemed conflicted. Gibbs nodded at her. "Let him sleep."

She sat down. "He's been working for two days straight. I brought him a sandwich. I imagine he needs the sleep more."

"He was in the middle of something big?"

She nodded. "Mob war. It wasn't his case, but he had the kind of long time connections with these guys needed to stop a bloodbath."

Gibbs closed his eyes. "No time to answer his phone."

She didn't quite know how to respond so she smiled softly and set the sandwich in her lap. A few minutes later, a dream startled Fornell and he jerked forward, eyes open. "Gibbs!"

He no longer had any energy to be angry with Fornell. "Hey Tobias."

Fornell rubbed his face and noticed Agent Maggie sitting next to him. "You still here?"

She nodded and handed him the bag. "Called my boss. They don't have anything new on the docket. I'm your agent for the day."

Gibbs blinked at her and Fornell looked up at the ceiling. "Okay. Faust, right? Um, why don't you go sit down stairs in the bullpen? Ah, it's a group of empty desks near the stairs. I'll let you know when I need you."

She couldn't quite read the men in front of her, but she knew that it was time to get scarce so she got up. "I'll just be downstairs, Sir."

After she left, Gibbs smiled lightly. "Your very own girl agent. Moving up in the world, Tobias."

Fornell pushed the sandwich back in the chair next to him. "I didn't know about McGee until this morning. I am so damned sorry, Jethro."

"Me too."

Fornell sighed. "I know some things about this that you don't."

Gibbs straightened.

"I've been in contact with Dunham the last two weeks. He had some…concerns. Wanted me to follow up. He didn't want to burden you with hunches."

"You didn't tell me?"

Fornell looked around and realized his new girl Friday hadn't thought to bring him coffee. "I didn't tell you, Jethro. There wasn't anything you could do about it, and you were already pretty heated about McGee being over there. It's still only a hunch."

"Is that why we're sitting here waiting for Leon?"

"I called Dunham when I was reunited with my phone this morning. I talked to his partner, Wilson. Winter has jailed Dunham on charges of making terroristic threats."

"Winter jailed him? What the hell?"

"Jethro, I don't know if this is anything, but I'm not crazy about coincidences."

"Have you met me before?"

Leon put his head around the door. "Let's bring this party into my office."

…..

It took Gibbs only ten minutes to start pacing the office. "This happened to an FBI agent and you didn't say anything! And now I gotta' hear that Winter already had computer hackers in training here in the states for the last six months."

"McGee was already captured by then. We were in a process of finding something solid for you. I wanted to give your outrage a little more direction than unconnected facts."

"You really think Hussain's group might have been responsible for the attack on McGee and the Marines? Hussain has American connections!" Gibbs felt his body coming to life again.

"It's Dunham's hunch. Hussain's got friends in D.C. I've had agents on them for the last week. I, um…haven't talked to them in a few days."

"Well, that's number one on our list, Tobias. It's too bad you're sleep-deprived 'cause we gotta' a lot of work to do."

Leon sighed. "So what does this all mean? Are you trying to say that Winter is responsible for McGee's death?"

Fornell threw up his arms. "We were bouncing half-baked ideas back and forth. I don't know what the hell this means. It's his gut, and then it's my gut. Why is Winter's staff meeting with Hussain? Winter spun fairy tales to get McGee over there. Then he sends him to every hot spot in the country. If he's running this and had McGee kidnapped, there would no way McGee would be dead; he needs him too much. Those hackers don't drop in country for another six weeks."

Gibbs nodded. "McGee was Winter's stopgap until trained Marine hackers could get into country. If he's pulling the strings, it makes no sense that McGee is dead."

"You've watched the tape?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs closed his eyes. "More times than I could stomach."

"Can I?"

Gibbs looked at the ceiling. "Knock yourself right the hell out, Toby."

"We have a lot of unanswered questions, Gentlemen." Vance said, getting up, "But that young man deserve answers from us."

Gibbs snorted. "Don't worry, Leon. I promise you that I will find out what happened to that boy with or without NCIS resources."

"And Sec Nav will expect me to keep you on a leash. So we're going to compromise. Keep me in the loop, and I'll let you do exactly what you need to do."

…

Abby found her phone on the floor in Ducky's guest bedroom. There were tons of messages, mostly from Sister Rosita and the girls, but there was also one from NCIS. It was from Murdoch, a new tech up in MTAC. He was green and had latched onto Abby for help when the hazing from his co-workers got too much.

Abby was too drained to really talk to anybody, but Murdoch would be a simple fix. He always was and there was no way he would ask her about anything but programming. She lay back in her bed and dialed him.

"Abby! I can't believe you called back! I was so stupid to call you!"

Abby blinked and sat up. "Calm down, Murdoch."

"I didn't realize you were close friends with McGee, and then Brownie found out I called you for advice and he ripped me a new one."

Hearing the sound of Tim's name pulled at her gut. "Murdoch, what did you need from me?"

"Brownie would kill me if I told you."

"Murdoch, you called me and I know I will kill you if you don't tell me why!"

The line was silent. "Can you promise me Brownie never finds out it was me?"

Abby was sitting up, her head still cloudy. "I promise, Murdoch. What did you want to know?"

"I'm analyzing the tape…and I got confused. I knew you would give me ideas but then I remembered that you weren't supposed to look at it."

Abby felt anger rise in her. She was being treated like a child. Everyone else had been part of this, but it was too much for her. Part of her understood that her feelings for McGee were special, but it still rankled that she'd been kept out of the loop.

"Murdoch, what is the problem?"

"Well, I think it's fixed."

"Tell me anyway."

"We've determined that two cameras were used. The video from the camera up to the point of the…crime is different than the camera used to film the crime."

"Wow! That means it's all doctored! Timmy could still be alive."

"Not so fast, Abby. Afghani dust and sand are hard on digital cameras. There is a good chance that camera one lost resolution and another camera had to be employed. We did our homework. There are at least two other beheadings where this happened. In our situation, the second camera has a much grainier resolution and it is set further away than the first. We're trying to analyze the second part of the video to see if we can determine whether or not, it was McGee. Even if it isn't, there's still no proof that they didn't doctor the video because they didn't have a second camera when the first one failed. It's inconclusive no matter we find. I mean it's hard to figure why they went to all this trouble if they weren't going to follow through."

Abby squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her composure. "I should be looking at that video. Nobody knows McGee better than I do."

"Right. I let you help and I'll be applying at Walmart within a week."

"I understand. No problem. Thanks for thinking of me. Bye Murdoch."

She hung up quickly and considered her options. Going to NCIS wasn't going to work. They'd kick her out of the lab within minutes. Ducky had a dusty old laptop that made her sneeze. Then she remembered a place where she could find everything she needed. She pulled on some clothes and grabbed her car keys.

…

The rest of the day passed in a fog for Fornell. He slept in the car, and let Agent Maggie drive. Gibbs was consigned to the backseat and this left him grouchy, but Fornell didn't care. There was no sleeping if Gibbs drove. The car would be careening around every corner, and Fornell would spend all of his time hanging on for dear life.

They checked out the agents watching Hussain's people. Without Fornell's constant direction, they had uncovered little, and impatience radiated off Gibbs. Fornell got them back on track with some orders for phone taps and extra agents. Still, it was clear that he was disappointed in their performance as well.

Gibbs made phone calls, and they all met up at Ducky's house. Fornell collapsed on a sofa, and his agent Maggie went into the kitchen in search of coffee. Gibbs found Ducky pruning roses in the back. "Hey Duck, I brought Fornell and one of his agents with me. They're ransacking your house."

Ducky sat back and regarded him. "You've got energy, Jethro. Has something happened?"

"Maybe."

"I talked to Tim's parents today. The Navy wants to fly them in next week for a memorial."

Gibbs reddened. "I never called them."

"Vance told you he would take care of it."

"Still, I should have been the one."

Ducky got up, dusting off his knees. "Perhaps, but none of us are at our best right now. You'll call them tomorrow. It's been quite a shock. Tim never told them he had taken a temporary assignment to Afghanistan. His father especially is pretty devastated."

"I got it, Duck."

"How's Abby been today?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

Ducky frowned. "That's strange. She was gone when I went to the house around noon. There was a note saying that she was with you."

Gibbs shook his head.

Ducky sighed. "Our Ms. Scuito has decided to take us for a little ride, I can see. She's probably with the nuns or maybe she's at home. I'll call her as soon as we get back to the house."

"I don't like it."

"We'll check with the main gate to see if she tried to get back into her lab. I'm sure someone would have called us."

…

Abby had spent so many hours with Tim's computers that it took no time for her to find what she needed. The video hadn't gone viral, and for this, she was grateful, but she knew enough about Murdoch to be able to access NCIS and hack into his computer. It took her only fifteen minutes to find it. Abby wasn't squeamish. She modeled most of her persona around a fascination with death. She saw gruesome and cruel things every day. Still, she knew that she would need to take care with this. McGee had been special to her in a way she could never easily articulate.

She transferred the video to McGee's big screen. Then, with hands trembling, she watched it for the first time.

….

DiNozzo stood over a snoring Fornell and frowned. "What's he doing here?"

"That's Agent Fornell. He's helping Special Agent Gibbs with a case." He hadn't noticed the young woman in the corner. She was pretty but not elegant. Her soft brown hair was captured in a ponytail and her large dark eyes carried no makeup.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Maggie Faust. I'm attached to Fornell for the week."

"You talked your boss into a whole week," Gibbs observed from the doorway.

She flushed. "It seems to me that Agent Fornell could use the assistance. His responsibilities are myriad."

Gibbs nodded. He didn't know her endgame, but she was clearly enamored with Fornell. He held no judgment. She was eager to help him navigate the chaos of working for both FBI and Homeland Security and it was clear he would benefit from the assistance. Plus, she knew when to stay out of the way and she made a wonderfully deep and bitter cup of coffee.

Tony smiled a bit if just realizing her interest in the older man. He looked ready to say something when Gibbs cleared his throat and frowned at him. Tony deflated and dropped into a chair. "Why are we here, Boss?"

"I have some updates. Where's Ziva?"

"She's talking to Ducky out on the porch."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm…uh, glad that you weren't alone when I called. I should checked on you before this."

Tony shook his head. "I made it all about me and left the team behind. Buried myself in a little liquid therapy. Ziva had to peel me off a park bench yesterday morning. I should have checked in with you and Abby and Ziva instead of isolating and making myself a problem."

"Sounds like you took a page from my playbook. You live and learn, Tony."

Gibbs suddenly found himself hugging Ziva. She smiled up at him. "I know it's not protocol, but I needed to do that."

He squeezed her hard and nodded, watching Ducky as he came in behind her. "You reach Abby?"

He shook his head. "I'm getting worried. I even called the nuns. No one has seen her."

Tony frowned. "If I know Abby, she's probably back at the lab working."

"I had security go down there twice. She's not there."

"Abby wouldn't hurt herself. She's too stable for that."

"Yeah, I have a key to her apartment. Probably better go over there." Gibbs said.

"Come on, Boss. You had us come over here for a reason. Can we take a few minutes to hear your news before we go Abby hunting?"

Gibbs gestured to a sleeping Fornell. "Fornell and Dunham got a lead on the group that may have kidnapped McGee. Dunham got some intel in Kabul, and Fornell followed it up here. Apparently, members of this group may be working out of D.C. Fornell's got a team on them, and he's invited us to join in."

"The bastards might be living less than 30 minutes away from here? You think I want a piece of that? Damn straight, I do." DiNozzo was on his feet.

Ziva looked at Gibbs with fevered eyes. "How soon can we meet with Fornell's team?"

"It's set up for tomorrow."

"Is that all you know, Gibbs?" Ziva's instincts were as sharp as his.

He sighed. "That's all that's relevant for right now."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Boss. Don't leave us hanging."

Gibbs stared at him, motionless. "I don't have anything else you need to know right now. Let's go find Abby."

…

She'd watched it 18 times before she turned off the sound. After her fifth viewing, she thought it was getting easier. The tears had stopped flowing. A strange sense of calm settled over her. She studied the second video frame by frame with as much resolution as McGee's equipment afforded her. She had isolated and studied the prone form lying on the stone with a hood over his head. Some moments, she felt sure it wasn't McGee, but as time went on, she found characteristics that reminded her of McGee. A couple of times, she was convinced she could see his face through the hood. Things started to deteriorate after that. The 16th time through the video, McGee stood up after he was beheaded and spoke to her. "Abby, don't forget about me."

Her rational mind knew it wasn't possible, but she saw him do it plain as day. It was as if watching it so many times revealed deeper layers of content. Twice more, she watched, and once he got out of the chair where they were interrogating him and asked, "Was I ever really important to you?" She screamed, "Yes!" at the screen over and over.

The 18th time, he stood up and said, "I wish we'd had a real chance, Abby." She yelled at the screen that they had a chance, that it wasn't over. This time McGee's disembodied head dripping blood out of his neck was in his hands and he said, "Too late, Abs."

That was too much for here and she screamed until she was hoarse, turning off the sound in desperation. She continued to watch without the sound, and found that he was still able to talk to her at different moments. It horrified her, but she couldn't look away. It was the only connection that she had left to him. If she kept watching, if they kept talking, maybe he could find a way to rejoin her.

Her eyes burned from lack of blinking, and she held no thoughts about food or drink. She curled up with a pillow and a blanket, careful to make sure she never lost sight of the running video, and waited for him to come home.

…

His eyes opened in an impossibly bright room. It took awhile to recognize it as some sort of clinic. He moved body parts, but everything ached desperately. He wasn't chained to anything so the chance for escape was possible and he prayed that his wounded muscles would cooperate when the time came. Before he could formulate a plan, the door opened and a female in fatigues walked in.

"Finch?" He asked. Her hair was grown impossibly long and it was blonde now.

"No, Mr. McGee, my name is Kathy. Colonel Winter wanted me to let me know when you woke. Do you feel like you're well enough to talk with him?"

McGee frowned. It seemed unlikely that Winter was involved with the Taliban. "Where am I?"

"You're in a mobile clinic near Kandahar. You were rescued a couple of days ago."

He shook his head. "That's not what I remember. There were four Marines with me. Where are they?"

She sighed. "The Colonel will talk to you about all that. Are you ready to see him?"

Tim hesitated. He would have like it more if she'd announced Gibbs was waiting for him. He wanted to like Winter. Clearly, he owed him everything, but the man always left him unbalanced and confused. "He has information on the Marines?"

"If anyone does, he would."

For the first time, he noticed that he was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. This was a lot to digest. "You better send in Winter. I have no idea what's going on here."

…..

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have so much work right now, but I want to maintain some momentum here. I hope to churn out another chapter before the end of the weekend. I worry that the story is getting too complex. Please let me know if there si too much to keep track of here. Otherwise, I would just really love to hear from you, Sheila.

Surviving Winter

Chapter 9

The four Marines hid close to the road, bedraggled and weak. They'd been waiting for a friendly vehicle for most of the last day. Twice, Marine vehicles had passed, but each time they hadn't recognized them as friendly until it was too late to get their attention. True to his word, Miller had assumed a leadership position. He left the other three in brush about 100 yards from the road. He positioned himself only ten yards from the road. He was determined that he could get the next vehicle's attention.

It was midnight the night before that all Afghani voices outside their room had ceased. Miller had spent that entire day with his gut twisted about the missing Tim McGee. He was sure that something violent had befallen the civilian with the special hacking skills.

An hour before the sun came up, Miller had started working on the door, sure that Taliban would be in his face within seconds. To his surprise, there was nothing but silence, and he found that the door was no longer locked. He worried that it was an ambush, and they would be gunned down in the act of running. So he proceeded alone. It quickly became apparent that the structure was abandoned. Outside in the early dawn, there was no sign of anyone. He spied something in the distance covered in a dark substance. He trotted over cautiously, and saw a flattened stone covered with a sticky liquid. He slid his finger in it and brought it up to his nose. He couldn't smell much and he wasn't about to put it into his mouth. He sat for a few minutes as the sun began peeking over the horizon. Slowly light crept across the sky. The sticky substance in his hand showed up as dark red. His stomach lurched at the confirmation of blood all over stone and the ground around it. He wiped his hand in the sand, and started running back to the building. It took only a couple of minutes to grab the Marines in his unit and start running.

Now he crouched behind a boulder, body tensed at the dust cloud moving toward them rapidly. The vehicle started to outrun the dust and Miller recognized the outline of a Humvee. He jumped out and ran out onto the road.

….

Tony knelt before Abby while she struggled to explain how McGee had been able to communicate through the video. Tony tried to turn off the streaming video, but Abby had started yelling at him. Ziva was in the kitchen getting water and calling Ducky.

In the first minutes, it felt like Abby was being Abby, but then he started to notice the trembling in her limbs and her bloodshot eyes. Her skin was almost translucent. When she grabbed his arm, he gasped at the desperation of her hold. Ziva handed him the water.

"Abby, we have to get a little liquid in you."

Her arm shot out and she sent the glass crashing to the floor. "You won't listen to me! I'm telling you something very deep, very profound. Tim found a way to communicate to me through the video. You have listen to me! He's disappointed in me, I can tell, but if I keep talking to him I can convince him that I have changed and he'll find a way to come back."

Tony looked at Ziva, his eyes red. "I don't know what to say."

Ziva knelt beside him and took her other arm. "Abby, tell us what happened."

Abby's wide green eyes turned to her as if discovering another believer and she seemed to relax. "I promised all of you that I wouldn't watch the video, but I knew I was strong enough, and I heard that MTAC was still having trouble identifying the man in the second part. Nobody is better at this than I am, and so I came here to see for myself. The grainier video is definitely another camera, but I knew that wasn't conclusive evidence that he lived so I focused on identifying McGee. It wasn't easy and I had trouble confirming it, but I kept playing it and playing it. And then I think I accessed a different level or dimension or something, and it was here that McGee started to talking to me. He saw me. It was really scary, and at first, I thought I was going crazy. Then I knew it was real, and so I've been talking to him, trying to convince him to come back."

Ziva closed her eyes. "Achot, you watched it too many times, and you're so very sad, because the video is evil. It was too much for you. Your mind can not handle it. Images have started to morph. This can happen when one is traumatized. You have lost perspective, Achot."

"No!" Abby shook her head emphatically.

"Listen to me! This is not the first friend I have lost in this way. It is…different than losing someone to an accident, perhaps. The images…never leave you. The injustice is…so profound. And these pictures, they bury deep in your heart and you pray that one day you'll be able to remember your friend without thinking about the way he was taken." Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes and her hands shook.

Abby reached over and wiped at them. "I think it's hard for you and Tony. You're both very bright, but Tim and I have a very deep connection, and we can talk about theories that the average person doesn't understand. I am accessing something at a deeper level than what you can understand."

Ziva nodded slowly. "Okay. I don't want us to be in any sort of disagreement with one another."

Abby searched her eyes. "You'll stay open to this?"

Ziva stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry about the depth of your pain, Achot. It must be hard to breathe sometimes."

"Not since I talked to Tim. I breathe just fine now."

Ziva looked up at Tony. "This helps her feel better, Tony."

Tony drew a ragged breath. "Well, it's not helping me."

The door to McGee's apartment opened and Gibbs and Ducky came in. Gibbs saw the tape streaming on the screen and he ran over, pulled the monitor off the wall, and slammed it to the floor as hard as he could.

Tony closed his eyes. "We have to teach him how to shut off a computer like a person."

Abby screamed and then stared at the shattered screen for a moment. She started hyperventilating. Ducky pulled Ziva away and yelled for Tony to find a paper bag. By the time, Tony got back, Ziva had explained Abby's delusion. Ducky helped her breathe and turned to Gibbs. "Call an ambulance, Jethro." 

Gibbs frowned but grabbed his cell phone and made the call. Then he knelt beside Ducky. "It doesn't look so bad, Duck. All we gotta' do is calm her breathing."

Ducky looked at him and shook his head. "Jethro, she's disassociating. Feel how cold and clammy her hands are; she's going into shock. It's what you might call a nervous breakdown. She needs a hospital."

Gibbs stroked her face. "Abby, tell me you're okay. Tell me, please."

She pushed the crumbled paper bag away from her face. "Timmy was in that video. He and I were talking. Why did you take that from me? What if I can't find him again, Gibbs?"

He could see the terror in her eyes. "You shouldn't be watching that, Abs. It's too much."

"But we were talking. I know it sounds strange but it happened."

He saw the depth of her certainty and it frightened him. "Duck and I are going to take you to the hospital for a little bit."

Tears rolled down her face. "You don't believe me."

Gibbs looked to Ducky for help. Ducky shook his head lightly and stroked her back. "My dear Abby, you're going to the hospital for a bit of a rest. We'll not argue about what you know to be true. We just need to handle your stress right now."

"I could go back to your house."

"Afraid not, my dear. You need more attention than I can give you."

"I'm scared."

The sounds of sirens grew in the distance. Ducky squeezed her shoulders. "One of us will be with you at all times."

"I need to bring the video."

Ducky sighed deeply. "You made us a promise, and I'm afraid you'll need to stick to it. No video."

Abby looked like she was going to hyperventilate again, but he patted her back softly. "There, there, my dear. "We'll talk no more of that disgusting video."

Gibbs took her hands. "Can you walk, Abs?"

She got to her feet but her legs trembled. He put his arm around her. "I'll walk you downstairs, and ride with you in the ambulance. Sound like a deal?"

She nodded. Gibbs took one last look at the team around him, and slowly guided her to the door.

…..

Colonel Winter came in, smiling brightly. "McGee! So glad to have you back!"

"I don't understand this." He tried to rise up on his elbows, but his ribs screamed. He caught his breath and lowered himself again. "I remember that I was being executed. What happened! Where..when…I am very confused."

Winter sat down in a chair and nodded. "I imagine you had some rough moments there."

A memory of the panic grew in his gut and he closed his eyes.

"They staged the execution. The intention was to soften you up. I believe you were hit in the head with something at the last minute. As they were moving you to another location, a group of Army Rangers spotted them. There was a firefight, and the Rangers found you in the backseat of their jeep. Sorry it couldn't have been Marines, but we'll take what we can get."

"What about the other Marines? There was Finch, Miller, Reiser, and Thompson. We were kept in a room with one window at the top. There were mountains to the West and I could hear distant sounds of engines to the North."

"They have not been recovered, McGee. We are doing the best we can to find them."

McGee felt emotion rising up his throat and he bit his lip.

"These groups can be rogue. They don't operate with any sense of discipline. There's no telling if they will abide by Rules of Engagement."

"They're so young," he whispered.

Winter nodded. "You never get used to the young faces."

"I wish there was some way I could help."

"I feel the same way, but when Gibbs heard that you'd been taken, he was very specific. He insisted that you be shipped home immediately no matter what your own feelings were about it. He gave me quite a spanking over MTAC. I'm sure he's a good guy, but it seems to me that he treats you no different that he would a teen-ager. It should take us a couple of days, but we'll put you on a plane as soon as possible."

"It's standard protocol for all rescued service people to be immediately evacuated to the states, isn't it?"

"Ah, usually it is. There are some exceptions though. If you had bonded with these Marines, if you felt like you owed them something, then I would see that you'd get a chance to help in the search. You still have a skill set that no one else in country can match."

"Can I call my family first? Can I speak to Gibbs?"

"Well, son, I wish that were possible, but it's not. We don't have secured communications out here. The Taliban could intercept it, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have quite a price on your head right now. In fact, if we were to keep you in country, we're going to have to give you an alias. Not even the troops can know who you are."

McGee frowned. "How do I get a message back to NCIS? What about my family? I can't have everyone worried about me."

"I'll be back in Kabul by tomorrow evening. Write down what you need to, and I'll read it word for word over MTAC."

McGee's head started to pound. "I'm still not certain about anything."

Winter stood. "I'll be here another 12 hours. You'll have to make your decision by then. I have to talk to the parents of these young service people tomorrow, and I'd like to tell them that we are doing everything possible to retrieve their sons and daughter. I sure hope you give me the opportunity to say that to them without lying. We need you now more than we ever did."

McGee watched Winter's retreating back. He'd been battered and traumatized. He'd served as much as anyone could expect from a civilian, but somehow he felt like disappointing everyone. He remembered how devoted those kids had been back in that room. They would have done anything for him. Didn't he owe them the same?

…

When they arrived in Kabul, Miller expected days of debriefing. After all, they had to account for the missing civilian expert. To his surprise, they were checked over by doctors, fed a meal, and directed toward a transport back to the states. They tried to ask for more time. Their belongings were back with their units. They needed to say good-bye to buddies, but most of all, they wanted to tell the transition officers everything they remembered about the place they'd been held. They wanted to be a part of finding the Taliban who'd executed McGee.

Their discomfort was noted, and they were put on speaker with Marine Colonel Winter. It was a thrill. None of them had ever seen him. His reputation made him larger than life. They expressed their need to stay and help with the search for McGee's killers. Winter let them know how proud he was, the excellent service they'd given their country, and how important it was to return them to their families.

Miller tried again. He wasn't ready to leave, but it was as if the Colonel couldn't hear him. He continued to respond like a recruiting poster. Finally, he thanked them for their courageous service and wished them a safe journey. The rescued Marines were left standing there, not sure that he'd even heard a word they said.

…

For the most part, DiNozzo ignored the report Fornell's agents gave them about Gul Baden Hussain's connections in the D.C. area. It was perfunctory. The agents had done little more than follow these men and women to cafes. There'd been no sightings of Hussain himself.

He paid more attention to Gibbs sitting near the back of the room, arms folded and silent. It was weird to see him not at the front with Fornell. For the first time, Gibbs looked like an older man to him. His eyes were bloodshot and the pallor on his face had lost much of its vitality. He'd told Ziva earlier that he'd spent the night at the hospital with Abby and Ducky. They'd sedated her, and doctors in the mental health unit had urged them to stay away for a few days while she stabilized. Gibbs loved Abby as a daughter, and Tony could hardly imagine how he was dealing with this on top of the loss of McGee.

In a surprise move, Fornell stood up in the meeting and suggested that DiNozzo lead the team tracking Hussain's people. If it was anyone but Fornell, Tony would have jumped up and kissed him on the mouth, but it wouldn't do to treat Fornell in any sort of civilized manner. The man had left him in too many tight spots. So he merely acknowledged him with a nod.

It gift that would give Tony and Ziva some direction. They now had the resources needed to really track Gul Baden Hussain. Where exactly Fornell got the intelligence that said that Hussain was their guy was still a question, but Tony had resigned himself to the mystery that persisted.

After the meeting, Fornell took Tony into the hall. "Sorry to surprise you with all that. Wasn't going to give you this whole thing, but Jethro looks like a ghost."

"There are things you're still not telling me and Ziva."

Fornell nodded. "Gibbs and I are going to concentrate on what's happening in Afghanistan. Winter has had Dunham jailed. We want to get to the bottom of that, and we need to get this mission set so we can go over and look for McGee's…"

Tony pointed a finger. "I'm on that team. No question, Fornell."

Fornell snorted. "You're such a charmer, DiNozzo."

"I have big questions about why you're not telling us everything."

Fornell scratched his beard. "We need real information, Tony. Too much is at risk to allow speculation to take over."

Tony shook his head. "Whatever the hell that means."

….

Corporal Finch lay her head down on the stone, her body trembling and tears streaming down her young cheeks. She was only twenty years old. A large machete flew through the air and then there was blood everywhere. Tim sat up and screamed. His eyes flew open. He wasn't out in the desert, and there was no execution stone nor was there any Corporal Finch in his room. It was the same white sterile room he'd been in before. He groaned as his heavy breathing awoke pain in his ribs. He held his arms around his middle and started to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He was barefoot and wearing nothing but a thin gown, but he felt a tremendous need to leave. Before he got to the door, a nurse popped in. She was different from the first one.

"Lieutenant Thomas, you need to be back in bed."

"My name isn't Thomas."

She smiled patiently. "You've been through so much. It's time to rest."

"My name is McGee."

"That's fine. Let's get you comfortable."

"I need to talk to Winter!" McGee swallowed. "And I need pen and paper, Please!"

She nodded and hurried out of the room.

McGee was still settling his breathing when Winter walked in, carrying a notebook and a pen. He frowned at him. "I was getting ready to leave. I assume your decision is to just go home and forget this ever happened. Can't blame you, but I can't say I'm not disappointed as will be the families of these missing Marines. They've been praying for a miracle."

McGee shook his head. "I want to stay and help. Just until we find those Marines. Please, let me stay!"

Winter shrugged. "Are you're up to going back into the field?"

McGee nodded. "Give me another day in bed."

"I'll give you two and then you're back in the field. By the way, your name isn't McGee anymore. Taliban has been broadcasting about your escape all over the country. You're a wanted man. Not even safe for troops to know who you are. In fact, we have reason to believe that the attack on MRAP was focused on you."

"I'm responsible for their deaths," he whispered.

"Don't think like that. You had no idea you were bringing them into so much danger." Winter watched him closely.

"What is my new name?"

"We've drawn up papers to make you Lieutenant Scott Thomas. This time you are a bonafide Marine. I need you to respond to that name from now on."

"I want to talk to Gibbs."

"Not safe. If you try to contact them through the internet, you could compromise yourself and the Marines with you. You want that to happen again? You want to be responsible for more deaths? I'm trying to keep you alive, boy. Do you want to find those Marines or don't you?"

"I do."

Winter threw the notebook and pen on the bed. "You have twenty minutes to write messages. I'll read them over MTAC as soon as I get back. I told you I'd hold up my end of things and I keep my promises, Lieutenant."

…

Gibbs spent another frustrating afternoon trying to get Colonel Winter's staff to respond to his questions. They finally stopped opening his feeds. Gibbs looked at Brownie who shook his head in disgust. Fornell and his little sidekick, Agent Maggie, were pushing through the Homeland Security paperwork on a trip to Afghanistan. Gibbs could bring nothing to that situation. DiNozzo and Ziva were organizing the stakeout on Hussain, but he wanted them to have that especially Tony. He needed something challenging to feed him right now. Gibbs couldn't go back to the hospital. The doctors had asked for three days to stabilize Abby. Gibbs was currently a man without a mission. His cell rang and he picked it up. He listened, frowned, gave his assent, and then hung up.

He trotted down the stairs to the bullpen just as the elevator opened and two agents escorted a uniformed Marine in his direction. He was definitely young and noticeably thin. Gibbs noted the bruises on his face and neck. His eyes were dark and haunted. Gibbs nodded for the agents to leave the boy with him.

He stared at the boy for a moment and then extended his hand. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs."

The boy saluted stiffly. "I'm Marine Corporal Miller, sir. I was hoping I could talk to you about Special Agent McGee."

"Regarding?"

The boy swallowed. "I was captured with him almost a week and a half ago in Afghanistan."

Gibbs froze. "You're one of the four missing Marines with McGee."

"Yes, sir."

"I had no idea you'd been found."

Miller looked down at his watch. "It was exactly 51 hours ago that I and my fellow Marines hailed down a humvee on an Afghan road."

…

TBC

Achot is Hebrew for sister

12


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: There is a lot of melancholy in this chapter. Gibbs really starts to sink into his grief. It took a while to write because I wanted it to go in one clear direction. The next chapter will be Saturday at the earliest. Take care this Easter week. Please tell me how this is all fitting together. It makes me work harder. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 10

Gibbs stared at the young Marine. The bruises, ghostly pallor, fragility, and the unfocused eyes suddenly registered for Gibbs as untreated shock. He took the young man by the arm and led him to a chair. "Sit down, soldier."

He looked up as an agent passed. "Swenson, do me a favor and call Ducky up from autopsy for me."

He knelt in front of Miller. "There's no way you're only two days out of the field, Corporal."

"It's true, sir. They checked us over, fed us, and put us on a transport. We weren't allowed even to pick up our gear. We arrived this morning in Washington and they put us in a hotel. A public relations officer said he wants us to talk to some reporters tomorrow. Families were waiting at the hotel. I don't have family and so I left the hotel a couple of hours ago. I reckon I'm AWOL by now, but I wanted to find what was the truth and what were lies."

Gibbs shook his head. "You haven't been properly debriefed or cared for, son. You need to be in a bed recuperating. This is ridiculous."

"They told us some things on the flight about McGee. I knew he'd been executed, but they said he wasn't NCIS. Said he was a civilian contractor. Said that we're supposed to tell reporters we never knew his name because he'd been engaged in illegal activity. Made no sense, sir. That's not the McGee I knew. He was a special agent with you, wasn't he, sir?"

Gibbs shook his head. The reasoning for such misinformation eluded him. "Of course, he was. Public relations really said those things about him?"

Miller nodded. "Yes, sir. We're all pretty confused. I just need to know the truth. McGee did a lot for us. I don't want to tell lies about him."

Ducky walked up. "And who is this, Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up, his eyes blinking. "This is Corporal Miller. He's one of the Marines captured with McGee."

Ducky's mouth dropped. "They haven't been found yet."

"Apparently, they have. In fact, they were rushed out of Afghanistan. Miller here says they were rescued only two days ago."

Ducky tipped up the boy's chin and peered at his skin and eyes. "He's suffering from dehydration and shock. He should be at the base in Wiesbaden, Germany getting a physical and psychological work up. I wouldn't have expected him back in the states for another week or two."

"Winter's up to something," Gibbs hissed. "He wants to control the press on this story. Don't know why, but he's playing with these soldiers' lives like they're pawns."

"Well, I don't know much about that, but this young man needs immediate care."

….

Wilson picked up Dunham at the sentry gate. As a welcome, he paid three of his Afghani contacts to dress in Free Dunham t-shirts, Mardi Gras necklaces, and signs that called for Justice for Texans. On cue, they started marching in a circle blowing kazoos. The sentry and his supervisor got on the phone, but Wilson paid them no attention. Dunham lit up when he saw his welcoming committee. Wilson festooned him with bright plastic necklaces and a cowboy hat decorated with markers and balloons. For a few minutes, Dunham and Wilson joined the mini-protest, and screeched kazoos at the growing crowd of sentries and other Marines. After a few minutes, they got bored of it, released their protestors, and headed off to a restaurant in the old city.

Dunham looked up from his Turkish coffee. "I can't believe it took five days to get me out of there. I question your efforts to free me."

"I made a formal complaint through Amensty International. There should be a team showing up sometime in the next year."

Chad snorted and shook his head.

Wilson smiled. "It took a couple of days to convince the director you didn't half deserve a jail cell. I thought Winter was going to pop a blood vessel he was so angry. In the end, the director really had to get into an ass kicking contest to get you sprung."

"I knew the director liked me."

"Hell Chad, you're a zoo animal on a good day. He tolerates you as one must tolerate the junkyard dog tied up next door."

"We got anything on Winter?" Dunham scratched at his ragged beard.

"An informant yesterday told me that Hussain is reportedly headed back to the states. I passed that morsel onto Fornell."

"They find the missing Marines?"

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "That's where it gets hinky. Marines were found two days ago, but Winter had them shipped out before anyone could ask too many questions. It wasn't even announced on Armed Forces radio. The unit was quietly informed. That's all."

"Why the hell? There should have been brass bands. It would have been a public relations victory for Winter. I can't make sense of that man.

"I know. Fornell is putting together a Homeland Security fact-finding team. Should be here within the week. He's bringing Gibbs."

Dunham whistled. "Now that's a cockfight I'll pay money to watch."

Wilson sighed. "I can't find a single unit that was ordered to search for McGee's body. I checked every single one in a fifty mile radius of where the Marines were found."

"What the hell?" Dunham scowled.

Wilson squinted at him. "Director wants you out of country. He wants you on the next transport home."

Dunham looked out onto the street. "Sorry, didn't catch that last thing you said."

"For Christ sakes, Dunham. This was straight from the director's mouth."

Dunham sighed. "I want you to tell the director that you reasoned with me for hours. Tried to track me all over Kabul, but you failed to wrangle me. I'll back you up."

"He'll bust your ass."

Dunham leaned forward. "Do you know how many humans possess the genetic makeup to do the crazy shit we do, be good at it, not turn into psychopaths, and even end up liking it? I can handle any ass whipping he gives me 'cause that's all he's going to do."

"Point taken. It does take a special animal to live like this."

Dunham winked at him and raised his coffee in salute.

"Chad, you know there's no reason for Winter to have McGee killed. It doesn't make sense. McGee was his special boy until the hacking techs hit country and that's not happening for a few weeks yet."

"What do you think happened?"

Wilson shook his head. "No clue. But I suspect we're going to find out that this is one of Winter's grand ideas gone bad. He probably only meant to kidnap them in order to drum up publicity for more funding and it went wonky."

Dunham frowned. "Part of that makes sense to me. I'm not sure which part, but I like you, Wilson. You're not nearly as dim-witted as people say."

Wilson threw back his head and laughed.

…

Vance glared at Gibbs as they waited in front of the large screen in MTAC. "I got a feeling I'm going to regret letting you in on this conversation until the day I die."

Gibbs ignored him, arms folded, waiting for Sec Nav to appear on the screen.

The screen opened up and both men stood straighter. "Hello, sir. Thank you for taking time for us today."

Sec Nav frowned. "Is this still about your agent and Colonel Winter? I told you that man is going to stay the full three months. The matter is settled."

Gibbs shook his head. "Sir, are you not aware that NCIS Special Agent McGee was executed last week in Afghanistan by the Taliban?"

Sec Nav froze. "I was told there was a civilian contractor executed. Your man is still in country training technicians. Isn't that correct?"

Vance felt Gibbs' rage and gripped his arm. "Sir, you have been misinformed. Special Agent McGee was captured with four Marines after an attack on an MRAP vehicle that left four other Marines dead. He was executed after he was captured. The four Marines that were missing were rescued just over two days ago."

"It couldn't have been that recent. Those soldiers are doing interviews on ZNN tomorrow morning."

Gibbs' face got red. "One of those Marines came here to offer his condolences for the loss of my agent. He is in no shape to be out of the hospital. They have not been given proper physical or trauma debriefing. They have been told to lie about my agent's presence there. He does not want to speak to the press!"

"Where is this Marine? He should be with the others."

Gibbs stabbed his chest. "He is in my care, and I will not return him to the others! He needs treatment!"

Sec Nav's eyes narrowed. "Director Vance, will you remind the gunny who he is speaking with?"

Vance sighed. "I would if I thought it would help, sir."

Gibbs took a breath. "I apologize for my energy, sir. These young people gave everything for us. They've escaped something horrendous, and they deserve the best care we have to offer. I know my agent deserved better than he got."

"I'm sorry for the news of your agent, Gibbs. I was not properly informed. Are you sure about his demise?"

Gibbs closed his eyes. "We were sent a video of his beheading."

Sec Nav stood up. "This was never brought to my attention, Vance!"

"Actually, sir, I sent it in a communiqué to you the same day we received it."

"I'll follow up on that." Sec Nav's tone softened. "I told Winter that there was a spending bill coming up in the senate next week. Asked him if he had anyone who could give compelling testimony. I imagine that's why we have those Marines home without proper procedure."

Gibbs cocked his head. "Is that acceptable to you, sir?"

Not at all, Gunny. There are other ways we can make our case in Congress. I'll make sure those Marines are taken to Bethesda immediately. There will be no press interviews at this time."

"Thank you, sir. I'll bring Corporal Miller there myself."

Sec Nav sighed. "Has Winter fully debriefed you on the circumstances of your agent's death?"

Gibbs worried his lip for a moment and then turned away from the screen. Vance jumped in. "We have yet to get any sort of accounting from Winter. When we talk to members of his staff, they know almost nothing. We have no idea if there have been efforts to recover his body or not. We have no details of the attack. We have nothing."

"You should have called me earlier."

Vance nodded slowly. "To be frank, we believed Winter had your full support. You made it clear last time that his needs are your priority."

Sec Nav raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I deserve all that, but I can recognize the depths of your frustration. Winter will arrange a full briefing of what happened to Agent McGee in the next 24 hours."

…

It was raining late afternoon, clouds hanging low in the sky with occasional streaks of lightning. Abby lay in her hospital bed and stared at the gloomy sky. Her eyelids were heavy, but she had just enough lucidity to recognize the sedation in her system. Several times, people had stopped in and checked in with her. She knew none of them, but they talked softly and listened well. She'd asked for Ducky and Gibbs, and a woman who had introduced herself as a psychiatrist told her that they were staying away for a few days while she recovered.

Normal Abby would have grabbed her clothes right then and left. But it wasn't just the sedation that slowed her down. Abby felt a sense of relief that she was somewhere quiet where everyone else made the decisions. It didn't bother her that the people around her were strangers. She needed a rest. Reality was appearing in too many different arenas. She logically knew that Tim was gone, but she couldn't convince herself that he wasn't coming back. The contradiction of these conflicting ideas overwhelmed her complex brain. If she could put into words how it felt, she would say that her brain had caught a very terrible case of the flu. It was woozy and weak and feverish, crossing the line into the irrational. She understood that her brilliant mind desperately needed rest.

She wiped her wet eyes. It was as if they were constantly leaking. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the rhythm of the rain against the glass. The drumming sound was soothing and safe, and she sank deeply into it.

…

Gibbs stopped at the mental health unit, and Abby's doctor came out and assured him that she was resting quietly. The psychiatrist said Abby had asked about him only once. Gibbs had expected that Abby would have been more agitated than that. He wondered about the amount of medication she was getting, but the doctor wasn't worried. For a while, he stayed in the waiting room until he realized that there was really no point. There were no instant fixes for this.

He had another stop to make. It was on the top floor in a unit designed for a very special group of people. Traumatized soldiers were brought to this unit to de-compress and find their ground again. He'd once stayed here for a day after he'd been pulled out of Desert Storm with the news of his dead wife and daughter. He hadn't cooperated, refused to attend groups, spit out meds, and busted out the first night. It was a bad time then, and as he looked at the doors, he hoped he'd find something less claustrophobic and more therapeutic this time.

Miller spotted him quickly as he entered. The young soldier was in jeans and a t-shirt. He was still moving slow, but he was in a safe place now. There were other vets and medical staff. Gibbs could feel a sense of purpose and healing in this space now and it calmed him. He gestured toward a room full of couches and Miller followed him. They sat down.

Gibbs nodded. "You look good, soldier."

"Thanks for bringing me here last night, Gunny."

"Did the rest of your unit get here?"

"Yeah," Miller smiled. "And there's no pressure now. If you can believe it, the Secretary of the Navy stopped in today, and thanked us for our service. He apologized for how we were rushed out of country. He sat down with us and wanted to hear the whole story about the capture and the escape."

"Did you talk about McGee?"

"Most definitely, sir. I could tell he was impressed with him. He kept asking questions."

Gibbs looked down. "You've already had to tell that story once today, son, and I hate to ask you to do it again, but I need to know as much as possible about what happened to my…to McGee."

"It would be a pleasure. Can you excuse me one minute?" Without waiting for a reply, Miller jumped up and trotted back down the hallway. He turned a couple of minutes later with three other pale and bruised young people. Miller gestured at them, "This is Corporals Reiser, Finch, and Thompson. When I told them I'd met you, they were quite eager to meet you as well. Perhaps, they can help me with the story."

Gibbs nodded at each of them but said nothing. The moment was overwhelmingly powerful and he didn't trust his voice.

They fell over themselves telling about McGee in the communications hut training and running searches; always patient and kind to anyone that needed to talk. They talked about the surprise attack and how McGee had teamed with a Sergeant to get them out of the overturned vehicle safely. When they spoke about being captured, voices slowed and hesitated as the young soldiers remembered the terror of their situation.

Gibbs put up a hand. "I really appreciate all of this. This story is very important to me. I need to know exactly what happened to McGee, but I don't want to push any of you to talk about anything that is too difficult right now. I can wait."

The only female, a brunette named Finch, smiled. "It's okay, Gunny. We've been itching to tell this story. It was real hard on us when they tried to tell us that McGee wasn't who he said he was, and we knew it was lies. He helped us survive, and I want people to know that."

The youngest one, Reiser, spoke up. "He was real calm, and he told us lots of stories, and it helped us forget how scared we all were."

Miller picked up the thread. "The Taliban didn't take McGee for interrogation until the second day. He told us to not worry about it when they came for him. He said that it was okay because he was going to find out what they wanted…they kept him the longest. It was all day and into the evening. When they brought him back, he looked real bad. He could barely walk, and his chest hurt a lot. We knew there was something he wasn't telling us 'cause he was sad in a way that was different than before. I reckon they told him what was coming, but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to tell more stories. He talked about being in love with a beautiful scientist named Abby. Asked us about our loves. Told me I reminded him of his friend named Tony Nozzio or something. Then he told stories about you and the team practically all night. Said you were the best teacher he ever had. Said he would have followed you into hell itself."

Gibbs' face was a mask as he listened to these kids, but inside his gut ached for stuttering, baby-faced geek who worked so hard. He could picture McGee telling them about Abby and it made him smile. He'd been a secret fan of their romance for years. There were times he'd wanted to shake Abby and say that she'd never find a better man than that anywhere. He thought about McGee with Tony, and how their relationship had deepened such that they'd become brothers.

"Everyone else fell asleep, but I stayed awake and watched McGee. He was very sad, and he stared out at the moon, but when the bastards came, he told me not to get involved. He said he would be fine. He told me I was going to have to be responsible for the rest of the team, and then he left with them." Miller's chin trembled and he looked away.

Finch took a turn, "We heard shouting through much of the day, but we had no idea what happened to McGee. We just waited. The next day, Joe…I mean, Corporal Miller was able to get us out of there."

Gibbs rubbed his mouth for a moment, trying to ease the emotion he felt. "Did anyone ever see any evidence that McGee had been executed?"

All of the soldiers looked at Miller and he nodded slowly. "When I did a quick reconnaissance of the area before we left, I found a flattened stone…and it was covered in blood, lots of it. We left pretty quickly after that."

They were all silent for a moment. Finch was teary. "He was a really good man. Didn't know him long, but he made a difference at a really hard difficult time."

Gibbs nodded. He stayed for another hour listening to whatever they wanted to tell him. They asked him to tell them more about McGee. The lump in his throat caught, and he asked if that could wait until the next time he visited.

Afterward, he walked for miles. He gave into the memories and feelings that he'd hidden from in recent days. The softening light of a coming dawn had risen before he finally hailed a cab to take him back to his car.

…..

McGee had a new best friend and his name was Sergeant Tilson. Actually, he wasn't really McGee's best friend. It would be generous to even label him an acquaintance, but Winter had assigned Tilson to McGee personally and the man followed him everywhere, literally. He was older than McGee, clearly a career Marine. He had virtually no personality and spoke even less than Gibbs. He carried a backpack that was filled with medications and energy bars. At any point, McGee might hear a grunt and find a pill or an energy bar being thrust at him. He took them without question.

At first, he tried to know the man, but Tilson answered questions monosyllabically or not at all. His mission was to watch over McGee, and apparently, that didn't require pleasantries. McGee tried to resist some of the pain medication at first. He worried about being incapacitated as they travelled from unit to unit, but the MRAP played hell with his damaged ribs and travel without pain medication became impossible. McGee tried to ask questions about the missing Marines when they stopped at different outposts, but Tilson deflected them, telling Commanders that Lieutenant Thomas was doing top secret work. Enlisted personnel were warned to not bother Thomas. McGee found it frustrating, but he did little to protest. He became this isolated person who was planted in front of equipment, given orders, and then ignored while he worked. He no longer taught as communications technicians were kept away from him. The pace of the work had stunted his recovery, and he found that he was exhausted constantly. When he slept, nightmares of executions and dying Marines and absent friends crowded his head. He woke in a sweat often, and could sleep for only a few hours at a time.

Every couple of days, he received communiqués from Winter praising him on his good work and encouraging him to keep searching. Sometimes Winter would mention how proud his family was or how Gibbs had sent his greetings. For McGee, it was the only real communication he was getting and he depended on it. He stopped wondering about when he was going home. He was on this seemingly endless journey, and its conclusion seemed to be something that was out of his hands now.

…

Gibbs sat in MTAC waiting for Winter to come on. Ziva, Ducky, and Tony were there as well as Fornell and Vance. Vance fought with him a bit about allowing Ziva and Tony there. Sec Nav was going to on this feed as well, and he worried about outbursts especially from Tony. Vance was also worried about Gibbs who looked like he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were the same that he'd worn the previous day. His face was at least three days of beard. Usually when Gibbs stayed all night at the Navy Yard, he made sure to change into fresh clothing. This morning there was none of the meticulousness. Instead of his usual ferocity, Gibbs seemed almost beaten. Vance knew Gibbs had spent the evening talking to the rescued Marines, and he could only imagine the power of such an encounter.

Colonel Winter popped on the screen split with a picture of Sec Nav at his desk. Winter looked uncomfortable and angry. It was clear he'd been browbeaten into this meeting. "I'm sure you can understand how tremendously busy we've been in recent weeks. It has not been possible to meet with you before now. My staff has done the best they can to keep you as updated as possible on Special Agent McGee's death."

Tony looked at Ziva. The bastard hadn't even offered condolences or apologized for putting McGee in such dangerous circumstances. His instincts were to jump to his feet and let Winter know what a bastard he was but he resisted the urge. Boss was looking really peaked. It wouldn't do to add to his worries.

"Colonel," Vance began. "Let's skip the excuses. We sent Special Agent McGee on a very specific mission. The information we received thus far indicates that you've violated almost every condition of that agreement. We want to know how McGee ended up that far away from Kabul. We need how this attack happened, and we need what efforts have been provided to recover Special Agent McGee's body."

Winter stiffened. "I should have known that we'd start this little meeting with a scolding which is rich coming from someone who doesn't know a damn thing about surviving in a war zone."

"That's enough, Gentlemen. We'll not engage in a shouting match," Sec Nav growled. "There are certainly questions to be asked here. I had an interesting conversation with the FBI director last night who reports that a very similar thing happened to an agent he sent three months ago. He made it back alive because the FBI pulled him out in time. I don't like hearing that. I want collaboration between agencies and military to be professional and mutually satisfying experiences."

"Sir, I am in full agreement, but it is important to understand that this collaboration is impossible when agencies make unreasonable requests. It's as if an exchange can happen only if the agent is returned without a single hair missing on his head. They do not seem to understand the very real risks we take here every day. Perhaps, they feel that their agents are too important for those risks. Perhaps, only those in the military are supposed to fight and die to protect our freedoms."

Gibbs stood. "I don't care about any of that right now. I will forget that you disregarded everything we agreed to. I will ignore the fact that you refuse to be accountable for any of this. All I want to know is what happened to McGee. Why did it happen? And do you have a body for us to bring home to his family?"

Gibbs had an almost pleading tone to his voice, something most in the room had never heard before. The rage in the room started to soften. Gibbs couldn't adequately power struggle with this man, and so he was prepared to forget everything for the sake of bringing McGee home.

Winter worked his mouth for a moment, frowning into the screen. "We didn't recover McGee's body. There was no way to figure out where the atrocity occurred."

Gibbs persisted. "I have spoken to the four rescued Marines. The execution spot has to be only a few miles from where they were rescued. They didn't travel far. It should be easy to create a searchable perimeter."

Winter shook his head. "Under hostile conditions? Gunny, you don't talk like a man who was in a war zone. Of course, we all know that Desert Storm was a short afternoon picnic compared to the struggle we are facing here."

"Agent Gibbs is asking for a very reasonable search, Colonel." Sec Nav answered.

"It has been a week. Animals have dragged the corpse off by now. It is not feasible at this time."

The last statement hit them all hard. No one wanted to think of McGee as a corpse being dragged off and eaten. Tony couldn't hold himself any longer. "Please explain then, Colonel, why this was not undertaken when the Marines were newly rescued!"

"I don't answer to a civilian especially one with no military experience."

"Well, you answer to me, Colonel!" Sec Nav thundered. "You have provided no accountability in anything you have said so far!"

"Sir!"

Sec Nav turned to Vance and Gibbs. "What do you gentlemen need?"

Gibbs walked toward the screen. "I'm going to Afghanistan and I'm going to find out what happened to that boy. I will not interrupt or distract operations. I am a trained Marine. But I will find answers, and if there is a body to be found, I will find it and return McGee home. I will do this with your permission, sir, or without."

"I won't allow you in country." Winter said.

"Gibbs, you are a man of integrity. Will you guarantee that no operations will be disturbed during your time in Afghanistan?"

Gibbs nodded. "You have my word."

Sec Nav nodded. "Winter, you will provide Gibbs and his team access to staff involved with the rescue as well as staff who worked with McGee during his time in Afghanistan. You will assign a small entourage of personnel who will accompany Agent Gibbs to the area he wishes to search. The two of you will not meet while in country. Agent Gibbs will provide a report to me directly upon his return to D.C."

"This is unacceptable, Sir!" Winter's eyes burned.

"Colonel, you are my last great hope in Afghanistan, and I will provide you with whatever resources you need to get the job done, but you are not infallible. In the circumstance of Agent McGee, you acted callously, exposing him to dangers that were in direct violation with the agreement you made with this agency. I met with the young Marines who were recently rescued. You used them as campaign fodder for a spending bill. I think the one who most shows disregard for the importance of these soldiers is their commander. I will not discuss this further. Be prepared to accept these agents at your base as soon as tomorrow. They will be reporting directly to me. I don't want to hear that there are any obstacles to their mission. Understood Colonel?"

"Under protest, sir."

"Noted, Colonel. I expect your attitude to soften by the time they arrive. I must close now. I do not wish to hear of any problems. Am I understood, gentlemen?"

"Yes sir," came replies from both ends of the world.

The feed ended. Gibbs looked around the room. "McGee was my responsibility. I let this thing happen. I don't want to hear any arguments about this. I'm taking the next possible transport to Kabul."

…

TBC

15


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the delay. In addition to finals, I am dealing with a cold and migraines. I can only do what I can right now. Things are getting wild, and I'm having some fun with Dunham and Wilson. I need to intersperse some fun with the heaviness or the weight of this story will crash down on all of us. Tell me what you think, Please! sheila

P.S. Chances are you have never seen Buckaroo Bunzai, a movie from 1984, but it is tremendous fun, and once I thought about it, I couldn't let go. It is referenced heavily in this chapter. You can watch it a thousand times, and find something new to laugh at every time. How can you not love a movie where the earth has been overrun by aliens all named John and the chief alien is John Lithgow playing John Whorfin with a really bad Italian accent. On youtube, type in Buckaroo Banzai end credits, and you will see the best ending credits ever, IMO. Type in Buckaroo Banzai John Whorfin, and you will see John Bigboote' saying his name. It's hilarious.

Surviving Winter

Chapter 11

Abby woke up when she felt the body and then a mouth breathing on her neck. It was something of a surprise to find that Ziva was in her bed with her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, her head lying on Abby's shoulder. Abby blinked the sleep out of her eyes, "Ziva?"

Ziva's head shot up. "I came to see you and got tired. Needed a batnap. I knew you wouldn't mind. You know that nobody thinks I know how to be an emotional support. They were very reluctant to leave you with me."

"What are you talking about?"

Ziva sighed. "This morning, Gibbs got permission to go to Afghanistan to see if he could find McGee. We were on MTAC with Colonel Winter and Sec Nav. Sec Nav told Winter he had to help Gibbs in whatever way he needed."

Abby teared up. "He's going to find Tim?"

Ziva patted her cheek. "I don't know for sure, but I do know that Gibbs is going to do what he has to find out what happened to Tim, and if it's possible, he's going to bring his body home."

Abby nodded. "I was confused for awhile. I thought if I wished hard enough, he would come back."

"I know, Abby. I know what it's like to wish for something like that so hard. That happened to me after my sister, Talia, was killed. I kept seeing her. I convinced myself that she could come back. It was very sad."

"Then you know that I'm not going crazy," Abby blinked her large green eyes at her.

Ziva kissed her on the cheek. "I know. You just needed a break."

"I think you're good at emotional support."

Ziva nodded. "I am very good at this. You'll be sure to tell them, won't you?"

Abby nodded. "Gibb didn't go alone, did he?"

"No, he took Ducky, and then I stepped in and told him that Tony needed to go too."

"You did?"

"Gibbs is carrying such a burden of guilt. He's so sad. Gibbs can still do almost anything, but he needed Tony; I could feel it in my bones. And Tony needed it too. He's really lost without his…probie. Plus, Tony has enough wild energy in him to make just about anything happen."

"You didn't want to go?"

Ziva nodded. "I did, but we have to keep an eye on Hussain's group. There is a chance he'll come to town, and Fornell and I will be ready for him when he does. Plus, I didn't want to leave you alone here."

"I'm ready to face reality now."

"I know, Achot. The doctor says you can come home with me in two days."

"You want me to come home with you?"

Ziva cocked her dark head. "You'll not have me wait alone for them to return, will you?"

Abby grinned. "Okay, you got me."

Ziva hugged her fiercely. "Good!" She slid off the bed. "I'm on night surveillance tonight. Gotta' go."

"Thanks, Ziva. Thanks for knowing that I'm going to be okay."

Ziva turned at the door and looked at Abby again. "I don't suppose anyone has told you that Tim's four Marines have been rescued and are currently recuperating two floors above you."

Abby sat up. "Seriously!"

"I imagine Gibbs didn't want to stress you. He asked me to visit them and tell them that Gibbs has gone to find the truth. It's past visiting hours tonight. I could go tomorrow night unless you might want to go. I will be quite busy tomorrow."

Abby stared at her, mouth open.

"Think about it, Achot. If it is not right for you, call me, and I will make sure it is done."

…

McGee woke that morning with the same headache and chest pain that had been plaguing him since Sgt. Tilson took him from the clinic. He was almost certain that one of his ribs hadn't set back in the clinic. There was a deep pain radiating from the lower right quadrant of his chest. He also wondered about pneumonia. Coughing spasms had gotten so bad that he'd passed out from the pain of them. He could feel fever rising in his cheeks most afternoons, and his sheets were always from the fever breaking in the night. He was starting to lose track of where they were. They travelled, commanders would set him up in communications huts, McGee tracked signals, troops were set out, and Tilson would put him back in the MRAP and they would head off in another direction.

The pain in his head was deep and throbbing, and he lay back down and looked up at the canvas roof of the hut. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep. Lying down inspired more coughing. Besides, Tilson would be in, and he suffered no nonsense. When that old sergeant wanted him up, it was useless to argue. He slowly groaned his way into a sitting position, taking time to hold his breath until the pain settled. He rubbed at his dirty face. The last time he'd been clean was sometime back when he was at the clinic; he was unsure how many days ago it had been.

The mute Sgt. Tilson came into the hut with an MRE and a glass of something orange. It dawned on McGee that he was holding orange juice. McGee looked up at him, "Orange juice?"

"There's a Lieutenant Gomez in the mess who's hoarding it. I thought I would liberate a bit for you."

McGee winced. "You stole orange juice for me?"

Tilson grunted. "You haven't perked up or nothing despite all the pills I'm giving you."

McGee blinked. Tilson used as many words in those last two sentences that he'd heard out of him in their entire acquaintance. "I'm still sick, Sergeant. I am not getting better because I have not healed."

Tilson frowned. "That's pretty obvious."

McGee shook his head. "You don't understand. I need to see a doctor. I think I might have pneumonia. I might have a bad rib still."

"I gave you pills that should've healed all that."

McGee struggled to stay patient. "The pills didn't work. I need to see a doctor, Sergeant."

"Winter's got you on a mission."

McGee swung an arm in the air. "Doing what? Am I helping to find those Marines? Tell me 'cause I have no idea right now what I'm doing. We're all over the map, Sergeant. I have no idea what's going on."

Tilson frowned. "A soldier's job, Lieutenant, isn't to question the big picture."

"I'm not Lieutenant Thomas! You know that! I'm a frickin' civilian, Sergeant! I'm Timothy McGee and I need to talk to Winter!"

"He's a busy man, Lieutenant. Doesn't have time for your coughing problems."

McGee sighed as deeply as his chest allowed. "I need a doctor, Tilson. Winter wants you to keep me alive, doesn't he?"

"Those are my orders."

"You said yourself that I'm not perking up despite the valiant efforts you've put into my recovery; what with the orange juice and the pills and everything. I think we're going to need another x-ray, Sergeant."

Tilson thought for a moment. "I'm going to go see what I can do, Lieutenant Thomas."

McGee nodded wearily and then reached for the orange juice with shaky hands as the old sergeant disappeared out of the hut.

…..

Gibbs understood the Marines as intimately as he understood building boats so when they sat in the Processing Center and waited as Staff Sergeants argued over their possible quarters, he knew there was nothing to do but sit and wait. DiNozzo and Ducky sat with him, Tony taking the opportunity for another nap on Ducky's shoulder.

An hour later, Ducky had also given into slumber, leaning against Tony's head on his shoulder. Gibbs let part of a warm smile slip when he saw the two of them snoring. It reminded him that he still had many precious parts of his life worth protecting.

There was a little scuffle at the door, and Gibbs turned to see two bearded men argue their way past the sentries and come trotting in his direction. They both wore bright green Amnesty International t-shirts with the words, Justice for Dunham, written in red marker on the front. Gibbs shook his head as they approached. "Dunham, I thought they'd kicked you out of here by now."

Dunham shushed him. "I'm carrying new ID now. Wilson and I are living off the grid."

"You're wearing a t-shirt with your own name on it."

"I'm part of the committee to seek justice for Dunham, but I'm not Dunham. Dunham left Kabul two days ago. The members of Dunham's committee seek the first amendment rights stolen from Dunham when he confronted Winter. Amnesty International is considering a petition."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be of any use to us at all?"

"Damn straight, Gunny! Wilson and I have eyes and ears everywhere. We're hiding in plain sight. Nobody pays attention to nut jobs in a war zone. They're already dealing with too much nonsense. Ignoring us is the only way they can cope."

"That's not bad, Chad from Chad." Tony lifted his head.

"Hey DiNozzo! Good to see you there, ol' buddy!"

"Likewise, I think." Tony sat up.

"What say we go have a bite to eat while they sort out your billets? I reckon Winter left orders for you to be housed on top of a landmine or something. Staff Sergeants are probably just trying to work through the legality of it all."

Ducky awoke and eyed the two CIA operatives with some concern. "Are you sure we should leave the Processing Center, Jethro?"

Gibbs sighed. "They're probably the best intelligence we're going to get around here."

"Well, I'm hungry." Tony was up, hitching his backpack on his shoulder.

Gibbs shouldered his pack as well so Ducky sighed and gathered up his things and followed the two lime green shirts onto the streets of Kabul.

…

McGee sat on a sterile metal table, naked from the waist up. He knew he smelled sour and dirty, but the nurse made no mention of it. He hadn't seen his own chest since the first clinic, and it surprised him that evidence of bruising remained. The rest of his skin had taken on a distinctly yellowish cast. Tilson sat in the corner of the room, and glared at everyone coming in. McGee had tried several times to convince him that waiting outside was better, but Tilson was stubborn and ignored pretty much everything coming out of McGee's mouth.

A doctor came in and she attached the x-ray on the light box on the wall. McGee peered at it. There was a lot of haziness in both lobes particularly the right one. "What do you see, Doc?"

She shook her head. "The fact that you are still on your feet is amazing to me. You're full of pneumonia, and I think you have a partial lung collapse in your lower right lobe. I think a rib fragment did pierce the lung. Good diagnosis, Lieutenant."

McGee wanted to correct her, but Tilson sat there like a gargoyle staring down at them. "What do we do, Doc?"

"We put you to bed with a new set of antibiotics. You're also dehydrated and anemic. We'll do more tests to see if we can isolate the fragment. Hopefully, surgery is not indicated."

"Think this will take more than a day?" Tilson growled from his seat.

The doctor's eyes widened. "I'm thinking more like a week or two, depending on how his pneumonia responds to treatment. He'll probably need to recuperate stateside after that."

"We oughta' get back on the road," Tilson was on his feet.

"Who is your commanding officer, Sergeant? I'll need to talk with that person because the Lieutenant is going nowhere. I have the medical authority to shut this mission down right now."

McGee closed his eyes in relief.

"I'm on orders from Colonel Winter himself!"

"Sergeant!" McGee barked. "Put me on the phone with Winter, and I will work this out. I'm not backing out of anything, but I'm hardly any use to anyone in this condition. Just give me enough time to fight the infection. Then I'm all yours."

"I don't know," Tilson grumbled.

The doctor looked at one and then the other. "You do outrank him, Lieutenant."

McGee smiled wearily. "It's a complicated relationship, Doc. Do you think a nice, hot bath might be in my future?"

She smiled. "We're going to take good care of you, Lieutenant."

After she walked out, McGee looked at Tilson. "I'm no good to anyone if I'm dead, am I?"

"Going to need to talk to the Colonel." Tilson dug in his pockets for his phone.

….

"So what is your new name, Dunham?" Gibbs asked as he ate Afghani bread with lentils.

Dunham frowned and looked at Wilson who shrugged. Then he thought to pull out his wallet and look at it. He smiled. "I'm John Bigboote'."

Wilson pulled out his. "And I'm John Smallberries."

Tony chortled. "Oh my God! Are the two of you at all sober? The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension? You really think no one has seen that?"

Dunham looked at Ducky's and Gibbs' bewildered expressions. "So far, it's been checked twenty three times and you're the first one to notice. Most of these grunts weren't even born when the movie came out, but it also sort of helps if you don't say it out loud too much."

Gibbs frowned. "Why hasn't the agency burned you?"

"Director hates Winter. Took five days to get him to spring Chad here. He doesn't really care if we kick up a little dust around here. Plus, we're CIA. We're expected to go off the deep end from time to time. Stress reliever, you know. The agency makes allowances. The boss here knows what's going on. He would've bagged us by now, but we're doing it for McGee, and he knows enough of the story to know that something very off color is going on around here."

"If your name wasn't Bigboote', I'd kiss you on the mouth right now," Tony said.

"Guess we'll have to take a rain check on that offer, DiNozzo. Wished you looked more like Ziva though." Dunham said with a wink.

Tony frowned and Gibbs jumped in. "Alright! We get it! You two are as crazy as a pair of March hares, but do you know anything!"

Wilson got serious. "What we got, Gibbs, is oddities. We're trying to make the pieces fit."

Dunham nodded. "First off, we can't find one unit that was sent to search for McGee. We've talked to just about everyone we can think of. It's a funny thing. Marines don't do it like this. They like to know what happened to folks. Seems like Winter already knows where McGee ended up."

Tony frowned at Gibbs. "What's he saying?"

"Dunham here thinks—"

"Bigboote', Gibbs."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Dunham here thinks that Winter hired Hussain's men to stage the attack and execute McGee."

Tony looked like someone just slapped him. "What the hell!"

"Calm down there, urban cowboy. It's a long shot. I got a feeling. Caught one of Winter's men negotiating with Hussain a few weeks back. Hussain's people are mercenaries; they are used by both sides for missions. They specialize in kidnappings, but not executions as far as I know. Still, my gut hasn't been right about this since I seen that Captain with Hussain." Dunham took a long draw of his coffee.

Tony's energy was electric. "Why?"

Dunham took a deep breath. "Winter can control McGee better if he doesn't have to worry about NCIS breathing down his neck. I figure that he could run McGee at whatever speed he chose."

"Executing him doesn't make any sense!" Tony's fingers were shaking on his coffee cup.

"Well, Smallberries here and I have been discussing that very thing."

"Don't say that name all the time, Dunham!" Wilson growled.

"Can you at least whisper my name if you're going to say it?" Dunham hissed.

"We don't like that beheading video. The second camera could be a thousand things, but we like the idea that the whole thing was staged. It leaves Winter in the driving seat until his hack techs come."

"Remarkable!" Ducky said softly.

"Boss, you considered this?" Tony stood to try and calm himself.

Gibbs sighed. "I have. Like Dun- like the cowboy here says, it's a long shot."

Wilson grimaced. "We didn't want to get nobody's hopes up so we've been following that line of thinking very quietly."

"Found anything?" Gibbs sounded casual but his eyes burned with intensity.

Dunham took a deep breath. "We found two people talking about a new ringer out there. Said that this fella' shows up with a Sergeant, sits down in Communications, and catches signals with ease. He doesn't talk to anybody, and the Segeant loads him up as soon as possible and moves on. Fella's name is Lieutenant Scott Thomas. One Marine said he looks sickly. Says he's real pale and kind of hunched over. Coughs a lot. Said he's tall and lean and he's got real green eyes."

Tony put a hand to his mouth. "Oh God, it's him! Probie's alive. Oh My God."

"Easy does it, Tony." Gibbs reached for his arm. "Sit down now. It sounds good, but we could find this man and we could be all wrong. We're skipping logic. If it's McGee, why hasn't he contacted us?"

Wilson cleared his throat. "We did background on Thomas. There are three Scott Thomas's with the rank of Lieutenant in the US Marine Corp. Two are at Camp Pendleton. We asked Fornell to confirm. Sent him the info. right before we picked you up. The 3rd one is at the Pentagon, and Fornell's checking on that one too. There aren't any in country."

Dunham caught Gibbs's eyes. "But there was a Lieutenant Scott Thomas who died in battle here about nine months ago."

Gibbs closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were wet. "Damn it, Chad. I think you found my agent and he's not dead."

Dunham nodded. "Yeah, Gibbs, I'm thinking that's what we got."

Wilson nodded. "But we don't have much time. Winter isn't going to allow McGee to magically come back to life when the hack techs come in. He plays for keeps. My guess is that Lieutenant Thomas is scheduled to die in battle again real soon."

Tony was on his feet. "Boss, we get Sec Nav on the phone right now!"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not going to work. Sec Nav works through channels. Gives Winter time to take McGee out. Just the fact that we're in country means Tim's days are numbered."

"No Boss, if he's alive, we're going to make sure he stays alive. You hear me? I'm not doing this again!" Tony looked ready break a wall down.

"We may have another problem," Ducky said quietly. "The Marine's description of Timothy suggests that the wounds from his torture are still plaguing him. Coughing with that condition adds up to pneumonia. My guess is that he is quite sick right now. Untreated pneumonia in his condition can be quite deadly."

"Do we know the name of the Sergeant with McGee?" Gibbs asked feverishly.

…

McGee rubbed his hand over his face in his sleep, grateful for the clean skin they found underneath the dirt. He started to smile when he was thrown into the air. Pain exploded in his chest. His eyes flew open. He wasn't in the clinic anymore. He raised up as much as his screaming chest allowed. He was lying in a pile of blankets in the back of an MRAP, his head resting on Tilson's thigh. "What the hell, Tilson?"

"Now hang on there, Lieutenant. I talked to the Colonel. He said all you have to do is complete two more missions, and he's gonna' let you rest for ever."

The MRAP hit another bump, and McGee groaned in pain. "He doesn't care whether I live or die."

Tilson looked at him in confusion. "Not true. Just hang on. Two more missions and the Colonel says you are done for the rest of your life."

…

TBC

14


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for another delay. It's finals time. I have loads of work to do. Can't give a timeline on the next chapter. Won't be more than a week though. I spent time thinking about these scenes and character's reactions. I want to be spot on as much as possible. I hope you can take time to let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you. Sheila

P.S. New episode Tuesday. I'm getting scared of finding out who's dying. Some folks are speculating Dunham or Fornell. Either death would make me very sad. As you've noticed, I really like those guys.

Surviving Winter

Chapter 12

Abby took her time putting on her makeup and doing her hair up in ponytails. Ziva had left her some clothes, and she made sure to pick something neutral, something other than skulls and spiked collars. It had taken her most of the morning to get up the nerve to go up and see them. She had no earthly idea what she would say to these soldiers, but it struck her that Tim would like it if she met them.

She heard the sound of someone's throat clearing, and she looked up to find a Navy commander in her doorway. He was tall with dark eyes and hair. He nodded at her, "May I come in, Abby?"

She nodded, and as he walked toward her, she recognized McGee in his stride. "Commander McGee?"

He sat in the chair next to her bed. "I've waited a long time to meet you, Abby. Been hearing about you for many years."

She felt teary, but managed a smile. "I've been hearing about you as well, sir."

He took her hand gently. "Please call me David. I just met with Director Vance who gave me an update on what's been going on. Tim's mother and I are here for the memorial. She'd be here too right now, but she's…uh, still struggling with everything. She and Sarah are at the hotel with a bereavement counselor."

"Vance told you everything?"

"I think so. I understand that Gibbs and Tony and Ducky are trying to recover Tim's body right now. For that, I will be eternally grateful. I understand that Marine Colonel Winter egregiously disregarded an agreement he made with NCIS, and I have an appointment with Sec Nav tomorrow. It's my intention to file a formal complaint."

"Did he tell you about the Marines upstairs?"

David McGee sighed. "He did. And he told me how you tried to help with that terrible video and had a little short circuit in your head."

She squeezed his hand. "I like how you put that. Sounds a lot less ominous than what I've been hearing around here."

He smiled back. "Well, we can't let it happen again. Tim's gonna' expect people to watch over his favorite girl. The McGee family will always be there for you. You meant so much to him, and made him very happy. We'll always treasure that."

She blushed. Tim had always talked about how special his parents were, and every minute she spent with David McGee reminded her of the kind of man that Tim had been. "I…I'm going up to see the Marines now."

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind some company, Abby."

It just felt natural to reach over and hug him fiercely.

…..

Fornell didn't know all the details, but he quickly confirmed the location of three Marine Lieutenants named Scott Thomas. Dunham heard the news and let out a "Yee-haw!" that left Fornell's ears ringing. Things were clearly heating up over there, but Dunham had no time to give much of an update. Still Fornell felt like something magical was about to happen, and it was all he could do to keep from hopping the next flight to Kabul.

He smiled at Maggie sitting next to him in the car. This was her second week with him. She'd been making his life a whole lot easier. She was really smart, and had organized his work in a matter of a few days. He knew that someone would probably pull the plug on this great idea at any moment, but until then, he was going to enjoy having an agent assist him. And it didn't hurt that, while she was not elegantly beautiful like his ex-wife, Diane, those soft brown eyes were a pleasure to see every morning when she arrived at his house with his coffee and Danish.

….

Gibbs wanted to know where the Marine Sergeants hung out in the evening. Dunham made some inquiries, and then took them down a few dark alleys until they found a small open-air bar. Gibbs stopped short about fifty yards and turned to the group. "Leave me here for a few hours. I'm sure to find a few people I know. You said the man's name is Tilson, right? Okay, come back for me before 2 a.m. Wilson, do you think you can get Ducky here into the hospital tonight?"

"I got a couple of docs I know who aren't keen on procedure. They might help us."

"Good! Duck, find out what records there are on Lieutenant Thomas."

"What about me, Boss?"

"Pretty soon, Winter's people are going to be looking for us. Once, they have us, we're essentially under their control. They let us see only what they want. Like Dunham here, we need to stay off the grid if we're going to find McGee. We have to figure out a way to move around this country. Go with the cowboy. Figure out how we start getting around this country."

Tony nodded and took after Dunham.

…..

Wilson got Ducky into the hospital with no problem. A doctor met them at the ward door and brought them back to a room where doctors and nurses were logging case notes on computers. The doc brought them to the back of the room where no one was seated. "What are you after tonight, Wilson? Finally willing to spend a few days in the Mental Health ward?"

"Still having too much fun, Doc."

The doc chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

Ducky stepped forward. "My name is Dr. Donald Mallard. I have many years experience as a battlefield surgeon. Currently, I am a medical examiner for NCIS."

"What can I do for you, Dr. Mallard?"

Ducky narrowed his eyes. "I'm looking for a Lieutenant Scott Thomas. I have reason to believe that he has accessed medical care at least once in the last three weeks at some aid station in country. I believe that he is very ill, and that he might still be in the battlefield. I need to find him."

"Lieutenant Thomas you say? I think I can help you. Got a transmission from a colleague out of Kandahar earlier. Give me a few minutes, and I'll see if she's still on duty."

Ducky sighed and relaxed into a folding chair. Wilson leaned against the counter. "Sorry for our foolishness earlier, Dr. Mallard. Chad and I care about what happens to McGee. I didn't really know him but Dunham claims he's good people."

"No apologies, lad. The two of you have been very effective in expressing the ridiculousness of war in general. The fact that you're able to hide in plain sight is quite brilliant. And please Mr. Smallberries, call me Ducky."

Wilson chuckled and looked up to see the doctor return. He sat down, pulled up a computer screen, hit a video feed, and there was a female doctor staring back. He gestured to Ducky, and vacated the seat at the computer. "This is Dr. Mallard. Do I understand correctly that you recently treated a Lieutenant Thomas?"

"Thank God!" She replied. "Do you know where he is? That idiot of a Sergeant removed him from the clinic last night."

"I do not know where he is currently. Please apprise me of his condition when you last saw him."

She shook her head. "Serious case of pneumonia. Possible tear in the lower right lobe of his right lung. We were evaluating him for surgery. Really quite sick and very much in pain."

Ducky sighed. "How long did you have him?"

"He was hooked up to IV antibiotics for only 15 hours. Not enough to make much of a difference. I've complained to everyone on Colonel Winter's staff I could reach. Haven't heard back. Are you on the Colonel's staff?"

"No, but I am a personal friend of the Lieutenant's. It's very important that I find him as soon as possible."

"If there is anything we can do to help, let me know. It was criminal to remove that man from medical care."

"I am in complete agreement. Can you fax me a copy of his records immediately?"

"Certainly. And Dr. Mallard, please let me know when you find him."

Ducky turned to Wilson. "How far could they have travelled from Kandahar in a day?"

…

Gibbs shook hands and slapped back with several men he knew, but it was only when he saw Reynolds that he knew he would find the loyalty that came with men who fought together. He walked up behind him and slapped him on the back. Reynolds turned his head in irritation, but when he recognized Gibbs, he let out a holler and hugged him fiercely. Gibbs gave him five minutes for all the questions two lifelong friends have for one another after ten years.

Then Gibbs leaned over and whispered something in Reynolds' ear. The man nodded and the two of them headed for a small table at the end of the bar.

…..

Abby squeezed David McGee's hand when they entered the unit. He squeezed back and they walked into the community room where the Marines were draped over couches and chairs working on journals or sleeping. Commander McGee cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but my friend, Abby, and I wanted to meet you."

All of the Marines got to their feet, taking note of the Navy officer uniform. McGee nodded. "At ease, Soldiers. I merely want a few minutes to talk with you. May we sit?"

"Of course, sir." Miller gestured at a couch.

McGee looked down at his hands for a moment. "My name is David McGee. I've been told you spent my son's last days with him."

Finch gasped. "I'm so sorry, sir. About your son, I mean. He was a very good man."

McGee nodded. He worked his mouth a bit, and it was clear to Abby that he was struggling for words. She patted his arm and looked at the Marines. "I'm Abby Scuito. I was…Tim was my best friend."

The Marines looked at one another. "Are you the forensic scientist?"

Abby cocked her head, her eyes starting to tear. "Did Tim mention me?"

The Marines didn't meet her eyes for a moment. Finally Finch nodded. "He talked about you a lot."

Abby's chin quivered. "What did he say?"

Finch smiled at her softly. "He talked to us about true love the last night we were together. He wondered if anyone had found it. He told us that he had, and then he talked about you."

"Oh," was all Abby could manage. Commander McGee put his arm around her and she leaned in against his chest.

"We've wondered about you," Miller said. "McGee said you were amazing."

Abby bit her lip but could say nothing.

McGee swallowed hard. "Abby and I came here because Special Agent Gibbs wanted you to know that he's gone to Afghanistan to look for Tim's body."

Miller leaned forward. "We're so glad to hear that, sir. We're still here for the rest of the week. We would really like it if you could keep us updated. We sure thought a lot about him."

"Do you have any questions about our time with your son?" Thompson asked.

Commander McGee looked down for a moment. "I thought I would, but I think I already know everything I need to know. My son was an extraordinary person. People underestimated him a lot because he was quiet and unassuming, but he was one of the bravest men I knew."

Finch smiled at him, tears running down her cheeks. "That was certainly our experience with him, sir, although he wasn't quiet. He led us and kept us focused. He told us stories to keep us hopeful. I don't know that we would be here if not for him."

McGee nodded. "That sounds like my Tim."

A unit therapist walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but it's time for group therapy."

The Marines got up slowly. Miller stepped forward and shook McGee's hand. "Please come again. We would be happy to talk more with you. We'd love to know more about your son. You too, Abby."

Commander McGee and Abby stayed for a few minutes after they'd all left. McGee sighed, "I'm not sure if this helps or if this makes everything harder."

Abby lifted her head from his chest. "One day we'll be happy we know these things, but right now, it just makes my heart ache."

…..

Dunham was arguing hard with a cargo pilot in the background when Tony reached Gibbs. "Boss! Listen, I think Dunham can get us on a transport to Kandahar. Ducky says he was in that area in the last day."

"_How soon is it leaving, DiNozzo?"_

"That's the thing. It's leaving in 15 minutes. Only has room for two, but I think it's worth it just to get me and Dunham in the area, you know."

There was silence on the other end. "_Alright, Tony, but you stay in touch me every two hours. You and that cowboy running off on your own is not a comforting thought."_

"We're focused, Boss."

"_He put you in a t-shirt with a weird slogan, didn't he?"_

Tony cleared his throat. "Well, I am carrying Wilson's ID now. Made sense that I look as loony as Dunham."

"_Paint me a picture."_

"Ah…well, they were out of lime green so I am wearing a pink..ish t-shirt that says Dunham for President on the front. On the back, it says Winter for Dog Catcher. That was my contribution. I'm telling you, I protested about the pink, but it was literally all they had left. Plus, it's been quite a deterrent. No one even looks at my ID. It's not that crazy. A lot of guys wear pink these days, Boss. Really!"

For a moment, there was a muffled sound on the other end of the phone. Finally Gibbs said, "_It's perfect. I got a birthday coming up, and all I want is a picture of you in that t-shirt for my cubicle. Got it?"_

"Yeah, I heard you."

"_Tony, I know we're close to finding him, but I need you to be careful. It's dangerous country out there. Losing both you and McGee would put all of us in a very bad place for a very long time. You hear me, boy?"_

"I hear you, Boss."

"_Alright then. Let's bring our probie home._"

…

Tim sat on a cot nestled into the corner of the canvas wall. Tilson kept him propped up with blankets. Antibiotics and fever reducers were no longer breaking his fever, and he struggled with occasional delirium. Tilson couldn't get him all the way to the next site because he'd gotten so sick. The Lieutenant in the MRAP tried to take them back to the hospital, but Tilson convinced them to let them off at the nearest outpost. So they ended up in a tent in a Marine encampment about an hour outside of Kandahar.

McGee stayed as still as possible. Any movement could set off a coughing spasm, and the pain in his chest had become electric. Tilson had eyed him with dissatisfaction for most of the day. Clearly, he considered McGee's condition to be a personal failing. McGee ignored the angry Sergeant most of the time, calling for him only when the pain got to be too much and he needed more pills.

15 minutes earlier, Tilson had received a phone call from Winter. McGee had begged to speak to the Colonel, but Tilson looked at him strangely and took the call outside. When Tilson came back inside the tent, he was wild-eyed. He strode toward McGee. "You little bastard! What did you do?"

McGee looked at him with rheumy eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Tilson's face was red. "I've never had to do something like this before. Never! What the fuck did you do?"

McGee went silent, hoping this was delirium from the fever.

Tilson pointed a finger. "He would never give me an order like that without just cause. The Colonel is a good man!"

McGee shook his head. "I don't understand."

"He wouldn't give me details, but he says you betrayed your country. And before I kill you, I want the fucking details. I want to know what you did."

McGee struggled to organize this information. It included betrayal and more killing. It seemed almost like a sick re-enactment of what happened to him with the Taliban. "I'm confused, Sergeant. Who betrayed their country?"

"You did, you little punk. The Colonel says so. He says that I have to deal with it now."

McGee shook his head. "I never betrayed…never betrayed my country. Never happened, never will."

"Then why have I been ordered to kill you?"

McGee's breath quickened and he tightened his arms around his torso. "I'm an American, Tilson. You don't just shoot me. If I'm accused of something, I have a right to due process."

"So you admit—"

"I admit nothing, Sergeant!" McGee glared at him. "I have done nothing."

"Colonel wouldn't lie."

McGee's breath became short and hard. He winced at the pain radiating from his chest. "Then someone lied to the Colonel."

"I don't disobey orders, Lieutenant."

"I am not a Marine! You know this! I'm some poor civilian that's been dropped down a frickin' rabbit hole. The craziness never stops. How many times am I going to get killed in this godforsaken country?"

Tilson stopped and looked at McGee, his chest heaving and his face flushed. "You need more pain medication."

McGee shook his head. "Don't come near me, you ignorant bastard! You're just a dumb Sergeant who will follow any order without a second thought. What if the Colonel told you to open fire on a busy market place? You'd probably just do it. No questions asked."

"I'm a good soldier!" Tilson barked.

"I've obeyed every order given me too, Tilson. But if my boss ordered me to kill without just cause, I wouldn't do it. And the truth is he would never put me in that position."

"You've never killed before." Tilson growled.

McGee snorted. "I have killed. I've even killed an innocent man before, but I was in a position where I acted correctly. It was the wrong person in the wrong place at the wrong time. I live with it every day."

Tilson sat down.

McGee saw his opportunity. "The Colonel got bad information. He wouldn't give that kind of order. It's crazy. The Colonel wants me alive. I do good work. I make a difference. He says so. You've heard him. Maybe he's tired or confused."

"He didn't sound confused."

McGee sighed, his breathing slowing. "I'm not going to argue with you all night. Haven't got the energy. I'll probably die from the pneumonia anyway the way you're pushing me. If you can't figure out the difference between right and wrong at your age, then there's nothing that I can do."

"A good soldier doesn't question orders. When my commander tells me to go into battle, I'm the first one in the field and I only move forward."

"I'm the enemy, huh? Who am I a danger to, Tilson? I can't even concentrate long enough to find targets right now. I can't even hurt the Taliban. Does killing me feel like something a good soldier does?"

Tilson looked away.

"Forget it," McGee whispered. "I need to sleep. I need some rest. The pain is too much."

Tilson didn't respond.

"Do whatever the hell you're going to do. I just need some peace." He closed his eyes and let his head loll onto his shoulder.

…..

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It's been forever. Sorry. Finals wore me down to a nub. Then I started writing this and couldn't figure out what it was supposed to say. Small breakthrough today after re-writing it several times. Please let me know what you think. I'm eager to know how the story is going for you. Sheila

P. S. I can't wait for Swan Song tomorrow night.

Surviving Winter

Chapter 13

It was almost dawn before Gibbs and Reynolds found the ornate old building currently housing Marine officers. Reynolds knocked hard and the turned to his old friend. "Coming here is no guarantee. Major Eames is not in good graces with Winter. He filed a complaint against the Colonel. Sec Nav dismissed it. The Major has been forced to finish out his deployment in charge of the motor pool. Man had a spotless record until he got this assignment. Motor pool is getting sabotaged in one way or another every week. I suspect its Winter's doing. Eames is taking the heat. He'll be lucky to get out of the service with an honorable discharge at this rate. You just need to know that he's likely to be more worried about his pension right now than helping us out in any way."

The door opened to a short balding man who squinted at Reynolds. "What the hell are you waking me up for, Staff Sergeant? Has someone set fire to the damn motor pool? If so, let it burn."

Reynolds took a breath. "I'm here with an old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, former Gunnery Sergeant. He's with NCIS now. We have a favor to ask."

Eames shook his head as he let them into his small Afghani apartment. "I have about as much influence around here as the new batch of privates arriving in the next convoy. I can't help you."

"Well, sir, we're pretty desperate and I picked you because you've been the only one around here with the cojones to do the right thing when it comes to the Colonel."

Eames froze. "I've been in the service for 17 years. I screw with him again, and I lose my pension. I got a wife and three daughters. I can't risk it. Whatever you need is not something I can help you with."

"We're desperate, sir. It's a matter of life and death."

Eames flung out his arm. "Everything around here is a matter of life and death. I did what I could and I got burned. My career is going up in flames right now with all sabotage happening in the motor pool. But I had to be a hero. Now I got three more months of this nightmare. After that, I'm going back to Pendleton, taking a desk job, and not making another sound until my 20 years hits. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Can we at least tell you the story?"

Eames shook his head. "I'm sorry. You gentlemen better leave. I can't touch this."

"You've been in the Corps 17 years." Gibbs spoke for the first time.

"I have."

"I was in 16 years. Had a daughter and a wife. Lost them in a drug-related shooting while I was in Desert Storm."

Eames flinched. "I'm sorry to hear it, Gunny."

Gibbs sat down in a chair. "I was really lost for a long time, but I couldn't let go. Ended up at NCIS as a field agent. I have a team now. They're the best agents I've ever seen. It's the closest I have to a family."

Eames sat down on the couch across from him.

Gibbs took a breath. "I had…have this one who came to me as green as spring grass. Didn't know whether to train him or burp him. Made me uncomfortable just being in the same room. Won't have taken him if he wasn't so frickin' talented. He was so nervous he stuttered, too eager to please, and didn't look a day over nineteen. You know the type. He was my probie."

Eames nodded. "I've had a few like that."

Gibbs shook his head. "Some of 'em don't make it. They don't have the right stuff or they're too young or the pressure gets to them, but then every once in a while, you get one that won't give up. He'll work around the clock for you. He listens to you like you discovered fire. And he learns. Before you know it, he's turned into a fine agent and a fine man. Ever had one of those?"

"My aide, Lieutenant Billings, was like that. I thought he wasn't going to last a week. He was with me six years. He was like a son to me. Got killed six months ago during a raid. Barely 28 years old. Just married. Wife gave birth to a son three months ago. Baby will never know his daddy. Winter didn't warn my unit about missile attacks in our area. We were caught unawares. Billings was getting my morning coffee when a U.S. missile struck the mess tent. Killed four people. Wounded 39. It still hasn't been reported as a friendly fire incident." The bitterness in Eames' voice cut the air.

Gibbs leaned forward. "Winter stole my Billings. He's been with me almost 8 years. Name is McGee. Computer genius. Winter took him for a 3-month mission. When we complained too much about his treatment of McGee, he arranged to have him kidnapped and then staged a fake beheading. In the process, four Marines were killed and four others held in captivity for a week. I came here to find his body. Now, I have intelligence that says that McGee might still be alive. Winter's still using him, but he's never going to allow him leave this country alive. Winter's going to kill my probie if I don't find him first."

Eames shook his head. "What could I possibly do to help?"

"We need to locate a Sergeant Tilson. Reynolds here knows him, but says he works directly under the auspices of Winter. We need to find him. He has my…McGee."

"And if I get caught and lose my pension?"

Gibbs sighed. "Are you willing to live in Virginia? I'll give you the deed to my house. Four bedrooms. We can put it in writing."

Eames snorted. "Sorry. It was a stupid question. I know Tilson. He's one of Winter's thugs. He does whatever Winter wants. No job is too dirty. Tilson's probably off the grid. Can't track him in the usual way. The only way to reach him is through Winter's direct communications. Don't know that I can get in. Not many people around Winter talking to me these days."

"Major, you have more friends than you know." Reynolds said. "A lot of people admire what you did. They may not be wiling to say it, but you got more support out there than you know. Whether you can help or not, I'm going to make sure that the sabotage at the Motor Pool stops. We're going to double the guard."

"I don't have the resources for that, Sergeant."

Reynolds smiled. "I do and I'm going to make it happen."

Eames sighed. "I'll go over to the Command Post. See what I can do."

Gibbs sighed. "Thank you, Major. It means a lot."

Reynolds nodded. "Come on, Jethro. I got get you and your Duck doctor onto a transport to Kandahar. We want you in the right area when we find Tilson."

…

The Corporal in the guardhouse looked at them suspiciously, but made the connection to the MRAP in question nonetheless. Dunham flashed his security clearance at him and the soldier reluctantly left the room. DiNozzo looked at Dunham before he picked up the open line. "I got this, B.B. I'm calling you that now because Bigboote' is just embarrassing to say."

Dunham shrugged.

"Hello? Hello? This is Captain DiNozzo calling Lieutenant Roman. Come in, Lietenant."

"_Captain DiNozzo_?" came the crackled reply. "_I'm afraid I don't know you, sir."_

"I'm new, Lietenant, but you would know that if you read the weekly base bulletins that come out like you are supposed to."

"_Ah, yes sir. What can I do for you, sir?"_

"I have a record here that says you picked up a Lieutenant Scott Thomas and a Sergeant Tilson two days ago. Is that correct?"

"_Yes sir."_

"Did you notice that the Lieutenant was quite ill?"

"_I did sir. Argued with the Sergeant about it. Man was a bulldog. Insisted we take him north."_

"Is the Lieutenant still with you?"

"_No sir. The Lieutenant started coughing something awful. I told the Lieutenant I was taking him back to the clinic. Said I didn't care whose orders he was following. Sergeant convinced me to drop him and the Lieutenant off about an hour north of Kandahar at an outpost. Said he would get the man back to the clinic on his own. We had a mission timeline, and so I really didn't argue."_

"Please give me coordinates on that outpost, Lieutenant. And after this, I'm going to expect that you read every weekly bulletin like it's your family bible. You got me, Lieutenant! I expect you in my office next week telling me everything it says in there."

"_Yes sir!"_

Tony got off the line and looked at Dunham. "How fast can we get us a Humvee?"

Dunham smiled. "I like a man who can tell lies like a champion. Let me know if you ever want to change horses and come to live in a hostile country, be in constant danger of assassination, and do illegal operations that interfere with other people's governments. I think we could find a place for you around here."

"Ah, that's a mighty sweet offer, B.B. I'll have to mull it over sometime when I'm too drunk to know what I'm doing. Now let's go find my probie."

…

He felt wetness on his lips and he welcomed the water in his mouth and down his throat. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Tilson holding the water in one hand and pills in the other. With what little strength he had, he slapped the hands away, water and pills tumbling to the tent floor. Tilson cursed, his face reddening.

McGee shook his head. "Keep your poison away from me."

"You idiot!" Tilson growled. "I'm trying to keep you alive."

"I don't know what's in that water," McGee mumbled, his cheeks flush with fever.

"Look at me! Do I look like the kind of guy that's going to poison you? For Christ's sakes, you've been asleep for six hours. There are at least twenty different objects in this room I could have used to bludgeon you to death, if I wanted."

"Thank you for outlining that possibility, Tilson. I hadn't considered it."

"I can't do it! I called Winter and told him that I couldn't do it. I failed him. My career is over!"

McGee rubbed at his hot face. "What did Winter say?"

Tilson shook his head. "He said he understood, but I know the Colonel. I could hear the ice in his voice. He's pissed and he's sending reinforcements to relieve me."

"Good. Maybe they'll get me to a hospital."

"You think you understand Winter, don't you? You think he's going to take care of you?"

Tim blinked. "You said he was a good man. You said you'd follow him anywhere."

"Yeah, because that's who I am and that's what I do. But I'm a fool if I don't trust my gut about the edge I heard in his voice. I know him and I know that edge. I don't know what you did, but you're standing in his way, and that doesn't work for the Colonel. I'm conflicted all to hell now."

"I've only done what he's asked. It doesn't make any sense." McGee pulled the blanket up closer around his body.

Tilson looked at him for a long moment. "I'm going to lose everything over this and you better be worth it, McGee. I'm going outside to think. Don't make sense to lose everything over someone like you."

…..

Reynolds took a call from Major Eames right before the transport took off. He wrote down a number and gave it to Gibbs. "He says it's Tilson's cell phone number, the one that Winter uses."

Gibbs nodded. "Transport isn't going to wait. I'll call him when we land in Kandahar."

Ducky and Wilson climbed in ahead of him. Gibbs stopped and smiled at Reynolds. "I won't forget this."

Reynolds nodded. "Find that boy and bring him home. A miracle would do all of us a lot of good."

Gibbs scrambled up the stairs to the plane and pulled the door closed behind him. Wilson and Ducky were strapping themselves sitting on the hard benches against the hull. Gibbs closed his eyes and said a silent prayer before buckling in beside them.

….

The outpost near Kandahar was largely deserted. It usually held troops before they went north. The Sergeant at the gate remembered Tilson, but hadn't seen any companion with him. Tony's gut constricted, but he merely nodded and followed Dunhan outside. It was very windy and sand cut at his face. Dunham had purchased long turban cloth for both of them, but Tony was still getting the hang of wearing it around his face.

It was a quiet yet eerie place. DiNozzo felt something profound growing in his gut. He kept one hand on his weapon at all times. Pinpointing the right tent was complicated among the sea of them. There must have been 60 erected in rows. Dunham took one row and Tony another. Tony approached each tent like he was making a bust. Weapon drawn, he crept along the side to the opening, announced himself and kicked the wooden door in. They were all empty. The tension and the stress were weighing on him, and his arms and legs started shaking after the 12th tent. Then he heard a shout and almost his weapon.

"DiNozzo! Third row. 9th one from the gate."

Tony caught his breath and started running. He almost forgot that his weapon was drawn, and had to slow when he tripped and almost discharged it. He tried to keep his eyes on everything, alert to any sudden movement, but Tony couldn't control the panic he felt in his gut. Dunham was waiting outside the tent for him and Tony slowed, his chest heaving. "Is he here, Chad?"

Dunham nodded. "You go in, buddy. I'll watch the door."

DiNozzo stumbled through the door. The tent was dim save for the light coming from a canvas window near the top. The room smelled stale and musky, and it took Tony a minute to find McGee propped up in the corner, covered in blankets. His head was resting on his shoulder, and at first, Tony was sure that he was dead, but even in the poor light, he could see enough color on McGee's face to give him hope. He put down his weapon and climbed on the cot with him, putting a hand on McGee's hot, flushed face. "Tim! Can you hear me? Tim!"

McGee moaned, setting off a barking cough. He winced through the pain, holding his arms tightly around his sides.

"Tim! It's Tony!"

McGee's fevered eyes opened. He searched Tony's face. "You look like my friend, Tony DiNozzo. It's probably delirium. My fever's high."

DiNozzo grabbed his shoulders. "It's me. Gibbs and Ducky and I came to find you."

"Is it? Does it mean that I'm finished with the mission?"

Tony felt his forehead and his brow. "Yeah, Timmy, you finished the mission and now it's time to go home. Man, you're burning up."

McGee let out a whimper. "Oh God, I'm so glad, Tony. It's been really rough. I didn't think Winter was ever going to let me go."

Tony searched his eyes in concern. "Tim, how did you get so sick?"

"Pneumonia. Bad rib. Tired. Sad. I don't know anymore. I didn't turn out to be much of a soldier. You woulda' done better."

Tony patted his flushed cheek. "Not true. Not true at all. You were a real hero around here. Helped a lot of soldiers."

"I was a hostage. The Taliban. It was bad. I thought they beheaded me, but I didn't die. I worried that you would get bad news, but Winter told you all that I made it. There were four Marines with me. Just kids really, but good soldiers. I've been looking for them. I've been so worried about them. What if they did the same thing to them? It's such an awful way to die and they were just kids."

Tony closed his eyes. Winter never told McGee about those kids. He needed McGee feeling desperate and guilty so he wouldn't stop working. He looked into McGee's eyes. "Tim, those four Marines came home. They're alive. They're just waiting for you to come home too."

McGee's chin trembled and another whimper escaped. "Is that a lie? There have been so many lies."

Tony pulled him into his arms and hugged him. "It's the real truth. Boss saw them, all of them. They're okay, Probie."

McGee sobbed in short bursts until the pain in his chest grew. He calmed his emotions, laying his head quietly on Tony's shoulder and slowing his breathing until the pain subsided.

DiNozzo rubbed the back of his head. "When we get back, Probie, we're going to find each and every one of those Marines so you can see for yourself."

"I never told my family that I was going to Afghanistan. Did they find out I was a hostage? Are they okay?"

Tony thought about the pain they'd all suffered over the last month, but he couldn't bring himself to tell McGee about it. "They're okay, McGee. We're all okay."

McGee struggled to sit up again. "Where's Tilson? I've been waiting for him to come back."

Tony steadied him against the corner of the tent. "Tilson's going to kill you, Tim."

McGee shook his head, the distress shining in his eyes. "He doesn't know what to do. He told me that Winter wants me dead. It makes no sense. Why would Winter want me dead? I did everything he asked, Tony. I don't get it and I don't know what to believe anymore."

It amazed him that McGee couldn't see the conspiracy actively surrounding him, but then he remembered how sick he was and the trauma he'd been through. "Don't worry about any of it. We're going to get you home first and then we'll sort through it all."

"Hey, I got an idea." Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket.

….

Gibbs paced the airfield outside of Kandahar. He'd tried to call Tilson several times, but the man wouldn't pick up. Ducky came toward him, loaded down with medical supplies from the local infirmary. The wind blew sand all around, and it reminded Gibbs of his time in Kuwait and Iraq.

His phone buzzed and he grabbed at it, hoping to reason with Tilson, but it was DiNozzo's number. "Tony," He barked into it. "What do you know? Have you found him?"

"_Hold on, Boss_."

Gibbs waited, a hand shielding his face against the sand. Ducky dropped the supplies on the ground and stood next to him.

"_Hey Boss,"_ came a shadow of a voice.

Gibbs' breath caught. "McGee! McGee, is that you!"

"_I haven't talked to you in so long, Boss. It's been tough. I wanted to talk to you, but Winter said it was too dangerous. I can't remember why." _

"Are you okay, Tim?"

"_I'm pretty sick, Boss, but Tony's here and he says I'm going home. Is the three months up?"_

Gibbs rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, McGee. Actually, it's been more like a lifetime."

Gibbs tried to swallow his emotions, but it was a struggle. He turned and saw a broad smile on Ducky's face. "Hey Tim, say hi to Ducky. Tell him what's wrong with you?"

Ducky grabbed the phone. "Timothy! You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice!"

"_I'm in a bit of trouble, Ducky. Pneumonia. High fever. Bad pain in my chest. I feel pretty weak. I can't get to my feet anymore."_

"You sound horrible. Are you taking antibiotics?"

"_I wouldn't let Tilson give them to me. I thought he was trying to poison. Plus, they're the same kind I took before. They didn't work."_

"When did you last eat, Timothy? Have you had anything to drink?"

"_I won't take fluids from Tilson. As for eating, I don't know. Can't remember how long I've been here. I've been sleeping so much. Lots of fever. Coughing. My chest hurts very badly."_

"Put Tony on."

Ducky waited until Tony greeted him. "You need to get some liquids in him now, Tony! Very important! He'll slip into shock if you don't. Cut up a protein bar. Feed it to him in small bites. We need to get him to a hospital. How far away are you?"

"It's only an hour, Duck."

Gibbs pulled the phone away. "Tony, can you get him on some transport or do we need to come for you?"

There was no reply. Then the phone went dead.

…

Tilson held a brawny arm around Dunham's throat. The man was unconscious and bleeding from his head. In the other hand was a gun pointed directly at McGee's head. Tilson's eyes bore into Tony's. "Drop the phone or McGee dies. I ain't going to hesitate. I've been on the verge of killing him for the last three days. It ain't going to be a problem for me."

"Tilson!" McGee shouted.

"Don't say a word, you son of a bitch! I called Winter again. He told me how you got those four Marines killed. They were kids, you asshole! Should never of listened to you. He said you'd have agents trying to get you of here. I won't have it. I may be a fool but I ain't no dumb fool."

Tony licked his lips. "Sergeant, it's not true. McGee didn't kill any Marines."

"Shut up or I shoot you first!"

"You're going to have to, Sergeant 'cause I'm not letting you touch him!" Tony leaned against McGee protectively.

Tilson nodded and straightened his arm. "Then let's do it, boys."

Two shots fired out.

…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It took me a while to understand where this was going, but I'm here. There is a lot of energy in this chapter and I hope you like it. Please let me know how I did. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 14

Tony backed into McGee as hard as he could when he heard the two shots. There was something instinctive in him that refused to allow another McGee death. The moment passed, but Tony didn't experience the jolt and the shock that came with being shot. He looked at Tilson who just stood there as if contemplating a deep issue. Tony dived for his gun on the floor and rolled ready to pump the entire clip into the Sergeant, but Tilson was in the process of dropping to his knees. Dunham crumpled onto the ground beside him. Tony watched in fascination as Tilson then hit the ground face first with a thud.

He scrambled over to Tilson and rolled him over. There were two large wounds square in his chest. Tilson looked up at him, but Tony had no words for this man he'd never met. Then there was a hitch in the man's chest and his breathing stopped. CPR wasn't going to make a difference; one of the shots looked to have already pierced the heart.

Tony moved over to Dunham who was holding his head and groaning. "Good work, my friend. Two shots straight to the chest."

Dunham winced at him, one hand pressed against a cut on his temple. "I didn't shoot him. My gun is outside somewhere. It feels like that asshole dropped a bowling ball on my head."

Tony looked around wildly. Tim was still in the same position, his eyes half closed. For a moment, Tony couldn't figure out what happened, and then he saw the singed hole in the blankets around Tim. He got up and pulled blankets off McGee and found that he was clutching a Marine issue handgun. "McGee! You shot him."

McGee nodded and spoke slowly. "I've been holding this gun for two days. Kept waiting for him to discover it. Guess he didn't think I could be a threat to anyone."

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head. For a long moment, no one said anything.

"I killed a Marine," McGee said finally.

Tony glared at him. "Shut up, McGee! Give me your gun."

Tim opened his hand and let the gun slide onto the bed. Tony snatched it and looked at Dunham. Then he grabbed a towel from the wall, emptied the remaining clip, and started rubbing it down.

Tim shook his head. "I'm not sorry I did it. It was self-defense. I would do it again. But I'm not going to cover up a crime. Don't know that I can live with that."

Tony handed the towel and gun to Dunham who rolled the gun in the towel tightly and stuffed it in his backpack. Tony's cell phone rang. They all knew it was Gibbs. DiNozzo was tempted to grab it and spill everything, but Dunham shook his head. The area was filled with snooping equipment, most of it CIA, trying to listen in on conversations.

Dunham was still rubbing the knot on his head, but managed to get to his feet and look at Tony. "We drive north one hour. It's no man's land. Dangerous, but we need to take the risk. We drop him behind a hill. Six months later, someone might trip over some bones, but nobody's going to care much."

Tony rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know."

Dunham shrugged. "We leave him here, they'll find him by smell within a day. Not sure if that's going to give us enough time to get out of this sandbox."

"I know but I…just…don't know."

McGee realized that he was nothing more than a spectator to this drama. He was fevered, but the tension had sharpened his senses. "You don't know, Tony, because it's not who you are. We don't dump bodies so they can get eaten and torn apart by animals, especially Marine bodies. When we kill it's because we have to and we face it."

Tony pointed a finger at him. "McGee, I'm running this! You don't say a word without my say so. You'd just love to confess to this."

"It was self defense, Tony."

"You confess and you will die in this country! It will give Winter just the leverage he needs to keep you. It won't matter what crimes the man committed. Sec Nav will back him on this, and he'll keep you and you'll die here. I've already been through that with you, and I'm not doing it again. Not happening! Do you understand?"

McGee blinked. "Not really."

"Are you my Probie?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything," Tim whispered.

Tony nodded, his expression softening. "You're sick, Tim, and there is a lot going on here that you still don't understand. Winter told us you were dead. He wanted to keep you long enough for reinforcement techs to come, and we were impeding his ability to use you as he chose. There was never any need for you to do training here. You weren't supposed to leave Afghanistan alive."

Tim shook his head, mouth open. "That can't be true."

Tony knelt in front of him, holding McGee's eyes in his. "I don't have time to explain the whole thing to you. I have to figure out what to do and then you have to follow my lead."

McGee stared. "You all thought that I was dead?"

Tony patted his cheek. "It's okay now because you're not, Timmy, and it is my job to bring you home so we can heal some very broken hearts. Trust me like you always have."

"I'll do whatever you tell me to do."

Tony smiled, his eyes wet, and rubbed McGee's head. "I missed you so much, Probie."

Tony's phone rang again. Tony looked back at Dunham. "Can you pick it up? Tell Gibbs we'll be there in the next hour. Tell him I ran out to get the Humvee."

Tony turned back to McGee. "I'll take care of everything."

…..

The faded blue jeans fit her perfectly. She loved that the knees were worn and the hem frayed. David McGee gave her three pairs of Tim's most lived in jeans and three of his oldest t-shirts. She knew it had been an odd request, but David convinced her that she should have something of Tim's before the family began to pack up his apartment. When she thought about it, none of his collectibles or electronics interested her. What got caught in her mind were memories of Tim on the weekends in his MIT t-shirts and blue jeans taking Jethro for walks or meeting her at coffee shops. Within her grew an immense desire for the clothes that Tim wore when he was most relaxed.

David McGee hadn't even blinked an eye when she asked. He seemed to understand her need for this. She was so grateful. It felt almost spiritual when she wore his things like she could feel his presence, but she was careful not to say anything to anyone. She worried that it might make her come off as instable again.

Commander McGee came to visit her daily. They would walk upstairs and talk to the Marines. Each time they stayed longer, and told more stories about Tim and learned more about the lives of these young people.

Once Sarah brought Tim's mother, Lila, to the hospital, and Abby was so happy to meet her. Lila was tall and graceful with beautiful green eyes. Abby could see Tim in her every time Lila looked at her. It would've been nice to spend more time with her, but Lila seemed too fragile to stay long. After that visit, David explained that his wife suffered from major depression, and needed extra anxiety meds to control her grief. It explained the dullness in her eyes and the way her conversations drifted. Abby was happy to see Sarah too, but the girl was so consumed by her mother's inability to cope that she did little but focus on her. David explained that Sarah's caretaking was a coping strategy in handling her pain.

Abby wondered how Tim's dad was able to take care of both of them, and still have time to come and see her every day. Abby was ready to go home, but Ziva had insisted that she stay with her, and at the moment, Ziva was deep into the tracking of Hussain's people in Georgetown. Sister Rosita and the girls were in retreat, and so Abby couldn't find support there either. Abby was happy to go home by herself, and she was desperate to get back to her lab, but everyone still treated her with kid gloves.

"Are you ready, Abby?"

She looked up and smiled at Commander McGee. "They're going home tomorrow."

"I know. I'm going to miss them. All of them are good soldiers and good people."

"I'm sad for Joe Miller. He really doesn't have any family. Where is he going to go?"

"Well, I have some ideas, but it really depends on Joe. He just might want to explore options on his own. We'll talk to him about it, today."

"Have you heard anything from Director Vance?"

He sighed. "Vance says they haven't been in contact for almost two days. I suspect that Agent Gibbs is running his own game over there. Must be driving Winter nuts."

She smiled. "I like that. I hope they kick his ass."

She slipped her arm in his, and they made their way upstairs for one more visit.

….

Gibbs knew something was off. Dunham had mumbled a few things on the phone, but none of it reassured him. He, Ducky, and Wilson stayed near the field hospital waiting for them to arrive. It was all Gibbs could do to not start pacing, but it was important that they not draw attention to themselves.

He'd called Vance, and told him that McGee was alive. The always reserved Vance had actually let out a shout of excitement. Finding McGee alive hadn't even been among the range of possibilities. Gibbs told him that McGee was sick and they were going to need transport out of Afghanistan as soon as possible. McGee's survival was the strongest evidence yet of Winter's wrongdoing. Both men knew that as long as McGee was still in country, Winter could get to him. Vance promised he would pull out all the stops to get them out of the country.

Duck grabbed his arm, and Gibbs saw the Humvee with Tony and Dunham coming to a stop at the field hospital. The look on Tony's face told him that things were definitely not right. Tony hopped out without a word and opened the door to the backseat. McGee was sleeping under some blankets. He was more fragile looking than Gibbs had imagined he would be. Ducky scrambled in the back, and started checking McGee's vitals. He threw Tony a cross look. "His vitals are terrible. Do you get any fluids in him?"

Tony solemnly shook his head. "It wasn't possible."

Ducky pulled McGee's torso up, hugging him tightly. "We'll need to carry him inside."

Gibbs was there, taking his agent from Ducky, and holding him in his arms. McGee smelled from days of neglect and sickness, but Gibbs paid no attention. Ducky hustled him toward the field hospital. Tony exchanged a glance with Dunham and followed them.

Wilson had opened the car door to find Dunham with half of his head swollen up purple. "What the hell, Dog?"

Dunham winced. "We got a helluva problem, Smallberries."

Wilson ignored the teasing. He gently touched the bruising and Dunham howled. "We gotta' get you inside, Chad. You're going to need some x-rays."

"Nope. We got a problem. Can't leave the jeep."

"Want to fill me in?"

"McGee shot Sergeant Tilson. We got his body wrapped up in the back."

Wilson jerked back. "You brought it here!"

Dunham sighed. "The NCIS boys want to sleep at night. Wouldn't toss him in the desert. We oughta' try that sometime, Wilson. You know, doing the right thing even if there are consequences. What do you think?"

Wilson shook his head. "I'll tell you after we're sentenced to 20 years by a military court."

"Got any ideas? Body's going to start stinking. My brain is a little off center right now. You got to do the thinking for me, my friend."

…

Medics grabbed McGee from Gibbs, and lay him on a gurney. They disappeared down the hall. Gibbs grabbed Ducky by the arm and pushed DiNozzo into the nearest empty room. "Out with it, Tony. What happened?"

Tony leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "We weren't ready for Tilson. Got sloppy. I was too wrapped up in finding McGee. The Sergeant took us by surprise. McGee shot him dead before he could kill all of us."

"McGee killed a soldier?" Gibbs said breathlessly.

"I know, Boss, but we have to find a new story. It was self-defense, but I know that's not going to sell around here. I have the weapon. It's been wiped clean."

"Where's the body?" Ducky said in a whisper.

"Couldn't drop it in the desert, Boss. McGee wouldn't have it and I knew it was wrong. Couldn't leave it in the tent. They'd find it too quickly."

Gibbs' eyes widened. "It's in the goddamn Humvee."

"Oh dear!" Ducky blinked in surprise.

"I'm trying to talk myself into taking it back into the desert."

Gibbs shook his head. "Your first instincts were right. This will come out eventually, and dropping it in the desert isn't going to look good."

"Boss, the better idea is for me to report the incident and confess. It was self-defense. We can keep McGee out of it. Get him back to the states. You'll get me a good lawyer. McGee and Dunham are witnesses. I can do this."

Gibbs dropped his face into his hand.

"They'll prosecute me in the States. We'll hire M. Allison Hart and we'll pretend she's as beautiful inside as she is outside."

Gibbs shook his head. "Shut up, DiNozzo! Nobody's confessing to anything right now."

"But Boss—"

"Shut up!"

"We have a dead body in the backseat, Boss!"

"Keep your voice down!" Gibbs hissed. "Let me think."

DiNozzo dropped into a chair. Then he noticed something. "Where did Ducky go?"

…..

Ducky walked into the refrigerated morgue and saw bodies stacked everywhere. It was what he'd hoped. He spotted a couple of Corporals sitting at a desk and approached. "Hello, my dear fellows. I have a bit of a problem, and I'm hoping you can help."

They blinked in surprise at the older gentleman with the pronounced British accent. Ducky smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. John Smallberries of the British Royal Navy. I'm retired, of course, but recently I've been consulting with the CIA. Love to collaborate with you Americans. Anyway, we were on the road today, and stumbled upon a corpse about two hours north of here. It's a Marine. Couldn't find any other I.D. He has two bullet holes in his chest. Went quite quickly, I'm sure. Since he's one of yours, we'd like to drop him with you."

"Smallberries? Never heard of a name like that." One of the Corporals responded, his eyes narrowed. "It isn't regular protocol to just drop off bodies. You need to complete an A57-2 form and go through the investigative division."

"Oh, I have, my dear boy. I spoke to the investigators on the phone, but you can understand that they don't want the body at their division headquarters. They asked me to drop it here and then go there to finish my report. And as for my name, it is quite a distinguished name in my corner of Great Britain. It pains me that you've never heard of the Earl of Smallberries. Quite famous even though he was overshadowed by that silly Earl of Sandwich."

"Yes, sir. Didn't mean to cause no offense."

"Where shall my driver deposit the corpse then?"

The Corporals looked at one another. Then one of them pointed at the least populated corner of the large room.

Ducky raised his chin. "I'll need one of you to help. Too much weight for one man, and I'm afraid I am too ancient for manual labor."

One of them got up reluctantly. A few minutes later, he returned helping Wilson carry the body. Once deposited, Wilson and Ducky disappeared quickly.

…..

Gibbs was waiting outside the hospital waiting for the Humvee to return. When it drove up, he didn't wait for it to stop. He opened the door. "What the hell did you do, Ducky?"

Ducky pursed his lips glancing at Wilson. "Well, we couldn't very well leave him in the car here. The smell alone would draw a crowd. James and I took him to the morgue where he belonged."

Gibbs's mouth dropped.

"I was Dr. John Smallberries on loan to the CIA. The morgue is overflowing, and from the looks of it, the two Corporals running things aren't going to think about him again until an investigator comes to pay a visit, and since no one will be investigating the crime, that should take awhile."

Gibbs sighed. "You hid the body among the bodies. Brilliant, Duck, but you should have told me."

"You and Tony were too busy fighting over who was going to fall on their sword. It would have taken you too long to allow me to do the most sensible thing."

Wilson leaned out the window. "I'm going to disappear this Humvee back into the Motorpool."

Ducky nodded. "I'll check on Chad first thing."

Gibbs looked up at the sky. "Wish I knew how Vance was going to get us out of here. Winter could find us here any minute."

"Jethro, the boy is alive. We'll have to take our miracles one at a time."

….

Vance stood before the MTAC screen, arms folded. Sec Nav glared at him. "Your agent is alive and you want me to arrest Colonel Winter for his resurrection?"

"He was found with one of Colonel Winter's men. We believe that Winter faked his execution so that he could use him as he wished."

"That's not evidence, Vance. I'm surprised at you."

Vance shook his head. "Right now, all I care about is getting all of them out of there safely. I spoke to the CIA Director, and he has volunteered one of his company transports already in Afghanistan to bring them back to Washington. Two of his agents went off the grid to find McGee. Winter will have them arrested if we try to use official transport."

"Which is exactly what Gibbs did when he got there after I expressly forbid it."

Vance stiffened. "Sir, it is my contention that your regard for Colonel Winter makes it imposs…difficult for you to see his criminal actions. Gibbs would not have found McGee if he stayed within official parameters."

Sec Nav reddened. "You have given me accusations only. Find me some evidence and we'll talk. I resent the implication that I can't see the forest for the trees."

"Yes sir. I would apologize if I didn't fully believe what I just said."

"Get them out of there. If Winter catches them first, then I'm going to have to get involved, and I promise you that nobody is going to be happy then."

….

It was a couple of hours before McGee wasn't being fussed at by a number of medical personnel. X-rays were taken, blood was taken, and IV's were inserted. A nurse tried to explain to Gibbs the concept of visiting hours, but he wasn't listening. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room and couldn't be moved. Apparently, medical personnel had some experience with particularly stubborn Marines, and so no one attempted a power struggle. Wilson and DiNozzo were in communication with CIA making arrangements for the company jet to fly from Kabul to Kandahar. Dunham was enduring some x-rays on a possible skull fracture and Ducky was trotting back and forth between patients, reading charts and consulting with doctors. He had to make sure that both Dunham and McGee were strong enough to travel.

Gibbs let his head rest on his chest and sleep for awhile, but he stayed attuned to every noise. He heard the first groan McGee made as he was waking, and then he was up on his feet, leaning over the young man. "McGee?"

McGee looked around in confusion as if trying to orient himself. Then he settled on Gibbs. "Am I home yet?"

Gibbs shook his head. "We're getting closer. We're trying to get you ready for a long plane ride."

McGee nodded. "As long as I'm not flying it, I think I'll do just fine."

Gibbs placed the back of his hand on McGee's forehead. "You still have quite a fever."

"Pneumonia, Boss. I'll be fine." His words were soft and ran together. It was clear that McGee wasn't anywhere near fine.

Gibbs pretended his agreement with a nod.

McGee's brow furrowed. "Boss, I got something to tell you, something you're not going to like. It happened after Tony and Chad found me."

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't say it, McGee. I already know."

"It was self defense."

"I know."

"Still it was a Marine, and I understand if that changes things between you and me."

Gibbs blinked in surprise. "It doesn't change anything, Tim. Nothing. He was going to kill you, and you did the right thing. I don't want to hear another word about it."

McGee nodded. "I understand that there will be consequences."

"Look at me, Tim. You will not talk about this again until I say you can. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs relaxed.

"I believed everything. I believed that you knew I was okay. I believed most of what he told me."

Gibbs nodded. "Before we were told that you'd been killed, I was waiting for you to return because I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you that you were a real soldier in my eyes. I wanted you to know that."

Tim shook his head. "I didn't get in the fight."

"Listen to me. A soldier is someone who sacrifices himself for the greater whole. That's what you did. And when you do that, you have to trust that your sacrifice will be respected. A real soldier can't always be looking around to make sure his back is covered. You sacrifice and you trust that your sacrifice will be honored and it wasn't. None of that was your fault."

McGee's eyes watered. "I don't know what to say, Boss."

"Just rest, Tim. We gotta' get you home. Everyone has missed you. I can't wait…Abby…it was really rough…it will be very good for her to see you again."

McGee closed his eyes. He knew better than to ask for details.

Gibbs patted his arm. "Don't worry about anything. We're going to get you home, and in a couple of weeks, I'm going to be barking at you at another crime scene."

McGee swallowed and nodded. For awhile, the two men sat there, Gibbs' hand on his arm, both imagining a welcome return to the mundane. Then there was a loud ruckus out in the unit. Voices were raised and there were sounds of boots running. Gibbs cursed and grabbed McGee's arm. "Remember everything I just told you, Tim."

The door burst open and Marines with guns ran in. An officer followed. "Special Agent Gibbs, you are under arrest for several breaches of security and acts of sabotage."

Gibbs stood up and didn't resist as they roughly handcuffed him behind his back. Gibbs kept his eyes on McGee until they shoved him out of the room.

….

"We got a text from Dunham 15 minutes ago. They've all been arrested. No one got to the plane."

Vance waited until the image of the CIA Director disappeared before he cursed loudly and threw his pen at the screen. Brownie groaned as the pen pierced the expensive screen. Ignoring him, Vance grabbed his phone and hit a number. "Hey, it's Vance…Get your ass over here…I got a story, and right now I need all the access and chutzpah you have in you…Hurry up!"

…..

TBC

16


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for another wait. I lost my aunt who was also my godmother this week. She'd battled long with cancer, but she's resting now, and I am grateful that there was an end to her pain. I am trying to get back to having some fun here. I hope you are still reading. If so, let me know. I will try to wrap this in 3-4 chapters. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 15

Vance looked up at the clock. It was 10:30 p.m., and he was still in his office, hoping to keep everything together. It had dawned on him a few hours earlier that the decisions he was making were career-enders, and it had even given him enough pause to call Jackie and talk to her about it. Once she understood what was stake though, she was with him all the way. Some things can't be compromised.

A tired Pamela walked in. "Sir, Nathan Shenandoah and his team are in the conference room, and Commander McGee is ready to see you."

Vance nodded and David McGee came in wearing full uniform. The man been told nothing on the phone, but had enough instincts to come ready for battle. Vance gestured for him to sit. He looked up at Vance, "Did they find my boy?"

Vance took the seat across from him and leaned forward. "Commander, your son is alive."

McGee tried to form a response but choked on it. Finally, he was able to emit a soft, "How?"

"Colonel Winter staged the execution. We believe that he did this because our interference was limiting his ability to control Tim. When Gibbs' team showed up earlier this week, they hooked up with a couple of CIA operatives who have been working this case off the grid. Staying off Winter's radar, they found your son about 12 hours ago near Kandahar."

McGee rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. "My God!"

"Commander, this isn't over. Tim is very sick with pneumonia and he may need surgery for injuries he sustained during the kidnapping. We made arrangements to get him out of the country without Winter knowing, but we weren't fast enough. Winter's men arrested all of Gibbs' team about six hours ago pending charges of sabotage and a bunch of other trumped up crap. Tim is in a clinic, but he's under Winter's control again. I know it seems crazy, but I think Winter sees Tim as a threat. He knows too much."

"You think he would kill him?"

"I think that if Gibbs hadn't found your son, Tim would never had made it out of Afghanistan alive."

McGee sat back, a look of shock on his face. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "We gotta' talk to Sec Nav."

"Already did. The Secretary does not believe that Winter will hurt your son. He's pretty pissed that Gibbs disobeyed his orders."

"Tim is a civilian. Winter has no jurisdiction over him."

"There is some question as to whether Winter formally gave him a commission or not. Bottom line is that your son is at a field hospital in Kandahar. He has been overworked and abused. The resulting pneumonia is antibiotic resistant according to Dr. Mallard. His other injuries may require surgery. Yet when I have made formal and informal requests that Tim be removed to a better facility immediately, I have been denied repeatedly. I have been told that his condition is not serious enough for a medi-vac. I don't trust that assessment. If something happens to your son in that field hospital, a lot of Winter's problems go away."

Commander McGee was on his feet. "I have contacts. I'll get on the phone straight away."

Vance leaned back. "Commander, you're semi-retired, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"What I am suggesting we do is something would put both of our careers at risk."

"My career is not an issue, not when it comes to my son. If you have an idea that gets him out of that hellhole, let's do it."

Vance let out a deep sigh. "I propose we take the Navy to court. I have one of the best defense attorneys in D.C. who was also a JAG officer for many years in a conference room right now with his team. I've given them enough documentation that would suggest that Winter is both an unreliable and unauthorized caretaker for your son. I also suggest challenging that he was ever officially attached to the military. Shenandoah is his name, and he's prepared to be federal court at 8 a.m. tomorrow to ask for an injunction so that Tim can be moved away from Winter's jurisdiction. This will cost money, lots of it, but Shenandoah is a friend, and he wants to help. He merely needs a plaintiff. That's where you come in."

"You'll be fired for this, Vance."

"Well, hopefully that's all that happens to me."

McGee's brown eyes blurred with tears. "You're a damn good man, Leon."

Vance nodded. "Thanks, but it's not just me. There are two CIA operatives who have put everything on the line as well, and of course, there is Gibbs and his team. All of this wouldn't happen for just any man, David. This is happening because Tim inspires this in people. He is one of the best and brightest young men I have ever had the privilege to know. And everyone else who works with him will tell you the same thing. You raised an excellent human being."

Commander reached over and shook his hand. "Point me toward the lawyers, Leon."

As Leon ushered him out, McGee stopped suddenly. "Should I tell Lila and Sarah?"

Vance's mouth twitched. "Situation's pretty tenuous right now. It's your call, David, but I think we're still riding the roller coaster fast and furious on this one."

David McGee took a deep breath. "You're right. Thank you."

Pamela was waiting for him at the door. "Fornell called. He'll be in Paris in two hours."

Vance nodded. "Go home, Pamela."

She bit her lip. "Have we gone rogue, sir?"

"That's a polite way of putting it, but I don't want you to worry. You're going to be fine."

"Well, sir, I had my sister pack me a bag for a couple of days. Sort of seems like we're at the Alamo, ammunition is low, and I don't intend to abandon my post."

He nodded. "Your loyalty is much appreciated."

…..

The cell in the stockade was a solid gray room without not so much as a bench. The only decoration was a toilet in one corner. The four of them sat on the cement floor. Wilson had smuggled in his phone as 22 year-old MPs were no match for a seasoned CIA operative. He was surreptitiously texting Dunham in the clinic. DiNozzo was covering him. Wilson looked up, "Chad says that Winter hasn't come to the clinic yet as far as he knows. Medical staff is pissed at the takeover, and he has a couple of nurses checking on McGee's progress for him. Says McGee is sleeping right now."

Gibbs nodded. He sat there, arms folded and staring ahead. Ducky sighed. "Did Marine JAG say when they would be here?"

Gibbs shrugged.

Tony leaned back his head and sighed. "Boss, we gotta' start working on a plan."

Gibbs threw him a glare. "You do that, Tony. Maybe you and Wilson can come up with a plan for a jailbreak."

"Yeah, right," Tony said, looking away.

"This thing is out of our control! All we get to do right now is wait. We gotta' hope that Vance and Sec Nav are doing the right thing. We don't have a part. We're frickin' pigeons in a cage."

Ducky sighed. "I understand, Jethro, but there has to be something."

"Winter has McGee. It's going to take a damn act of Congress to get him away from that bastard now! When you figure it out, Duck, you let me know." Gibbs got up and walked over to the other end of the cell.

Tony rubbed his hand over his face but didn't say anything. He was feeling every bit as trapped as his boss.

Wilson looked up. "I'm getting a text from someone named Pamela in Vance's office. CIA Director must have passed on this number to Vance. Ducky, it's for you. She says that Winter is refusing to allow McGee to be evacuated out of country because he says that McGee's health is not of concern and that McGee might be brought up on charges pending further investigation. Vance wants to know how sick McGee is."

Ducky straightened. "Tell him that McGee's condition is quite serious, and that a medical evacuation is necessary. Tell him I have read his charts thoroughly and believe that Timothy may need surgery."

Wilson nodded. "Got it."

Gibbs heard a sound and hissed, "Put it away."

A Marine Lieutenant came in the door and walked up to the bars. "Are you Gibbs?"

He nodded.

"I'm here to tell you that there will be no visit from JAG. Winter has added possible terrorism charges and a possible murder charge. Therefore, you have no right to legal counsel until you have all been thoroughly interrogated."

"Hey!" Tony yelled, getting to his feet and rushing the bars. "We're civilians. We're not subject to these ridiculous charges! We demand to see…somebody!"

Wilson looked up and said cynically. "I have the address to Amnesty International."

Gibbs looked at the Lieutenant calmly. "These charges are ridiculous. There was no murder. Who was murdered?"

The Lieutenant looked down at the papers. "It appears that a Sergeant Tilson has gone missing, and was last seen in the company of the civilian, Timothy McGee, who was subsequently found in your custody. The charge states that Tilson has been incommunicado for 24 hours. His gear has been found with the exception of one weapon. A blanket was found in the tent he was sharing with McGee that had a singed hole. This hole has tested positive for gunshot residue. There was also evidence of blood found on the tent floor. Tests have determined that the blood belonged to Sergeant Everett Tilson. Guard at the outpost says he told Tilson that two men were looking for him. Tilson went off in the direction of the two men and hasn't been seen since. The two men and the civilian, Timothy McGee, were spotted leaving the outpost in a Humvee approximately 30 minutes later. This evidence is sufficient to sustain a murder charge against the civilian, Timothy McGee, and accomplices, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., James Wilson, Chad Dunham, and Dr. Donald Mallard."

The Lieutenant looked at Gibbs with empty eyes. "Any questions?"

Gibbs scowled. "We still have the right to due process."

"Of course, you do. Once you have been thoroughly interrogated on charges of terrorism, you will be given counsel in order to answer these murder charges. Just remember that we still do our best interrogations at Gitmo. Let the guard know if you might need some Dramamine. We don't like sick prisoners on overseas flights."

Gibbs stared at the Lieutenant with pure steel and then turned and walked away.

Tony waited until the Lieutenant and his men were gone. "He can't be serious, Boss. Guantanamo Bay? That's too wild."

Gibbs sighed. "It sure would keep us out of the way. Probably take Vance two weeks to untangle it all." He nodded at Wilson. "I got something for you to text."

…..

Ziva had slipped past the nurses easily. In Abby's room, she pulled off her shoes and socks, and climbed in with her, spooning her from behind. Abby groaned and turned her head. "Ziva?"

"Shush, Achot. The nurses do not like me. They are always chasing me off."

Abby smiled. "You refuse to follow any of the hospital rules."

"My hours are not my own. If I can only visit at 2 a.m., that should be tolerated."

Ziva curled her arms around Abby's middle. "What would you say to a…slumber party? I am too tired to go home."

"I love it. Hopefully, they leave us alone for the rest of the night."

Ziva wriggled behind her until she was comfortable. "Something is going on."

Abby's head shot up. "Have you heard from Gibbs? Are they coming back soon?"

"I do not know. No one says much. I heard that Vance hasn't left his office in over a day. Fornell disappeared yesterday morning. I tried to call Tony, but his cell is dead. I'm worried."

"Won't Vance tell you anything?"

"I have been so deep into this stakeout. I spend all but a few hours a day in this Georgetown neighborhood. I have made friends with one of Hussain's people. He wants to sleep with me."

Abby's eyes widened. "Are you going to?"

"Hmmm. Only if I have to. Tony would not like it."

"Since when do we care about what Tony thinks?"

"That is a story for another time, Achot. Right now, I am worried about what is happening to our friends."

"My therapist would be mad that you're bringing all this anxiety into my space."

Ziva frowned and pinched her. "You are not sick anymore. I don't know why you stay here."

"Well, my support system is all in Afghanistan except for the one thinking of sleeping with a terrorist."

"Well, you would not like it if I hid everything from you. Besides, I need someone to talk to now."

Abby smiled. "That's what I love about you, Ziva. You don't try to protect me like I am a little girl."

Ziva sighed, her breath ragged. "I'm so worried. My gut is so tight."

Abby covered Ziva's hand with hers. "It's okay, Ziva. I'll be the strong one now." She started whispering Hail Mary's like her mother taught her until her throat grew raspy. She stopped and listened for Ziva, but she had already settled into a deep sleep, breathing softly against the back of Abby's neck.

…

Fornell leaned his head back on the seat of the plane, evaluating the different scenarios he was considering. The situation definitely called for something bold, and his role in Homeland Security left him with enough latitude to do almost anything short of a palace coup. There were days when he lamented the Homeland Security Act's almost limitless powers. Today was not one of those days.

She sighed and he remembered the sleeping woman leaning on his left shoulder. It was probably unwise to drag Maggie Faust all the way over to Afghanistan with him, but he needed the help and she had quickly proven herself to be indispensible to him. He'd even put in a formal request to keep her on his team. He hadn't said anything to her. No sense getting into it unless it was necessary. It was clear that the young woman had a little case of hero worship where he was concerned, but he didn't let himself think about it. A few more months around him, and she would see the rough edges, the impatience, and the temper. It would be more than enough to convince her that heroes weren't all they were cracked up to be. In the meantime, it was doing wonders for the male ego of a short, balding, middle-aged civil servant.

His phone buzzed and he reached for it in his pocket. The movement startled her and her head popped up. "Are we there?"

He ignored her as he struggled to read the text message. He could feel mortification rise up in her as she came to the realization that she had used her new boss as a pillow throughout much of Eastern Europe. He suppressed a grin, but then the text on his phone proved too blurry and he shoved the phone at her. "I can't read it."

"Sir, I showed you how to enlarge the text."

"I don't care, dammit! Just read it, Maggie."

…

McGee opened his eyes and waited for them to focus. There was a man sitting on a chair next to his bed and he smiled. "Hi Boss."

The man chuckled and Tim's vision cleared. It wasn't Gibbs sitting in the chair. It was the far more ominous Colonel Winter. Tim gasped, "Where's my Boss? He was here before. I remember."

"He's been arrested on a number of charges. I'm afraid he can no longer help you."

McGee tried to sit up, but the weakness in his muscles refused to support him and his head fell back. "He didn't do anything. He was just here to bring me home."

"It wasn't his call to make, McGee. You're mine until I say otherwise."

Memories came flooding back to him. "You let them believe I was dead. Everyone thought I was dead."

"It was for the greater good."

"But my family…my friends…that was cruel and it was unnecessary."

Winter shook his head. "It influenced you too much when they were constantly interfering. When they thought you were dead, they stopped bothering me."

"And the Marines. Those kids…they're alive and you made me believe…" Tim shook his head in disbelief.

"Another motivator."

"I was never supposed to make home alive."

Winter shrugged. 'That was always up to how you played the game, McGee. Unfortunately, you weren't willing to be the kind of soldier I needed without these particular motivating factors."

"I did everything you asked of me."

"Only because I motivated you."

"I believed in you. I never questioned you."

Winter chortled. "So what? That's an expectation of every soldier."

"I wasn't your soldier!" McGee's face colored.

"Anyone who works for me is my soldier. It was wrong for Gibbs to allow you to believe otherwise."

"I thought that you sent Tilson to take care of me, but the truth was that he was my captor and in the end, he was my assassin."

"Hard to prove, McGee, because you're not dead, but Tilson is, isn't he?"

McGee looked past Winter, focusing on the Gibbs' last words to him before he was dragged away.

"Where will we find his body?"

McGee was a terrible liar, but he was very good at being stubborn. He ignored the Colonel steadily.

"Tilson was taking care of you outside of Kandahar. We found the tent. I have a forensics team there now. They'll find blood evidence. We already found the blanket with the singed bullet holes in it. The sentry reports talking to Tilson and telling him that two non-military men were looking for you. He says Tilson pulled his weapon and ran in the direction of your tent. Twenty minutes later, a Humvee came speeding from the direction, refusing to stop at the sentry for identification. You were in that Humvee. So were your friends, DiNozzo and that freak, Dunham. I'll bet all of my considerable pension benefits that Tilson's body was in that truck with you. I already have teams searching the roadside north and south of that outpost. We're going to find the highly decorated Marine Sergeant Tilson's body on the side of the road, and then you and all of your friends are going to spend the rest of your lives in Leavenworth prison. You will spend all of your days wishing that you'd been man enough to be the soldier I needed you to be."

Tears threatened McGee's green eyes, but he refused to give the Colonel the satisfaction of letting them fall. He stayed silent through the man's speech staring straight ahead as if the Colonel wasn't there. He couldn't remember much after shooting Tilson. He remembered begging for them to not drop him on the roadside, but he had no way of knowing what really happened. He was unconscious until he'd woken in the hospital. As Winter harangued him, his vision was starting to blur, and the pain in his chest increased.

Winter stood over him. "You think you're strong, McGee! That's such a joke! I've never seen a bigger pansy than you! You'll talk, boy! I'm going to make you cry and beg and piss your pants before I'm done! Gibbs was a fool to have ever treated you like a man! You're nothing but a fuckin' little boy!"

The doctor who'd treated him the last time he'd been at the clinic walked in. It was clear that the Colonel's words had pierced the rather thin walls of the field hospital. She could barely control the shaking in her hands. "Colonel, I must ask you to leave. This is my patient, and you're putting his recovery at risk."

He turned on her and pointed. "Get out of here before I have you charged with interfering with an investigation!"

Face red, she stood her ground. "I'll make a complaint to the Navy Chief Surgeon himself."

"Lieutenant!"

A Lieutenant and two Sergeants filed in. Winter pointed at the doctor. "She doesn't enter this room again unless I give you orders. I want it documented that this…McGee is a malingerer, and is not in facing a serious health crisis."

"Yes sir." The soldiers pushed the doctor out of the door. Winter sat down in his chair again and smiled at McGee as he struggled to breathe. "Well, let's get back to our conversation."

…..

DiNozzo covered Wilson with his back while the operative viewed the latest text message. Wilson looked up and shook his head. "Winter's been in with McGee two hours now. Dunham can hear some of the yelling and threats through the wall. Winter has refused to let medical staff access to McGee. Says McGee is a Malingerer. Dunham says McGee's holding out, but there's no telling how long this can go on."

"Bastard!" Tony hissed.

Ducky shook his head, his mouth set hard. "This goes against every medical ethic I've ever known. I'd give every penny to my name to spend ten minutes alone in a room with that monster."

"Save your money, Duck. I'm getting there first, and I doubt there'll be much left of him by the time it's your turn." Gibbs said in a low, dangerous voice. Tony shivered. This was a tone he'd heard maybe three times in his association with Gibbs; the first time being when they hunted Ari after he murdered Kate. This was Gibbs' killer voice and Tony had no doubt that Gibbs would kill Winter if given the chance.

…..

TBC

13


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I've made you wait again. Sorry. Two weeks ago, I lost my aunt and was left unbalanced. But last Sunday, I was sure I was ready to sit down and make this chapter happen. It had been storming for two days. My sister called, and the tornado siren went off. I told her that this was the 3rd time I had heard it in last two days and I was going to ignore it. My sister reminded me that tornados never hit cities. I said good-bye to her and went back to this story. My dogs started barking loud, and I got up to look out the window. The wind went crazy and a large tree flew by. Then the windows around me started popping, one by one. It was wild. I grabbed the dogs and got down to the basement. After the tornado was gone, I went outside and found 15 windows broken, my chimney gone, holes in the roof, three trees down, my fence down, and my neighbor's garage had landed in my backyard. I will never ignore another tornado siren again for as long as I live. It's been a weird week, but I have good insurance and I will be okay. Others in Minneapolis were hit much worse. However, I am not sure if I've still got my mojo back yet or not. I've been writing this chapter over and over, but I don't know what I feel about it. If you are so inclined, let me know what you think. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 16

Dunham's x-rays showed that he hadn't cracked his skull, but he had a hell of a concussion, and it was all he could do to wake up every couple of hours when the nurses shook him. He answered Wilson's texts when he could, and he had a couple of nurses feeding him information but other than that, there was little he could do. And he knew that nobody would fault him for it. The side of his face looked a piece of bad fruit and he groaned in pain every time he moved. Still, Dunham wasn't a man who lived by excuses.

He was a fighter. Had been since he was a kid in West Texas living with a Mama who was raising five children on welfare. Dunham was a fierce customer in the classroom and on the streets, and people grew to respect the tow-headed kid who went to school, football practice, and then worked at a gas station every night until 11 p.m. They said he was going to do well by the town, but Chad never saw himself staying in a place where he already knew all the faces. When he got a football scholarship, he never looked back. Moved his Mama and the remaining siblings to Austin with his third CIA paycheck, and she kept his apartment the long months he was gone. He made sure all of brothers and sisters got scholarships, and urged them onto adventures. These days he was getting free dental care from his sister the dentist and all of his money was being handled by his brother the stock analyst. The other two became an inner city teacher and a social worker, and that all left him as proud as punch.

Dunham was a cowboy, a rule breaker, and a bastard on a good day, but he was as loyal as a hound, and no concussion was going to keep him out of the game when it came to that decent young man with the green eyes. He was in bed in a room adjacent to McGee's and could heard much of the bullying that Winter was heaping on him. It was too much for him. After several aborted attempts to get out of bed, he finally started screaming at the wall, "Winter, you bastard! It's Dunham! Get your ass over here! I want to talk to you! You want some confessing! I'll give you all the confessing you can handle, you Marine #$%$#!"

The screaming left him breathless, and his head pounded like a badly tuned brass band. He held onto his aching head and his vision lost focus. A nurse rushed in followed by two Marines. The nurse got to him first and leaned over grabbing his arms. "Don't yell. Please. You have a serious head injury. You can't do this."

One of the Marines tried to pull her away, but the nurse had taken her share of defense classes, and she elbowed him hard. "Get your hands off me, Soldier!"

Startled, the Marine stepped back. She fixed the other one with a glare. "Don't even try it! Get out of this room now! I am with a patient and he needs attention! I will scream if you touch me again, and you will have to spend the next three months explaining your behavior to the sexual harassment board."

Something about her frightened them more than Winter, and the two Marines beat a hasty retreat. She let out a deep breath and turned to Dunham. "Do not do that again, Mr. Dunham."

Chad groaned and tried to pull away. "He's a monster and he needs to be stopped."

"Yeah, well you're not a position to do it." She pushed him back into his pillow and checked his vitals.

"McGee's my friend. Do you know how he is? He's a good person. He doesn't deserve what Winter is doing to him."

"Marines won't let us near him."

"Winter's going to get hungry. He's going to want coffee, a sandwich maybe." He looked up at her intensely.

She opened her mouth as the realization of what he was asking dawned on her and shook her head. "Not going to happen."

"I'm not talking poison. Just a couple of Trazadone or Ambien; something that makes him sleepy. He rests and McGee rests. You wouldn't be harming him."

"I can't."

He grabbed her arm. "McGee needs your help."

She pulled away from him. "I can't do that."

Dunham sighed and looked away. The nurse started to say something to him, but shook her head and left.

…..

Commander McGee walked out of the courtroom and leaned heavily against the dark wood of the federal courthouse. Shenandoah and Vance followed him out. McGee studied Shenandoah. "What exactly does it mean?"

"It's an injunction that says that Winter and/or anyone under his command must release McGee to Homeland Security agent Tobias Fornell."

McGee looked up at the ornate carvings on the high ceiling. "Thank God!"

"Don't relax, Commander. Sec Navy has 24 hours to send his lawyers in to challenge the injunction. I wouldn't bet this injunction holds up under that kind of pressure."

McGee nodded and pulled away from the wall. He walked over to Leon and extended his hand. "You've done more than anyone had a right to expect. I know what my next step is, and I need to do it alone." Leon took his hand, and McGee forgot himself, pulling the Director in for a hug. "Thank you, Leon."

Commander McGee backed away, blinking hard, and looked at Shenandoah. "I'm going to need you if my plan doesn't work."

Shenandoah nodded. "Good luck, Commander. You have my cell. For the next 24 hours, this case will be my priority."

McGee nodded and then trotted away from them down the long marble corridor.

…

The toilet didn't flush, and so the cell had begun to smell badly. None of them talked anymore. There wasn't much to say. Dunham had stopped texting, and they reasoned that he'd either succumbed to the sleep he so desperately needed or he was being interrogated. It was just as well to not know the latest outrage. None of them could handle much more.

An hour earlier, they'd been fed and were told to expect to be on a flight within the next few hours. Protests fell on deaf ears. They all felt it keenly. They'd been given the miracle of his life and they'd rescued him only to have it taken away before they could get him to safety. Each man was adrift in his own rage. Tony was too restless to sit still, and needed to move away from the others as Gibbs' rage seeped out of him like a sieve and he had no tolerance for Tony's twitching. Ducky had given up trying to soothe any of them.

Gibbs especially was beyond words. Gibbs had faced great injustices in the past; Kelly and Shannon's murders being the greatest; then there was Kate shot through the head just inches from him, and finally, Jenny's showdown outside of L.A. He'd weathered it all, but every event changed him a little more. He'd become quieter and more solemn; the weariness of each loss hung on him like chains and the sadness took him farther from the ones who loved him and deeper into the bottles of bourbon he had lined up in his basement. Ducky wondered how many more losses a man like Gibbs could survive.

Losing McGee had been bad, but for it to happen again when they were so close to saving him would be unthinkable. Gibbs' rage would need release, and Ducky worried what direction it might take.

The door to the cellblock opened, and they all stiffened. None of them relished a 26-hour plane ride in chains to Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. But this time, the Lieutenant wore a frown and was followed by an Army General with enough brass on his chest to qualify for body armor and Homeland Security Agent Tobias Fornell.

Gibbs drew in a shaky breath and muttered something to himself. DiNozzo jumped to his feet and headed for the bars. "Fornell. I would kiss you on the mouth with tongue if I could reach you."

Fornell winced. "Yeah, maybe next time, DiNozzo."

The General wore the deep scowl of a military man who spent too much of his time suffering fools. "Fornell, this isn't a #$#% reunion. I agreed to do this under very specific circumstances. Now, let's get this transfer done before Winter wets himself."

Fornell walked up to the bars. "Charges of terrorism are under my direct purview as an agent for Homeland Security. All allegations are investigated. However, concerns about bias have surfaced, and I have asked General Hart, head of the Army Terrorism Unit, to look over these allegations and conduct your interrogations personally."

Ducky rose. "Winter has concocted other charges as well."

General Hart frowned. "He sounds like a damned Irishman or something. I thought you said that this bunch was American. What the hell, Fornell? I'm not playing footsy with a bunch of prissy tea drinkers from the British embassy."

Ducky jumped in. "Actually, I hold dual citizenship, General. Shouldn't be a problem. Interrogate me to your heart's content."

Fornell nodded. "Don't worry, Ducky. Terrorism charges supersede those other charge. We'll worry about the rest in due time."

"Alright Lieutenant, get these men cuffed and into my transport."

The Lieutenant hesitated. "Colonel Winter will be very upset, sir."

"Son, didn't they show you the command structure chart in officer's training school? My bars beat his bars. It don't matter that he's Marine and I'm Army. My shit smells better than his. End of story. Now open this cell or I'm putting you on the truck too."

The Lieutenant relented and Army personnel poured in the cell and handcuffed them all, filing them out one by one. Gibbs jerked to a stop when he reached Fornell. "He's alive, Tobias."

"I know."

"He's your priority now. Get him out of here!" Gibbs hissed.

The soldiers pushed Gibbs past him and through the door.

Hart looked over at Fornell, frowning. "I ain't in the mood for any nonsense, Fornell. They better be the upstanding Americans you claim they are 'cause Sec Nav and Sec Arm are about to have a turf battle, and I don't want to be caught in the middle. If I don't come out of this smelling like a rose, I'm going to come looking for your skinny ass."

Fornell nodded. "It can't hurt that you hate Colonel Winter though."

"Don't get me started on that turd! Alright, where are we going next?" The General wheeled around and marched out of the cellblock.

Fornell followed and found Maggie at the entrance to the stockade. "Did you get it?"

She nodded, handing him a sheaf of faxed papers. "Federal court judge has transferred custody of Timothy McGee to you."

"Good!" Fornell waved the papers at General Hart and they climbed into the jeep.

…

Colonel Winter was many things, but he was rarely an enigma. Still, he confused his men when they told him that the stockade had been raided of its prisoners by an Army General. Instead of charging out of the hospital, he'd taken a deep breath and headed back into McGee's room.

For a couple of minutes, he paced in front of the sick man's bed. McGee eyed him warily but said nothing. Finally, the Colonel narrowed his eyes at him. "I think we're ready to make a deal."

Tim shook his head. "Your deals are no good."

"My men talked to me. You know your people are in the stockade. It seems that one of them, the old British one, is having chest pains—"

"He's Scottish," Tim said sharply. He struggled to keep an image of Gibbs and his last words in his mind.

"Whatever the hell he is, it seems that he's having chest pains. Normally, we'd bring him to the hospital, but I'm not feeling charitable today. I'm getting nothing but bullshit from you. I think I'm going to let the old man figure this out on his own."

McGee spoke slowly. "Let me talk to him. If he confirms the chest pain, we can negotiate."

"Listen, you arrogant little shit, I told you that the old man is dying."

Tim's breath quickened. "I need to see or talk to him."

"You really going to let him die?"

"No proof. No deal." McGee glared at him, his body shaking.

"He's going to die, McGee!"

Tim closed his eyes. He'd lost his image of Gibbs. All he could see now was Ducky slumped against a wall struggling to breath through his chest pain. He couldn't remember if Ducky had ever had heart trouble before, but he was aging, and the stress of the last few days would have been remarkable.

"I'm giving you 30 seconds! You don't tell me what happened to Tilson, and I'm going to let that old man die!"

"I need proof!" McGee cried desperately.

"No! I'm not negotiating with a snot-nosed little piece of crap like you. Not doing it! You tell me now!"

"No!" McGee started to hyperventilate. The pain in his own chest exploded and he leaned his chin into his chest and groaned.

"You are nothing! Do you hear me! I eat pussies like you for breakfast! You tell me what I want to know and you do it now!"

McGee could no longer talk. He struggled to control the wheezing and coughing that erupted. There were loud noises in the hallway, but McGee was no longer in a position to distinguish much of anything. Winter disappeared out the door. McGee barely noticed. His pneumonic chest was struggling for oxygen as his head filled with images of Ducky dying on a concrete floor. In desperation, he lifted his head, "Winter," he wheezed. "I'll confess. I'll confess to whatever you want."

A man came in but McGee's vision was blurred. Still, he struggled to speak. "I did it. I killed him. Save Ducky. Please save Ducky."

The exertion was too much and he slipped into unconsciousness, his head slumping onto his shoulder. The man ran back to the door and called for a doctor. He stood by and held onto McGee's arm while doctors and nurses hooked him up to oxygen and added medicine to his IVs.

When the medics were gone, the man sat close to McGee and took his hand. "Can you hear me, McGee?"

Tim opened his eyes and focused on the man. It was most definitely not something he expected. "Fornell?"

Fornell nodded, smiling. "Didn't think I was going to see you again."

Different images flooded his head and McGee's brow furrowed. "How? I don't understand. Is Ducky dead?"

"Ducky's fine. He's being questioned by the army right now. He didn't have any chest pains."

Tim nodded. "I should have known."

"We don't have a lot of time, Tim. Winter's on with Sec Nav giving him an earful. I'm going to lose custody of you if we don't hurry. I didn't know about any murder charges. I'm worried that will change things."

"I confessed."

"No, you didn't. Winter wasn't in the room. And I didn't hear you. I didn't hear one damn thing you said. Do you understand me?"

McGee nodded.

"Jethro told you to stay quiet, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then you stay quiet; you hear me?"

"Okay."

Fornell sighed deeply. "This Tilson was going to kill you, wasn't he?"

Tim didn't respond but Fornell could sense the truth of it. The door opened behind them, and Chad Dunham stood there, dragging an IV bag. He focused on McGee. "You did good, kid. You never broke once. I heard the whole thing."

Fornell winced. "Should you be up?"

"Getting rescued by the frickin' FBI. Damn! How the hell am I going to live this down?"

"Have somebody get you in the Humvee. We gotta' get to the plane."

Dunham looked at McGee. "He can't travel."

"We don't have a choice. Nobody told me that you jokers had disappeared a Marine Sergeant."

Dunham shrugged. Maggie Faust appeared behind him. "Sir, we have the medical equipment loaded for Mr. McGee. His attending physician and a nurse have volunteered for the flight."

Dunham turned and smiled brightly at her. "Well, howdy, ma'am. My name is Chad and you, darling, are a sight for sore eyes. I didn't think FBI had access to pretty girls like you. Do you think you could help a fella' like me into the jeep? Got knocked in the head quite hard saving McGee's life."

She stared at him with wide eyes and he took her arm. "All in a day's work, ma'am. Now, I just need a firm shoulder to lean on."

"Oh my God!" Fornell rolled his eyes. "Maggie, put the fool CIA agent in the jeep and get back here."

Fornell focused back on McGee. "Moving you is bad idea, but we have to do it. You gotta' do this. We're all counting on you."

"What about Boss, Tony, and Ducky? I won't go without them."

"Come on now, Tim. You don't really think I'd come all this way, and bring you back all by yourself, did you?"

…..

General Hart sat across from Gibbs and shook his head. "There's plenty of evidence you and your posse are terrorists. However, your target is Winter and not the U.S. I got nothing to charge you with today. Terrorizing Winter don't bother me none."

Gibbs nodded but said nothing.

"You're still in a peck of trouble though. A missing Marine Sergeant who is probably going to turn up dead is bad news. Still, it ain't my jurisdiction."

Gibbs didn't move a muscle.

Hart shook his head. "You're all sniper, Gunny. Sitting there like a statue waiting for just the right moment. I looked up your record. You're exactly the kind of man that makes a difference on the battlefield. I gotta' a lot of respect for that. Wished you'd joined the good guys back in the day."

There was a twitch at the corner of Gibbs' mouth. "Army is for old ladies."

Hart laughed. "Spoken like a true jarhead: long on muscles, short on brains."

Gibbs allowed the shadow of a grin.

"It never really leaves you, I guess. As a soldier, you never leave your comrades behind. You were going to pull that boy to safety no matter what the cost. This McGee must be some kind of agent for you to risk everything for him."

"He is."

Hart took a deep breath. "You know you're going to have to face this missing Sergeant crap back in the states. Plus, Sec Nav is seeing red over all of your unauthorized shenanigans. The only reason I'm even letting you get on the plane is that I know that Winter is incapable of any kind of due process here in Afghanistan."

"I understand, sir."

"Alright, let's get you boys on that plane."

…

Gibbs, Ducky, Wilson, and DiNozzo got to the tarmac and the plane was fueled and ready. In true style, Fornell had managed to snag a private plane out of Homeland Security. Gibbs could imagine the internal investigation in Homeland Security that was likely to follow this little escapade. Fornell was risking his whole career for them.

DiNozzo ran ahead and took the stairs two at a time. A minute later, his head popped out. "McGee and Fornell aren't here!"

Gibbs' gut clenched and he cursed. The problems getting out of Afghanistan had become never ending. Their cell phones were dead so there was no other choice for Gibbs but to get back into the jeep and pull him out of the hospital himself. He was about to turn and head back to the jeep when Wilson shouted. A Humvee was headed toward them. Gibbs half hoped Winter was inside. His plan was to take the Colonel apart limb by limb, and then savor the memory of it for the rest of his life in Leavenworth.

He braced himself for the confrontation, but when the Humvee stopped, an Army Sergeant jumped out followed by Fornell. Gibbs let got of his tension and ran toward them. Fornell pointed at the vehicle. "We would have used an ambulance, but they were out in the field. It would've been an extra hour. He's pretty sick, Jethro."

Gibbs pushed by him and found a pale McGee slumped in the back against Dunham. He turned his head, "Ducky!"

McGee's breath was shallow, his eyes tired. "Winter told me Ducky was dying. I want to see him."

Gibbs reached in and pulled McGee toward him. "Nothing wrong with the Duck. I promise you."

He lifted him into his arms and McGee protested. "I can walk, Boss. Just need a shoulder."

Ducky arrived. "None of that, Timothy. You're as weak as a kitten."

"You're okay, Ducky." McGee smiled.

Ducky frowned. "Of course, I am, my boy."

Gibbs strode off toward the plane. Wilson and Maggie pulled Dunham out of the other side, and helped him to the plane. McGee, even in his weakened state, was heavy, and DiNozzo took McGee from him at the steps to the plane and carried him inside. Ducky could see Timothy arguing with Tony about being carried, and he took a moment to smile. For the first time in weeks, it was possible to believe that everyone was going to be okay.

A second Humvee pulled up, and Army personnel with medical equipment emerged followed by a doctor and a nurse. Ducky waved them to the plane and climbed aboard. It took only minutes to get them all situated. Fornell disappeared into the cockpit.

In the midst of Ducky and the doctor setting up a space for McGee, Tony squeezed in and settled himself next to him. "Hey Tim."

McGee smiled wearily. "I can't wait to get home."

Tony held his hand. "Me too. It's great to have you back."

"So that means no more teasing and practical jokes, right? We're entering into a whole new era of professionalism now."

Tony chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say that."

Tim nodded. "Good to hear."

They lapsed into silence for a minute and then McGee looked at Tony. "Is Abby okay?"

Tony hesitated for a moment. "She's going to be, Tim. She's going to be just fine."

Tim could tell there was something not being said, but he was too tired to pursue it. Instead, he nodded at Tony and closed his eyes.

…..

Gibbs was impatient. The plane should have started moving by now, and Fornell had yet to emerge from the cockpit. He got up and made his way to the front. Without knocking, he opened the door, and saw the pilot, co-pilot, and Fornell focused on a scene out the front window. Three Humvees were blocking the runway. Colonel Winter was standing in front of them, his arms folded. Gibbs slammed his palm into the wall. "Open up the exit!"

The pilot looked at Fornell who nodded. The pilot hit the release on the door. Gibbs removed his jacket, gun, and everything from his pockets. Fornell watched this silently. Gibbs stopped before heading out the door. "If I can get him out of the way, you get this plane out of here, Fornell!"

"Jethro!"

"Destroying McGee is the endgame. Always has been. You will guarantee that won't happen, Tobias."

Fornell slowly nodded and Gibbs disappeared out the door.

…..

TBC

15


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm baaaaccckkk! It's been a rough month with the tornado, and none of the repairs have happened yet. Very frustrating. I took a little break during this time to write another piece, Learning Curve, that I posted in its entirety over on NFA. Then I tried to return to this and got stuck. I admire people who can write several stories simultaneously, but I am clearly not one of those people. If you are still reading, please let me know. I hope I haven't lost you all! Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 17

Gibbs pulled off his vest, leaving his gun and knives. He climbed out of the jet wearing nothing but his khaki pants and a t-shirt. He put his hands up and walked toward Colonel Winter. The Colonel was surrounded by humvees and soldiers, and Gibbs was going to do the best he could to give no one an excuse to shoot. He stopped. "I wanna' talk."

Winter signaled for his men to stand down. Then he walked forward until they were about 10 ft. apart. "You're not leaving this country with that boy."

Gibbs sighed. "You talk about him like he's a possession."

"That's the problem with you, Gibbs. You act like you're different than I am and you're not."

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm a bastard. I push my people too hard. I expect a lot and give very little in return, but that's where the comparison ends. You're a monster and I'm not."

Winter chuckled. "You think this war could be won by Mother Theresa?"

"I've fought for some very remarkable men. They were tough and hard when they needed to be, but they honored the sacrifice that their soldiers made. They didn't use people up for their own personal gains, and they certainly didn't try to kill them."

"You can't prove any of that."

"McGee was dead, and then we find out that one of your men is hiding him, and he's dying of pneumonia. Then that man tries to kill him. How do you explain that?"

"I think McGee has his story and I have mine. An important witness to this drama is missing. A very honorable man, Sergeant Tilson, has been killed. And while I don't have his body yet, I will find it and it will do everything I need to characterize McGee as a liar and a murderer."

"Over my dead body, you bastard."

Winter smiled. "You're just dying to throw down with me, aren't you? One gladiator against another."

Gibbs shook his head. "If you need that to move forward, we'll do it, but it doesn't appeal to me. You're not a gladiator; you're a dictator. I just want to get my people home."

"I won't allow you to take off until McGee is removed."

"Not going to happen. He's not in your custody."

"I was on the phone two hours ago with Sec Nav about your federal court order. He's not amused especially since I have evidence that McGee murdered a decorated Marine."

"I'm not releasing him to you."

Winter shrugged his shoulders. "Then we're at an impasse, Gunny."

…..

Commander David McGee sat in Sec Nav's outer office in his dress whites. He'd shown up at 7 a.m., and let the Secretary's aides know that he would wait until the Secretary had ten minutes. McGee could see that the aides were flustered by his unscheduled visit, and he wasn't surprised when he heard from his own commanding officer. The Commander listened quietly to his superior on his cell, and then respectfully explained that he would accept any and all consequences for his actions. Commander McGee was at peace. There was no longer anything for him to fear. A court martial would be preferable to losing his son a second time. He settled in with his hands in his lap and waited.

It was 2 p.m. when an aide came to him and said that Sec Nav had a few minutes. He walked in stiffly and stood at attention.

Sec Nav looked up from his desk. "I'm only allowing this breach in protocol because I know that you thought you lost your son, and I am aware of your exemplary service record."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Sit down, Commander and tell me what I can do."

McGee perched on the edge of his chair. "You are aware, no doubt, that I went to federal court this morning and obtained an order for my son to be turned over to Homeland Security."

"I am aware. JAG lawyers are scheduled to issue a challenge at 5 p.m. today."

"Yes Sir. I expected that. My intention is not to circumvent Navy procedures. Rather, it is remove my son, Timothy, from a situation that is quite deadly. It is not my belief that he is safe as long as he is under Colonel Winter's command."

"Are you aware that your son was under the protection of a decorated Marine named Tilson and that your son is suspected of murdering him?"

McGee's face colored. Nothing prepared him for an obstacle of this nature.

"McGee, if I allow your son to leave Afghanistan, it will appear as if I'm complicit in this crime. He has to stay and face the consequences."

McGee closed his eyes, and tried to settle his breathing. "There is evidence of this?"

"Colonel Winter says there is."

McGee leaned forward and spoke slowly. "If my son has to pay for a crime, he should. I hope you have taken time to read his file. My son has always been law-abiding."

"I have read your son's file. He's been a tremendous asset to NCIS."

"Mr. Secretary, can you explain how my son was presumed dead, how we mourned for almost two weeks, and yet he turns up with one of Winter's men? Can you help me understand why he was diagnosed with a serious case of pneumonia 5 days ago while in the company of one of Winter's men, and yet was removed from medical care? A complaint was filed by medical personnel against Colonel Winter as a result. Do you have an understanding as to how the original contract between Colonel Winter and NCIS was ignored from the moment my son landed in Afghanistan?"

McGee stopped for a moment and put up a hand. "Excuse me, Sir. I want to make these words count."

The Secretary nodded.

McGee took a deep breath. "Colonel Winter's actions have been…unusual to say the least. In fact, I need to be honest in that I believe that his actions have been reprehensible and inexcusable. I will not assume, but I do suspect that you have been confused and troubled by his actions as well. All of this must be investigated. The missing Marine deserves an investigation conducted with true objectivity. Integrity is at a premium right now. My son deserves due process. Bring him home so that he can be guaranteed that. Bring him home so that he can get proper medical care. Bring him home so we can…know that he's truly alive. We'll face the consequences together."

…

Tony threaded his way to the front of the plane. He found Fornell at the door. "Why the hell are we not taking off?"

Fornell pointed to the window. Tony leaned over and saw Gibbs and Winter squared off against one another. He pushed against the door, but Fornell grabbed him. "Hold on. We're not invited."

"The boss has no power out there. He's out there on his own."

Fornell hissed into his ear. "How many soldiers are you going to take on, DiNozzo? Let them talk. It's the only thing we have working for us right now. If he refuses to let us taxi, I have no rabbit to pull out of my hat. I can't fix it."

Tony sagged against the wall of the plane. "I won't let them take McGee. I mean it, Fornell. I'll turn it into a frickin' remake of Dog Day Afternoon."

Fornell rolled his eyes. "That's beautiful, Tony. Nice visual!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Watch, DiNozzo. Just watch."

…..

"Once JAG quashes this ridiculous custody order, I'm going to board that plane and remove him."

Gibbs' face stayed impassive. He scanned the tarmac littered with military men and vehicles all ready to move at a moment's notice.

Winter smiled. "You're weighing your options, Gunny. That's good. How far are you willing to go for the green-eyed kid."

Gibbs blinked. "I can tell you where Tilson is."

"If you know where he is, you are obligated to tell me. You're an officer of the law."

"You'll find him in the morgue. He was brought there yesterday."

Winter stared at him for a moment and his face reddened. Gibbs could tell that he'd never considered the simple elegance in hiding the body right where it should be. The Colonel gestured at one of his aides and whispered in his ear. The aide turned and ran toward one of the jeeps. Gibbs wondered if this was going to be the only satisfying moment he'd be allowed today.

Colonel glared at him. "At last, we can put Tilson to rest. Now, tell me what happened."

"DiNozzo, Dunham, and I went north to find McGee. When we found him, he was in terrible physical condition. We searched the tent and found one of Tilson's weapons. I was holding it when he came in, and pointed a gun at McGee. I shot him twice in the chest. We brought his body back to the base, and Dr. Mallard brought him to the morgue."

"Where's the weapon you used to kill Tilson?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I threw it out of the vehicle. I don't remember where."

Winter shook his head. "It's almost perfect. Explain the bullet holes we found singed through the blankets on McGee's cot. And don't tell me that the burns on the blanket are old. They are not."

Gibbs didn't move a muscle. "I was holding the blanket in one hand getting ready to move McGee. I shot through the blanket."

"I don't believe you."

"It's what happened."

"Are you ready to go to jail for the rest of your life?"

"There were extenuating circumstances. I think the military tribunal will see that."

"A former Marine AWOL in Afghanistan operating outside of Sec Nav orders using another Marine's weapon to kill him; it sounds pretty bad, Gunny."

"I'll face the consequences."

"And McGee will back you up on this?"

"Yes."

Winter sighed. "If I come on the plane with you, no weapons, and McGee confirms this story, I will let the plane take off. McGee can go home."

"DiNozzo was there. He can confirm it."

Winter shook his head. "It has to be McGee."

Gibbs slowly nodded. "Then you'll have to let me talk to him alone first. His instincts are to protect me. He'll be reluctant to say anything that implicates me."

Winter smiled. "So I should let you have a few minutes to get your stories straight."

"Tilson deserves justice, right? Is it really less disappointing that I did it as opposed to McGee? I think you're going to get what you want."

Winter nodded. "Let's get it done then, Gunny."

…..

Gibbs ran up the stairs to the plane and pulled open the door. Fornell and Tony were waiting for him. Gibbs pushed past them. "I have to talk to McGee."

Tony grabbed him by the arm and held. "What did you do, Boss?"

"I have a plan, Tony. I can get you in the air in the next twenty minutes with McGee."

Fornell stepped in front of him. "You confessed, didn't you?"

"It will get McGee back to D.C. You're going to have to find me a helluva lawyer, Tobias. I gotta' talk to McGee."

Fornell braced his arms on Gibbs' shoulders. "Jethro, it's a trick. It's not real."

Gibbs stared at him. "We made a deal."

Dunham pulled himself upright in a seat. "Winter's deals are lousy, Gibbs. You know that."

Gibbs closed his eyes and stopped pushing against Fornell. "You're right."

There was a commotion at the front of the plane and Tony pulled out his weapon. Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled it down. "Don't be a fool, Tony."

Six fully armed Marines burst through the door followed by Winter. There wasn't room for all of them, and DiNozzo, Fornell, and Gibbs were forced into seats by semi-automatic weapons. Winter stopped in front of Gibbs. "You played it well, Gunny, but you were too desperate to get the kid out of here. Your confession stank, but I'll be happy to make sure you get charged as an accessory. That goes for DiNozzo, Mallard, Dunham, and Wilson as well."

Gibbs glared at him. "You've gone too far and too many people have seen your crimes, Winter."

Fornell tried to push past a Marine. "I'm Agent Tobias Fornell with Homeland Security and I have a federal court order to take McGee back to the U.S. You are violating the Homeland Security Act of 2002 with these delays!"

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but shut up! I see your Homeland Security and raise you the Secretary of the Navy. In other words, my dick's bigger than yours."

"It's like listening to soothing tones of a poet whenever you're around, Colonel," Dunham drawled.

Winter shook his head. "If I had disappeared you when I had the chance, Dunham, the world would be a better place."

Fornell looked at Gibbs. "This guy is delusional."

Gibbs tried to shout a warning but it was too late. The Marine behind Fornell slammed his gun butt into the side of his head. Fornell slumped forward. Everyone started yelling. Tony got up, but another Marine pulled him down hard. Then a very unlikely threat was on her feet pointing a gun at the head of the Marine who hit Fornell. "Agent Margaret Faust, FBI! Put your hands up, Soldier!"

A very tense situation went ballastic as every firearm in the small cabin pointed at the young agent. Gibbs jumped up. "Winter! Stop this madness!"

Faust saw all of the guns pointed at her and struggled to control the trembling that seized her body.

"Put down the gun, girl," Winter growled.

She looked at him, eyes wide, but did nothing.

"Maggie!" Her eyes flew to Gibbs. "Do what the Colonel says. Put down the gun real slow. Give it to the Marines."

She nodded slowly, and let her trembling arms drop. Three Marines charged in and subdued her. She disappeared under their mass.

"Get off her!" Gibbs shouted. Surprisingly, no one objected. The Marines scrambled off and pulled her to her feet, and then she stood there breathing hard.

Gibbs' eyes switched to Winter. "Have them put her next to DiNozzo."

Winter nodded and the Marines let Tony reach out and grab for her. He pulled her into his chest and sat down again. The sounds of muffled sobbing were heard.

Gibbs reached over the seat and felt for Fornell's pulse. Fornell groaned at his touch. He turned his head and looked at Winter. "Do what you're going to do, but let's see if we can get through this without a cabin full of dead bodies."

Winter looked at his Marines. "Wait here. I'll be back. Come on, Gibbs. You might as well hear it for yourself."

Gibbs got up. He gave DiNozzo a look of warning and then followed Winter into the back of the plane. Ducky and the Marine doctor and nurse were behind the curtain with McGee. Ducky's face was red with rage, but a look from Gibbs told him to stay calm. McGee's head rested on his shoulder as he slept.

"Wake up, McGee!" Winter barked.

McGee didn't respond.

Winter reached over to shake him, but Gibbs grabbed his arm. "Don't touch him!"

Winter looked ready to punch Gibbs, but he merely pulled away from him. He turned to the Marine doctor. "Wake him up!"

She stood tall. "He's very sick, Colonel. He needs the rest."

"Wake him up!"

She startled at the force in his voice. So she leaned forward and shook McGee. Tim shook his head, but responded drowsily to her touch. His tired green eyes opened and he looked around the room. His eyes stopped when he saw Winter and his body tensed.

"I got a few more questions for you, McGee."

McGee saw Gibbs behind him and locked eyes with his boss.

"We need the truth, McGee. The plane doesn't leave without the truth. We have the evidence, but we got a problem. See, I know you killed him, but your boss here has confessed. He's willing to go to jail for you. You okay with that?"

McGee's brow furrowed and his breathing quickened but he said nothing.

"He'll be charged with murder, and he'll never see the outside of a prison again. You want him to carry that weight for you?"

McGee shook his head.

"Good boy. Why don't you tell me what really happened."

McGee stared at Gibbs and said nothing.

"Talk McGee!"

Tim ignored Winter and just looked at Gibbs.

Winter leaned over him. "Now!"

McGee tensed and tried to move away. Gibbs was at his limit. If he exploded, then somebody was going to get shot, but he possessed no more control.

Winter was ready to shout at McGee again when one of his aides called for him. Winter straightened up as the aide burst through the curtain into the back. "Sec Nav is on the phone. I told him you couldn't be disturbed, but he's very insistent, Sir."

Winter took the cell phone extended to him.

…

Sec Nav looked at Commander McGee sitting across from him as Winter answered. "Mr. Secretary, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"Is Special Agent McGee still in country with you?"

"Yes Sir, I was able to stop the plane before it took off. I have McGee in custody."

Sec Nav sighed. "Has he confessed to any crime?"

Commander McGee shifted in his seat.

"Sir, he is ready to do so. I was expecting a confession just as you called."

Sec Nav closed his eyes. "Does he have a lawyer with him, Colonel?"

"No Sir. He has not requested a lawyer."

"Colonel, is he impaired? I have heard reports that he is quite sick."

Winter cleared his throat. "I believe that those reports were exaggerated."

"Colonel, is there a doctor there?"

Winter looked at the Marine doctor. "Yes Sir."

"Hand the phone to the doctor."

"Sir—"

"Winter, hand the phone to the doctor!"

Captain Maureen Truman had no idea what she was getting herself in for when she volunteered to travel to D.C. with Agent McGee. At most, she had hoped that she would have a few days to spend in D.C. before returning to Afghanistan. She took the phone from the angry Colonel Winter. "This is Captain Truman, Sir."

"Are you McGee's physician?"

"Yes Sir."

"What is McGee's condition? Is he sick? Can he be interrogated in his current condition?"

Truman closed her eyes for a moment. Being a Marine mattered a lot to her. It mattered almost as much as being a doctor. But Truman had always been taught by her Marine father that the hard truth was the only real path to righteousness. "Sir, he is quite impaired. He has untreated pneumonia that has settled deeply into his lungs. He's running a high fever. I wouldn't even approve travel for him but it seems quite important to get him back to D.C."

Sec Nav looked at Commander McGee again. "Have you observed his interrogation? Was he offered a lawyer? Has he been treated appropriately?"

Dr. Truman took a deep breath as she remembered Winter screaming at McGee in the clinic, refusing to listen to McGee's doctors. "Sir, it is my professional opinion that Colonel Winter has been seriously abusive to Agent McGee to the extent that he has ignored medical advice against vigorously interrogating McGee both at the clinic and now here on the plane. I have heard him threaten McGee on several occasions. I am willing to testify to the abuses I have both heard and observed."

Sec Nav shook his head. "Dr. Truman, please report to my office when you arrive in D.C. I would like you to give my staff a complete accounting of what you observed. Please give the phone back to Winter."

"Yes Sir," she said as she extended her hand and Winter grabbed the phone.

"Winter, you will that plane now and give it the go ahead for take off. You will do nothing further to prevent this flight from coming to D.C. You will take no one into custody. Do you understand me? None of them will be taken into custody."

"Sir, there are circumstances—"

"I don't care if they serial murdered a whole platoon of Marines. I want them all returned to D.C. now. Have I made myself clear, Colonel?" Sec Nav growled into the phone.

"Yes Sir. Under protest, Sir."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Colonel. You'll be hearing from me again soon." Sec Nav hung up the phone before Winter could say another word. Then he looked at McGee. "Your son's coming home, Commander. I don't know what will happen beyond that, but he's alive and he's coming home."

McGee sighed, his breath ragged. "Thank you, Sir."

"I imagine you need to go back to your hotel and prepare your wife and daughter for a long overdue homecoming. A direct flight from Kandahar should make it here in about 16 hours."

McGee stood on shaky legs and said his good-byes. He made it downstairs, and found a park across from the building. Slowly, he sat down on a bench, dropped his face into his hands, and sobbed his relief for Timothy's life.

…

Gibbs woke when they were over the Atlantic. He stretched his tired limbs, and made his way to the back. Ducky was sitting with McGee and Fornell while the Marine doctor and nurse slept in cots. Gibbs sat down and nodded at the doctor's sleeping form. "I owe that woman a steak dinner."

Ducky smiled. "She was remarkable. She didn't let that bully get to her."

Fornell's eyes flickered open at the sound of voices. He frowned at both of them.

Gibbs smiled. "I was just telling Ducky that I need to take Doc Truman out for a steak dinner. She didn't pull any punches with Sec Nav."

"Whatever that means. I have a headache."

Ducky moved over and checked his pupils. "Yes, yes, you'll be just fine, Tobias. Clearly, you have a concussion, but I think you'll weather it quite well."

Fornell frowned some more. "Where's Maggie? I haven't seen her since before we took off."

Ducky raised his brows at Gibbs. "Well, I believe she's sleeping, Tobias."

A voice sounded from the curtain, and Maggie pulled it back. "I heard you, sir. Can I get you anything?"

Fornell stared at her for a long moment until she realized that he'd spotted the large purple bruise on her face where one of the Marine's elbows landed. "Who did that to you?"

She turned that cheek away from him. "You don't remember the little incident then?"

"What incident?"

The plane hit turbulence and Agent Faust grabbed onto to the doorway in an effort to stay upright. "Sir, maybe we oughta' discuss this later."

Gibbs nodded. "Good idea, Maggie. Go back and sit with Tony."

Fornell stared at her retreating back. "What the hell did I miss?"

"When that Marine butted you, she pulled out her weapon and took on the whole plane."

Fornell's eyes widened. "No! Really?"

"We had quite a little standoff there."

"Oh my God! She's lucky she didn't get killed. I'll have to talk to her."

"Don't be too hard on her, Tobias. She was bad ass, and I told her that if she gets tired of the FBI, she can come and work for me anytime."

Fornell lifted his aching head and glared. "You poaching my people?"

Gibbs shrugged, a small grin playing on his face. "Naw. Just her. I might take her out for a steak too."

Fornell pointed at finger at him. "You stay away from her with your steaks and your jobs. She's doing just fine."

"Whatever you say." Gibbs chuckled.

It was the first easy moment any of them had had in weeks, and Ducky joined in the laughter. A pair of green eyes fluttered open, and McGee smiled. He didn't know the joke, but he was among people he cared about and trusted for the first time in a long time.

….

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here's a short and sweet chapter with a bit of humor. There are two left after this. I wanted to mention that neither Sarah nor Lila McGee will make an appearance. I like Sarah, but I've just written too many OC's into this story already, and I can't get a handle on Tim's mom and who she would be. So I am sticking with Dad McGee. He seems like he'd be McGee's dad. I am grateful to all who are still reading. Talk to me if you are. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 18

McGee felt a warm kiss on his forehead. His eyes flickered opened. A man stood over him and he waited for his vision to focus. "Dad?"

The Commander smiled. "What have I done to deserve a miracle this magnificent?"

McGee's brow wrinkled. "Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry. You and Mom and Sarah must have gone through hell. For so long I didn't know that you'd been told I was dead. I was so stupid to believe everything he told me. I can't belie—"

David McGee put a finger to his son's mouth. "Stop. You didn't know and you couldn't know. You trusted that you were doing work for an honorable man. I would expect nothing less of you. You're a good and brave man, Timothy."

"Mom?"

David nodded. "She and Sarah will be here as soon she finishes her nap. This has been rough on your mom. Her depression can get so deep. You'll have to prepare yourself because she's pretty weepy right now, your sister too."

Tim's breath quickened, but his father shushed him. "The man responsible for this is Winter, not you. Never you."

Tim nodded. "Is the rest of the team okay?"

"I haven't seen them. They're getting checked over, but believe me when I say I'm going to hunt them down and give each of them a big, wet kiss on the mouth."

Tim laughed. His dad used to threaten to do that when he was a kid and he accomplished something big, and it always sent a young Tim into a tirade about parents embarrassing their children on purpose. This time he was all smiles. "Do it, but I need photographs…especially of you landing one on Tony."

"No freak out. My goodness. My boy has gone and grown up."

Tim's smile faded. "Dad, I have to tell you something. I did something…I killed a man…a Marine, and I'm going to have to pay for it."

"I know. Sec Nav told me about it. I believe, even without the details, that you killed him because you had no other choice."

Tim nodded. "I didn't have another choice. It was my life or his."

"Don't worry, son. We'll fight it together. I've already talked to a lawyer, Nathan Shenandoah. He's the one that got the court order to remove you from Afghanistan. He'll take the case…unless you have someone else in mind."

"I trust you, Dad. If you like him, I'm good."

David reached over and stroked his son's hair. "Don't confess anymore. Nathan says that he doesn't want you to say anything until he talks to you."

Tim nodded. "Boss says the same."

"Gibbs is clearly a very special man. I've been waiting to meet him for a long time."

Tim looked into his dad's dark eyes. "He reminds me a lot of you, Dad. The two of you will like each other."

David nodded. "Alright, it's time for you to get some rest, and there are plenty of other people who want to see you. I'll come back in when your mom gets here."

Not even the threat of life in prison could dampen the peace Tim McGee felt as he watched his father leave his room.

…

Gibbs closed his phone and folded his arms while he stared at the elevator. Tony stood next to him. For a moment, nothing happened. Then an elevator opened, and Ziva and Abby came out, followed by four agents. Abby spotted Gibbs, and ran at him. She tackled him with the force of a linebacker. "Gibbs!"

He struggled to stay upright under her.

Ziva attacked Tony and he compensated for her weight by swinging her around. Then he sniffed her and frowned. He sniffed her again. "Drakkar Noir. Favorite cologne of many Middle Eastern men. You and I are going to have a talk."

Ziva pushed away from him. "I know what I'm doing."

Gibbs pried Abby off and stepped back. "Ziva! Abby! Rule 3! What is it?"

Abby raised an eyebrow and looked at Ziva. "I'm always confused about that myself. Aren't there two number threes?"

Ziva shrugged. "I only know of one. I can't remember it though."

"One of them is 'Always double check' and the other one is…'Never be Unreachable'.

"That one!" Gibbs raged. "I'm on my cell for six hours looking for the two of you! Abby, you're supposed to be in the hospital, but they haven't seen you in three days. I sent agents to your apartment. I had the office searched. I sent agents to Sister Rosita who hasn't seen you in weeks! Finally, I get the idea to send agents to McGee's place; which is not the place where I want to find you. There you are sleeping on his bed with your phone turned off!"

Abby started to say something, but his glare stopped her. Then he turned to Ziva. "You don't answer your phone, but that's okay 'cause I know you're working the Gul Baden Hussain stakeout so I call Fornell's people, but they haven't had a decent conversation with you in two days! They say that you running this undercover rogue. They have no idea where you are half the time! What the hell is going on with you two?"

Ziva folded her arms and glared back. Abby joined her, hands on her hips. "We haven't heard a thing from any of you in twelve days! Were we supposed to sit and wring our hands like old women the whole time?"

"What she said!" Abby said.

Then Ziva frowned at Abby and wagged her finger. "You did not tell me that you checked out of the hospital."

"I could never reach you! I only saw you when you snuck in and slept with me."

Tony's eyebrows went up.

"Anyway," Ziva said. "Why are we here? Who's sick? Who's injured? Where's Ducky? Is there something wrong with Ducky?"

"Ducky got hurt?" Abby cried.

"Take us to Ducky now!" Ziva insisted.

Tony frowned. "It's like herding cats with these two."

"Ducky's not hurt! Nothing's wrong with him!" Gibbs said. "Stop talking and listen to me! I have something very big to tell you."

Abby cocked her head and reached for Ziva's hand. The two of them stood and waited.

"Sit down!"

Ziva held onto Abby and shook her head slowly.

"Please!" He implored.

"Just say it, Gibbs," Abby said softly.

Gibbs sighed. "He didn't die. Winter said he did, but he was lying. We found him alive. McGee never died."

They stared at him, and for a long moment, no one spoke.

"It's impossible," Ziva whispered. "People do not survive the Taliban."

Abby started to tremble, and Gibbs gathered her in his arms. "Winter lied to all of us. Tim's alive."

Abby shook her head on his shoulder. Gibbs looked at Tony. "I'm screwing this up."

Tony nodded. "Come on, Ladies."

He took Ziva by the hand and led her down the hall. Gibbs followed, Abby still hiding her face in his shoulder. There was a Marine guard on the door of a room. Tony looked at him. "We gotta' see him. No other way."

Before the guard could respond, Tony pushed open the door and pulled Ziva inside. Gibbs glared at the guard and guided Abby past him.

Ziva sucked in breath when she saw him. She let go of Tony, whispering to herself in Hebrew. McGee was sleeping, hooked up to IV's. Ziva touched his arm and looked up. "He's too thin. What did they do to him?"

"He has pneumonia," Tony said softly. "He was denied care for several days."

Gibbs guided Abby's hand to McGee's face. She still refused to look, covering her face with her free hand. He guided her hand down his cheek, to his mouth, and down his neck. She moaned into her other hand. "It's okay, Abby. None of us knew. We were all fooled."

McGee's eyes opened and he smiled. Ziva grabbed his face and slid her cheek against his for a moment. Then she kissed him softly, tears falling down her face. "Ach sheli. You are alive, my brother. Oh, how I have missed you."

"Ziva," he smiled into her face.

Abby moaned again, sobs erupting into Gibbs' neck. McGee turned to her in concern. "Abby? It's okay. Abby? Look at me, Abs."

She gripped Gibbs more tightly.

Tim blinked, confused. Tony stepped up. "She had a very tough time when we thought you were dead. We all struggled, but Abby…she, uh, struggled the most. She got a hold of the video of you, the fake one, and she watched it too many times. Wanted to help find your killers. She lost touch…with reality a little. Spent some time here…" He stopped and looked at her sobbing on Gibbs. "Is it okay, Abby? Can I tell him what happened?"

She didn't respond but her sobs started to slow. Gibbs smiled. "Take your time, Abs. He's here. Not going anywhere."

McGee reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm here, Abs." Then he cocked his head. "Hey, are you wearing my jeans?"

She stopped when he said that. It triggered something in her and she turned to him. She squeezed his hand back. "You weren't around to wear them, Timmy."

He smiled. "Now that sounds like my Abby. Come here. I missed you."

She let go of Gibbs and looked down at him. "I went a little crazy."

He shrugged. "If I had lost you, I would've gone a lot crazy. No big deal. Come here."

Abby being Abby interpreted this in the only way she could. She slipped off her shoes and climbed under the covers with him, snuggling up against him.

Gibbs blinked. "I don't know, Abs. Be careful with him. He's kinda' fragile. Had a rough time over there, ya' know. There's a reason they don't encourage this sort of thing in a hospital."

"It's okay. Ziva and I did it all the time."

Tony looked at Ziva. "We really need to talk!"

Abby settled her head softly on Tim's shoulder. He smiled up at Gibbs. "It's okay, Boss. She's just going to keep me warm."

Ziva turned to Tony. "Why is there a guard on the door?"

Tony sighed. "Winter thinks Tim is a murderer. He wants him prosecuted."

"Well, we won't allow it."

Tony threw his hands up. "Why didn't we think of that, Boss?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "I want some time with this Winter."

Tony smiled. "That I would like to see."

"I'm really glad to find you all here."

Everyone turned to find Commander McGee standing there with Ducky. Abby threw up a hand. "Ducky! Gibbs made us think you were sick!"

Ducky frowned. "Why ever would you do that, Jethro?"

Gibbs ignored them and stepped forward, shaking hands with David McGee. "Good to finally meet you, Commander."

Commander McGee clasped Gibbs' hand with both hands. "You and your people have returned my greatest treasure to me. I don't have words."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, he's pretty darn valuable to us too. Didn't think we could do without him."

Commander McGee looked at Abby curled up against his son. "It's a good day for you and me, isn't it, Abby?"

She smiled at him and hugged Tim tighter. "Your dad and I become good friends while you were gone."

"Glad to hear it, Abs."

Commander McGee rounded the bed, and extended a hand to DiNozzo. "Tim tells me that you're his brother. He told me once that you're the best friend he's ever had. You need to know that my home is yours. My family is yours."

Tony grinned like an idiot. Family was so very important to DiNozzo as he had so little family to count. Then the Commander surprised him by pulling him in and hugging him.

Tim laughed. "You told me you were going to give him a big, wet kiss on the mouth."

David McGee shook his head. "Can't do it. He's family. It's not right."

DiNozzo raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then he patted the Commander on the back. "Glad that impulse passed, Dad."

The Commander spread his arms. "I apologize for my exuberance. Yesterday, my family was in pieces. Today, we are whole again. I'm grateful for the team you've built here, Special Agent Gibbs. The trust and the caring you have fostered here is the reason my son is here and not at the mercy of Winter in Afghanistan."

"No apology necessary Commander," Gibbs said, smiling softly. "This is a good day for all of us."

"The fight's not over." Tony reminded them.

McGee nodded. "I've engaged excellent legal counsel for Tim. Sec Nav plans to convene a board of inquiry in a few days. I know you were there when the Sergeant was killed, Tony. Hopefully, that's enough for the board."

Ziva stamped her foot. "But what happens to Winter? There are no charges being pressed against that monster?"

Commander McGee sighed. "Sec Nav was quite noncommittal on the subject. He's trying to salvage Winter's reputation so that it doesn't impede the work being done in Afghanistan."

Ziva frowned. "Are we okay with this?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Naval bureaucracy is notoriously dense. Politics will outweigh justice most days of the week. Not sure what we can do."

"Well, I'm not giving up," Ziva said.

"Nobody is," Gibbs retorted. "And if you're referring to your undercover work, just remember that the sheriff is back in town. No more running your own game, Special Agent David."

Tony frowned at her. "I'm on it, Boss."

Ducky pointed to the bed. The two of them were sleeping; Tim was softly snoring, his head nestled on top of Abby's. "I suggest we let them rest."

Ziva sat down and folded her arms. "The nurses will try to pry them apart. I have experienced this with Abby. I will stay here and make sure they are left alone."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'll okay it with the head nurse."

Tony pulled her up. "Come with me, you sly little minx. You have been unsupervised long enough. I'm going to have to remind you of how things work on this team."

"I would like to see you try." She retorted as he steered her out of the room.

Gibbs lingered with Commander McGee for a moment. "Winter is a bastard, Commander. He'll lie to make Tim look bad."

David nodded. "I know. I just hope that Sec Nav starts to see him as a liability rather than an asset."

"Don't worry, Commander. We won't give up on Tim."

"Thanks. By the way, the name is David. There's no rank around here."

"I'm Jethro."

…..

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Where has this story been? Mostly writer's block. And I'm trying to tie up all loose ends. And I have had to do a lot of thinking about how to have this end. There are either one or two more chapters. There is a military tribunal. I can imagine that I have made about a thousand procedural errors. Sorry. I can only do so much research. If you are still reading, I am so grateful. I appreciate your patience and your loyalty to this story. Please tell me so I know that you are here. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 19

Tim's eyes flew open, his chest heaving. He looked around the room, surprised it wasn't tent, a hospital, or a stone room. Familiar smells and possessions caught him, and his breathing slowed as he realized he was in his bedroom in his apartment. He turned to the alarm. He till had another 30 minutes before it was going to sound, but he knew he would find sleep again before that. He'd been home only a few days now, and while he was on his feet these days, sleep had been elusive. He tossed and turned for hours, and woke up yelling at least once a night.

He padded into the bathroom wincing when he caught his face in the mirror. His lean face still looked skeletal, dark shadows under his green eyes. He looked away in disgust and climbed into the shower. Today was a big day. A military tribunal was happening, and by the end of the day, he would know if he was going to prison and for how long.

He and his father had spent hours with his lawyer. He'd stayed stubborn throughout the entire process, and was determined to tell everything, letting the chips fall where they may. More than fear, he felt a tremendous sense of relief. He had no appetite for spending time in prison, but he had even less interest in living with the guilt of what had happened to Tilson. He was going to put his trust in the integrity of the tribunal.

He was just getting dressed when the doorbell rang. He trotted out in his dress pants and undershirt and pulled the door open, expecting his father dressed in his best uniform whites. Instead, he was greeted by olive drab worn by Colonel Winter. He sucked in breath.

Winter nodded. "Can I come in, McGee?"

McGee's sense of decorum won out over common sense and he stood aside to allow the man entrance. Winter looked around McGee's cluttered apartment with its books and computers and he chortled. "You really are a geek."

McGee frowned. "Sir, I'm not sure it's proper that you be here on the day of the tribunal. In fact, I didn't even know you were coming from Afghanistan for this."

Winter turned. "I shouldn't have to, but some of my decisions have been called into question, and I have to answer to them. Do you plan on telling the truth about what you did?"

McGee's first impressions of Winter had been admiration, then there had been the sense of duty that had later evolved into fear. Today, all he felt was revulsion. "I will answer truthfully."

"You'll probably end up in prison. You know that."

McGee narrowed his eyes. "It will be the decision of the tribunal."

"We can help each other, McGee."

McGee shook his head. "I don't understand what you are talking about."

Winter glared. "We can compromise. I can keep you out of jail, and you can vouch for some of my decisions. We'll work together."

McGee just stared at him.

"You're as much to blame for your troubles, McGee, as I am. Plus, you killed a man in cold blood. Those are facts."

It was like the rope unraveling as an anchor gets thrown. McGee yelled as he barreled into Winter with as much force as his thin body could produce. He propelled both of them into one of his floor to ceiling bookshelves. Wood cracked and books, items, and boards rained down on both of them. They both were struggling to extricate themselves when there was shouting at the open door. "NCIS! Don't move!"

Gibbs and Tony came in, guns drawn. Commander McGee ran past them and started pulling debris off of the two men. He found Winter first and pulled him upright. As recognition dawned on him, McGee let loose with a right cross packed with rage. Winter slumped to the floor again. Then Gibbs was there, holding McGee back while Tony dug for Tim and pulled him out. Tim was shaky on his feet while Tony dusted him off. "You okay, Tim?"

Tim tried to climb through him to get at Winter, but DiNozzo held him back. "He wants me to lie so he doesn't get into trouble. He wants me to lie!"

Gibbs jerked Winter up again, but kept his distance. He wanted nothing more to put Winter in the hospital and none of them could afford that complication. "Get out! Get out!"

Winter ignored him. "I didn't tell you to lie. I told you we could help each other. You're going to prison, boy, and you got no clue how they handle delicate flowers like yourself. I was going to help your pathetic ass." Then he turned to the elder McGee. "As for you Commander, I'll be pressing charges."

Commander McGee advanced on him. "Then let's make it worthwhile!"

Gibbs got between them, Commander McGee, chest heaving, glared at Winter over Gibbs' shoulder. "You got ten seconds to get out of here before I break every bone in your face."

Winter shook his head and turned his attention back to Tim. "Your daddy can't fix this, boy."

Gibbs grabbed Winter by the arm and twisted it behind him, dragging him to the door, pushing him out, and slamming it in his face. He turned, adrenaline still racing. "You okay, McGee?"

McGee leaned against Tony, looking haunted. "I can't lie, Boss, even if it means staying out of jail. I can't lie about killing a man."

Gibbs pointed a finger. "It was self defense! You remember that, McGee! You had no choice. Do not let that asshole get into your head!"

Tim nodded. "It was self defense. I do know that, Boss."

Tony gestured at the door. "Do you want me to go out and make sure he is gone?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "'Cause killing a Marine Colonel will make this whole thing better. We don't make him a victim, DiNozzo. Worst move possible. Think of him as a crazed bull. Best thing is to stand back and let him run himself into the ground."

Tony slammed the wall with his palm. "If he comes near McGee again, I'll kill him."

Gibbs smiled, gesturing at Tim. "Looks to me like he don't need you, Tony."

Tim returned the smile. "I can't say that it was the most graceful move, but it was effective."

Commander McGee frowned at a swollen red bump growing on his son's cheek. "Come on, son. Let's finish getting you dressed."

…..

Abby spooned up some frozen strawberry yogurt and looked at Ziva. "I wonder how they are doing."

Ziva sipped her mango smoothie. "Tony said it could take two days for the tribunal to hear all the testimony."

"I'm worried about Tim. Sending him to prison would be the worst possible injustice. I don't know what I would do."

"Achot!" Ziva frowned. "You are strong now! It won't happen, but if…it does, we'll handle it. We've survived so much. We don't give up."

Abby nodded.

"Speaking of Tim, have you seen him much?"

Abby shrugged. "I'm back at work, and when I'm done in the evenings, he's with his father or planning strategy with his lawyer. Sometimes, I join them, but everything is so urgent; we are all still in crisis mode. There's no time to relax and just be with Timmy."

Ziva watched her closely. "To have him back is such a special gift."

Abby's chin trembled. "We're both so wounded. I want to be with him, but I worry I'm not strong. And I think he feels the same about me. We are so cautious with one another."

"Give it time. Both of you need to learn to laugh again."

"So Ziva, tell me why I'm in Georgetown in the middle of the day eating frozen yogurt."

Ziva looked around and picked up a paper bag from under the table. "I have some things for you. I need you to check them for DNA samples."

Abby's eyes widened. "You found Gul Baden Hussain!"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. I have become…close to a known associate of his. This man has been secretive about a friend who visits. The friend left behind a shirt. I want you to check it for evidence."

"Ziva, this is FBI jurisdiction."

She rolled her eyes. "I tell them and then 17 different supervisors have to weigh in about how it gets handled."

Abby frowned. "What are you planning?"

"I think something is going down tonight or tomorrow. You give me a quick turnaround on this, and I might know for sure."

"The guys will have a fit if you do anything crazy."

Ziva leaned forward. "Abby, I don't want to do anything crazy. I just want to know if Hussain is here and you can help me. The guys didn't even let us know that McGee was alive for three days. I just want to get something done here."

Abby nodded. "Alright. I'll call you in a few hours but stay safe."

Ziva put her hands up. "Of course! I'm a cautious girl, Achot."

….

Commander McGee, Gibbs, and DiNozzo sat on a bench in the cavernous and ornate entryway of the federal building. The lawyer, Nathan Shenandoah, had disappeared in the courtroom with McGee. Colonel Winter and his lawyers had followed them in shortly. All of them wished they could be in there as well, but witnesses couldn't observe the proceedings. Footsteps sounded and they looked up to see Ducky and Fornell coming toward them. Tobias threw up his arms. "I thought you would all have testified by now."

Gibbs shook his head. "No such luck. Winter confronted McGee in his apartment this morning. Right now, they're in there, dealing with that complaint."

Ducky frowned. "The nerve of that man. Tell me that Timothy didn't sit there and take it."

Tony grinned. "He tackled him into a bookcase. We were lucky to get there before he did any real damage to the Colonel."

"I would've given money to have seen that," Fornell smiled.

"Yeah, Boss made us keep our hands to ourselves."

The courtroom door opened and a small man emerged followed by McGee. Tony was on his feet. "What's up?"

"The tribunal needs some time with the Colonel. Backdoor dealing, especially with charges such as this, is frowned upon. The Colonel is being taken behind the woodshed for a whipping as we speak." Shenandoah said.

Tim nodded. "Nathan really let 'em have it in there. Winter's lawyers could barely get a word in."

"When the Colonel acts like an idiot, we're fine. The minute he starts listening to his lawyers, we may have a harder time." Shenandoah responded.

"Will we still testify today? I've got a lot of work back at the office," said Fornell.

"Settle in, gentlemen. The tribunal could go into the evening, and none of you are going anywhere."

"McGee!"

Heads went up to see Wilson and Dunham come through the door. Wilson looked sharp in a suit, but Dunham looked like a werewolf with straggly dark blonde hair behind his ears and his beard as wild as ever. Shenandoah looked at him and rolled his eyes. "This is a joke, right?"

Gibbs shook his head while Dunham gave Tim and Tony bear hugs. "Wilson, did you not explain to him that this was a military tribunal? He looks like he woke up under a park bench."

Wilson grimaced. "While I understand that I'm widely regarded as his handler, I do have my own life. I told him to get a haircut and a shave, but apparently that wasn't sufficient."

Dunham threw up his arms. "Come on, guys. The shaggy look is in. Surely, they can appreciate the uniform of a hardworking CIA man."

Shenandoah looked at Commander McGee and Gibbs. "I have to go prep. Fix this!"

The short man turned on his heels and left. Gibbs glared at Dunham. "There's a barber across the street. If I got to knock you unconscious to get you there, I'll do it. You understand me?"

Tony smiled. "What's it going to be, Chad? I'd love to see you mix it up with Boss."

Dunham turned to Fornell. "Get me the phone number of that agent Maggie of yours, and I'll go willingly."

Fornell narrowed his eyes. "I'd much prefer to see you knocked unconscious."

Come on, Fornell. She likes me; she just doesn't know it yet."

"So you want me to be the one who beats you with a stick? Is that what you're saying?" Fornell was on his feet.

Gibbs grinned at Fornell. The man could barely disguise his feelings for his young agent.

Commander McGee stood. "Clearly, none of you are above brawling in a Federal Court building. However, the tribunal would surely frown upon such behavior. So here's the deal. Dunham, I owe you for my son's life, but if you don't get your ass down to that barber in the next 10 minutes, I will call security and have them escort you and I assure you that the bars on my shoulder can make that happen."

"It really matters?" Chad said looking at the Commander.

"Absolutely. The tribunal will see it as a sign of disrespect."

"Besides," Tim added. "This is your chance to tell your story about Winter. You don't want any distractions from that, right?"

Dunham smiled at Tim. "Anything for you, McGee."

"You better go with him, Wilson, and make sure it gets done."

Wilson shook his head at Gibbs. "Two hours it took this morning to get him out of bed and into a suit and tie. I'm off the clock."

Gibbs turned. "DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped up, happy to do anything other than sitting and waiting. "Come on, Chad. I'm going to make sure you get a full DiNozzover."

Tony steered Dunham out the door as Gibbs yelled after them. "Get him back here in one hour!"

Fornell sat next to Gibbs, still frowning. "I don't pimp out my agents. When people ask about Ziva, you don't give out her number, do you?"

Gibbs struggled to suppress a grin. "Nope."

"Totally out of line!"

Looking at the ceiling, Gibbs nodded. "Of course, I don't take it personally like some people I know."

Fornell threw him a sharp look. "That's enough out of you, Jethro."

Tim leaned his head against the back of the bench and turned it to his dad and Ducky. "I missed all of this so much. No matter what happens in there, I know that I have extraordinary friends. If I get prison time, you'll visit me, won't you, Ducky?"

"They wouldn't dare imprison you, Timothy."

Commander McGee leaned over Ducky. "We won't even discuss the possibility, Tim."

"I just feel very lucky, Dad."

David McGee sighed. "So do we, Son. So do we."

…

"Ziva, the DNA is Hussain! Call Gibbs," Abby spouted the minute Ziva answered her phone.

"No! We're telling anybody yet. I have an idea."

"Ziva! Please don't do anything scary. I went crazy over losing Timmy. I can't do it again!"

"It's okay. I promise. It'll be okay, Abby."

"And if Gibbs calls to see what's going on, do you expect me to lie?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "No. Don't lie. It's too much to ask. Just…avoid his phone calls, okay?"

….

Ziva crouched behind the car of her new Muslim boyfriend. He'd mentioned he was going to see friends this evening, and worried when he couldn't find the shirt she'd swiped earlier. She had suggested to him that he'd mixed it up in the laundry he sent out, and it was enough to keep him mollified. Then she followed him when he left, trailing him to a suburban house. If Hussain was in there, she would have him by the end of the night. Resources like the FBI and her own NCIS would only slow this process. She had no idea if Hussain was in town for months or for only a few hours.

….

Tony came out of the courtroom after testifying for two hours. He sat down next to Gibbs and Ducky. "It was brutal. They didn't seem to care about what drove McGee to shoot Tilson. Just pounded me over and over about finding the gun in McGee's hand. I don't think I helped him one bit in there."

Ducky patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, my boy. We have no way to know what they are thinking."

Gibbs looked away. He also felt constrained when his own testimony kept getting directed back to his own disregard of Sec Nav's directives.

The group had become increasingly quiet as the day dragged on. It was now 9 p.m. and the tribunal was still conferring. McGee's newfound health had run thin and he'd fallen asleep on Gibbs' shoulder.

Finally Shenandoah came out of the courtroom. "They have a ruling."

They all scrambled off the benches and crowded into the courtroom. The tribunal consisted of three high ranking Navy officials. Winter and his lawyers sat off to the left. McGee and his supporters found seats to the right.

The chief military judge stood. "We have not completed all of our deliberations regarding Timothy McGee's motives for shooting and killing Marine Sergeant Everett Tilson. However, we have conferred regarding Colonel Winter's actions regarding Timothy McGee both before and after the death of Sergeant Tilson. This tribunal has concluded that Colonel Winter acted improperly both in his recruitment of Timothy McGee and his treatment of the aforementioned. His actions may have, in part, resulted in Sergeant Tilson's death. While his actions were deceitful and harmful, we do not believe they were criminal. It is our contention that Colonel Winter suffered from the stresses of his command, abusing resources such as McGee in an attempt to secure victories against the Taliban. We do not believe that Colonel Winter intended for Timothy McGee to be harmed in any way. Therefore, we drop all criminal charges against Colonel Winter. Disciplinary action will be taken in the form of a sanction in his personnel file."

The judge paused as sounds of both joy and outrage erupted around him. He hit the table with his gavel. "Tomorrow, testimony in the case against Timothy McGee will continue. We are adjourned."

McGee felt his heart drop into his gut. They were essentially saying that they believed that Winter had no responsibility for the nightmare he endured. It shocked him to his core. It was an outcome he'd never considered. Voices talked at him, but he couldn't distinguish them. He pushed at arms reaching out to him and fled the courtroom. At the door to the Federal Building, Tony caught him and held him from behind firmly. "Can't let you take off, Tim. Too worried about you."

McGee rested his forehead against the enormous oak door. "I need space, Tony."

Gibbs and Commander McGee got there. Tim saw his father and tears fell down his thin face. "Was Winter right, Dad? Was I just not tough enough?"

David McGee swallowed hard. "Winter is a mean and dangerous bully. I believe he tried to kill you. The judges were wrong. They probably had an agenda from the beginning."

Tim squeezed his eyes closed and Tony loosened his grip on him. Gibbs put a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Your dad's right, Tim. This wasn't about justice. This was about political posturing. What they said means nothing. We know what Winter did. Don't ever question whether you're tough enough. Your dad and I know tough, and what you endured over the last four months was excruciating, and you came out on top. You are among the toughest I've ever known."

Tim nodded. "I'd better get home and sleep. I have a feeling that I'm going to have to prepare myself for…it won't be so bad, I guess. I can write a book or two in prison, I suppose. I'll miss law enforcement...I'll miss NCIS."

Tony raged. "Not happening!"

"I'll resign my commission if they do that," David McGee said softly.

Frustration boiled to the top and Gibbs barked. "We're not giving into this! Do you hear me!"

"We are not giving in!" said Ducky.

"I got resources you can't imagine, McGee. We'll find something to help you." Fornell added.

"I got resources too," a newly shorn Dunham said darkly. "Winter isn't getting away with this. I promise you that."

Fornell glared at him. "Wilson, you better keep him on a leash. We work as a team on this. No freelancing."

Tim turned and faced them all. "Hey! Whatever happens, I'm going to be okay. I gotta' a lot of friends. I can survive just anything. I'm tough enough."

….

Ziva's legs cramped and she had to retreat to some nearby bushes in order to stretch and ready herself. It was very late, almost 4 a.m., and still the lights were on. Mossad training prepared for long surveillances. It would be dawn soon, and if they stayed in the house, she would have to change her position again, but Ziva wasn't worried. She could outlast a bastard terrorist any day of the week.

…..

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi! I haven't disappeared. Just like the showrunners, this finale comes in two parts. It will be next week before I get the second part together. I have an Aug. 1st deadline that I plan to keep.

I got sick about a week ago, and found out I have an annoying infection called Diverticulitis which acts like the flu. I have antibiotics now, but I am still struggling with words sort of swimming around on the page. I think the second part of the finale will be something you'll find to be a respite from the somber nature of the story. Please tell me if you're still with me and what you think about this new twist. Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 20

Gibbs and DiNozzo found Tim sitting alone outside of the courtroom the next morning. Gibbs nodded. "I thought you'd be in there."

Tim shrugged. "Nathan and Dad told me to show at 10 this morning. Dad said I needed the sleep. How about you? You already testified yesterday."

Tony sat next to him. "We're going to be right here when that verdict is read."

McGee nodded. "I thought it was a slam dunk, but they really let Winter off the hook. I guess maybe I should be worried now."

Gibbs sat down on the other side of him. "They'd never charged him with anything. Their only purview was to determine if his conduct was criminal. We weren't able to make enough connections for them. I doubt it will have any bearing on how they judge you. You had eyewitnesses, Tim. You'll be fine."

The courtroom doors opened, and Commander McGee came out, Abby following. Tim stood up. Abby hadn't been scheduled to testify. She was wearing a nicely cut black suit and a red silk blouse. Her hair was done, and she looked very beautiful. Behind her walked a group of young people. Tim stared at them for a moment and then his gut seized. Suddenly he was back in a hot dry room lying on a dirt floor trying to encourage a group of young Marines to hang on.

There were cries and shouts as they gathered around him, hugging him tightly. Gibbs laughed as he took hugs from those who remembered him from his hospital visit. In the midst of it, Timothy McGee burst into tears.

Startled, Tony moved to calm him, but Gibbs pulled him back. "Leave him be. A good warrior needs to cry sometimes. These are his combat buddies. They faced death together, and they're alive because they wouldn't give up. I think they've all earned a good sob."

By this time, all of McGee's Marines were crying as well. Gibbs wasn't ashamed when his eyes got teary or when Tony started rubbing at his eyes like a frustrated 6 year-old. Abby sobbed into Commander McGee's uniform while he stood there proudly, tears streaming down his face.

Tim finally composed himself. "What are you doing here? What could you possibly add to these proceedings? You're aware of what I did, right? You know I killed a Marine."

Corporal Miller nodded. "We've been fully briefed. We know that after the execution was staged, you were put back in the field. We know how badly you were injured. We know that you were denied access to medical care or contact with your family. We know that your friends and family were told that you were dead. We know that the Colonel had no real exit strategy than to make sure you did die. We know that you did the only thing you could do under the circumstances."

"Your father and your lawyer contacted us and asked us to come and recount exactly what happened to us during the attack, our imprisonment, and our escape. They wanted us to verify that you had no prior knowledge that there would be a faked execution," said Corporal Finch. As the only female, she was barely recognizable from the scared and dirty female Marine Tim had remembered in that hot stone room.

"It was our pleasure to come and tell them what we experienced. We wanted them to feel like fools for even suggesting that you set any of this up." Private Reiser still looked like he needed another year in high school.

"They wanted us to see the video of your fake beheading, but your dad, uh, Commander McGee stood up and formally protested." Miller added.

Tim looked at his dad. "Thanks Dad. No one should ever see that video."

Commander McGee nodded. "The panel is watching it now. Special Agent Brown from MTAC is walking them through it. After that, Brownie promised me that he would keep the only copy locked up. He said it would make it a hard copy so that no one could ever find in the NCIS information systems."

Tim rubbed at a stray tear. "I can't believe we really lived that."

Finch touched his arm. "You told us we could survive this and we did. Kept reminding us that we were Marines and Marines never give up."

Tim snuck a look at Gibbs. "I learned that from the best."

Gibbs blushed. Abby caught it and pointed and they all laughed.

Commander McGee opened the courtroom doors a bit and then turned to them. "They're done with the video. Just questioning Brownie. Nathan says we can sneak in to watch his summation. What do you say?"

As quietly as possible, they all filed in and took seats while Brownie answered questions. The panel was made up of three military judges. One of them asked Brownie. "Do you believe Special Agent McGee is capable of doctoring this video?"

Brownie gave the judge a look one might reserve for an ignorant child. "I do not."

"Why is that? You've testified that Special Agent McGee has a singular intelligence."

"I've watched that boy grow up at NCIS. He's brilliant and he's capable of many things, but McGee does not possess the kind of duplicity needed for such an act. He would have known that his boss and his team would see this video. McGee would never expose them to this. His commitment to his work and his team is complete. I've seen his teammate, DiNozzo, haze him unmercifully, but the minute anyone denigrates DiNozzo for any reason, McGee has his back. He would walk through fire for Gibbs and he would take a bullet for any of them."

"This is not evidence, Special Agent Brown." The judge admonished.

Brownie glared at him. "McGee's loyalty is complete. I have seen him under the most stressful of circumstances, and his character never wavers. It is not possible for him to be someone who would shoot a Marine under any but the most extenuating circumstances. If McGee says it was him or the Marine, I believe him, and you'll find no one who knows McGee to say any different!"

"Colonel Winter did." The judge said coolly.

Brownie slammed the table. "I watched every interaction Winter had with NCIS. Now, that's a man capable of a great deal of duplicity!"

The middle judge gaveled the room back to order. Gibbs put a hand on DiNozzo to keep him from standing up and echoing Brownie. The judge furrowed his brows at Brownie. "That will be enough, Special Agent. I think you have made your stance abundantly clear. You are excused."

…..

Fornell took a deep breath. There was a breathing technique he'd learned years ago when he was in couples therapy with Emily's mom. He cleared his mind of all other thoughts, and focused on what he admired and loved about her. Ziva David certainly wasn't his wife, but he needed something to keep him from spiraling down into a dangerous place.

Ziva stood in front of him, her hair pulled out of her ponytail comically. She had a black eye and a swollen jaw, and she grimaced every time she brushed the left side of her torso. Behind her was her vehicle loaded with captured Middle Eastern men. Amazingly, she had bagged three of them. Her reasoning was that one of them was undoubtedly Gul Baden Hussain, but as it was dark, it was hard to determine which one so she brought them all. Her hostages glared from the confines of the car, kicking at the sides with tied legs. Their faces were a mass of bruises. Maggie stood next to him, brown eyes wide.

Fornell expelled breath. "You're confused about what country you're in, correct? You thought maybe you were in Iran or Venezuela or other places where they have secret police."

"One of them is Hussain," she insisted.

"Ziva!" he tried again. "You've kidnapped foreign nationals without an arrest warrant!"

She shrugged. "You're Homeland Security. You'll fix it."

"Yes, thank you. I'd forgotten my role as the clean-up crew for NCIS."

"It's Hussain!" she insisted as if trying to train a small child.

"Sure. Maybe. Who knows? We can never prosecute them under the circumstances they're in now."

"You don't need to," she hissed. "Make him think we have something. Get him to trade for Winter."

His expression softened. She'd never been in it for the long haul. For her, Hussain was merely a means to an end. This was certainly not FBI thinking. At the agency, they liked to string out an investigation until the largest possible return could be achieved. While admirable in theory, it often meant that agents began to identify with criminals or ethics were bent as teams waited for bigger paydays. Ziva wanted none of that. She merely required that this man clear her McGee. The loyalty of Gibbs' crew never ceased to amaze him.

He gestured at Maggie. "Take Ziva down to Bethesda. I'm betting dollars to donuts that she's got a bad rib there."

"No!"

"Don't test me, you little terrorist!"

"What did you call me!"

"You're a one women wrecking crew! Now off you go!"

"But—"

He wagged a finger at her. "Behave! It's my ball now! Do what you're told. Maggie, take her to Bethesda!"

Maggie opened the car door for her. "Come on, Ziva. I want to hear everything. You have to teach me some moves."

Ziva smiled at her. "I hear you have moves as well."

Maggie blushed. "I was stupid."

"No, no," Ziva corrected her. "You were right to pull your gun on the plane. You must show them you are not afraid."

Fornell closed his eyes. "Maggie, ignore her! She has a head injury."

The enraged captives began kicking at the door again. Fornell rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. "Jethro?...they're convening? Good…Listen, I know you want to sit with McGee until they have a ruling, but I'm going to need your help. Your unsupervised Israeli went hunting last night. She kidnapped three men and is sure that one of them is Hussain…You think I told her to do that? She committed several class A felonies which I have to clean up and you think I wanted her to do that?... She learned this kind of shit from you, you know…bring that trained monkey of yours, DiNozzo. We're going to need some creative interrogation techniques…Meet you at NCIS…Oh, no, I'm not bringing this circus into my building…no way! You tell Vance!"

….

In the lobby of the Federal building, it was down to McGee and Abby sitting outside the courtroom. Gibbs and DiNozzo left in a hurry about 30 minutes earlier and Commander McGee went downstairs to do a conference call. Abby sat next to McGee closely and held his hand. "Finch and Miller want us to join them later. They're having a dinner at their hotel with some members of their platoon."

"I don't think so. If I'm convicted, it would be too awkward."

"But you're not going to be. It's going to be okay, Timmy."

Tim shifted so he could look her in the eye. "You don't understand. If I'm cleared, that's terrific, but a lot of things happened to me. I'm not the same person you knew. I don't sleep well. I feel angry. I feel confused. I don't know what I want anymore."

Abby bit her lip. "And that includes me?"

Tim searched her face. "No, Abby, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I've wanted you since the day I first met you. Loved you for years."

She took his hand. "But I didn't understand it fully until those Marines explained it to me. I didn't understand that I was the one."

He smiled shyly. "I can't believe I never told you. After all I've been through, it amazes me that I never risked what was most important."

She touched his face. "You do love me, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, Abby. I still love you." He leaned into her touch.

"Then we can be together now. It's what I really want," she said.

He took her hand, kissing her palm before speaking. "I'm not sweet Timmy anymore. The person you loved isn't here anymore. I lost him somewhere in Afghanistan, and I don't think he's coming back."

She shook her head. "That's not true. I recognize everything about you. You've been hurt and you need time to heal and I understand that."

"I'm a mess. I look like McGee. I act like McGee, but I don't feel like the computer geek who jumps every time Boss says boo. I always thought that as long as I followed the rules, I'd be okay. I've spent years toeing the line. And then I end up in a situation where the only way I can survive is by breaking those rules. My world's upside down right now and I'm confused."

She pulled away. "You think I'm too fragile for what you're experiencing."

He sighed. "I think I'm too fragile. Honestly, if we started a relationship now, it would be a threesome. That bastard Winter is still in my head. I'm still trying to understand what happened, and what I could've done to stop it. As angry as I feel at him, the anger I feel inside at myself is deeper. How could I have been so stupid?"

No, Timmy. Don't do this." She reached up to hold his face again but he pulled away and stood up.

"I got to work through this before I'm any good to anybody. Do you understand this? Please tell me that you understand this."

Her chin trembled. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what you're going through."

He rubbed at his face and looked at her with haunted eyes. "Please tell me that you understand."

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're not ready yet. I understand."

"Don't hate me, Abs. Please don't hate me."

She shook her head. "Never, Timmy. Never."

….

Gibbs looked at Gul Baden Hussain from behind the glass. "I wonder if he was actually there when they put McGee through the agony of a fake execution. I would love to see if McGee could ID him."

Tony grimaced. "You think we should do that to him?"

"He can take it, Tony."

"He can take it, sure, but he's had to take a lot of things lately. When does he get to catch a break?"

Gibbs stopped and looked at Tony. "You think he's not as steady as he looks?"

"I know him differently than you do, Boss. He's my friend. He doesn't have to impress me. He's putting on a show for you and his dad. He's being strong for Abby. He's being a brave little soldier all around, but he's been through too much, you know? Every time, I'm around him, I get the feeling he wants nothing more than to just fall apart, but he can't disappoint any of you. You're all so proud that he's held together through all this. He lives to please, for Gods' sake. You understand?"

"You don't want him anywhere near Hussain?"

Tony rubbed his face. "I tried to tell him Winter set this up this execution. He couldn't digest the idea in any form. I'm not sure he really has. I don't know. I feel really worried about this."

Gibbs nodded and stared at Hussain longer. "You're right, Tony. We don't put McGee anywhere near Hussain. You and I will go in there. And what you were talking about with Tim…I need to think about that. Maybe, we are pushing him to do too much too soon."

…

McGee stood in front of the tribunal waiting on their decision with his father on one side and Abby on the other. Prison would be the worst possible outcome, but the prospect didn't bother him as much as it should have.

Abby took his hand when the chief judge started speaking. He heard words, but didn't discern the meaning. Then his father clapped him on the back, and Nathan Shenandoah was shaking his hand. Tim smiled because he knew that it must be good. He turned to his dad. "So, I'm not going to prison, right?"

David McGee furrowed his brow. "No, son. You've been cleared of all culpability."

"Of course," McGee nodded. "I was just clarifying."

"You okay?"

Tim smiled. "Yeah, Dad. Everything…It's all better. I can go back to work and you can go home to Mom. We have our lives back, right?"

David watched him carefully. "I'd like to think so."

"Don't worry, Dad. You've been through so much. Think of how behind you are in your work. And Mom…however is she going to recover from all this? I need to find some time in a couple of months to take a long weekend just for her."

David stepped back, startling Abby and Shenandoah. "I've been through a lot? Your mom has been through a lot? Are you crazy, Timothy? Do you hear yourself? What about you, Tim?"

"I…was just talking to Abby about this. I need to work on my anger, and it'll take time. I'm going straight back to work. That's going to be my therapy.

David slumped into a chair. "You need help, son."

Tim froze. "Dad?"

"You didn't even know what the judge said. Did you even care?"

Tim backed up. "Calm down, Dad. I was distracted."

"Really? He's deciding your future and you're distracted?"

"Are you mad at me?"

David looked up at his son. "No, I'm worried about you."

Tim nodded. "But you don't have to be anymore, Dad. I'm going to be okay now."

David sighed. "I have to let you be a man, but I'm worried. I need to know that you're taking care of you."

In a move that too seldom happens between a father and a son, Tim leaned over and kissed his father on his head. "I promise, Dad."

David held onto Tim and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Abby's eyes filled. "Hey guys! I was going to call them back at the office and tell them the good news, but I thought it would be nicer if we went over and told them in person."

"I don't know, Abs. It sounded like they were handling a crisis."

"Come on. They're waiting on pins and needles."

Tim looked at his dad. "Are you in?"

"No, you kids go. I have work to do back at the hotel. I'm going to have to go home in a couple of days.

"Come on, Timmy. Let's go put some smiles on some faces." Abby took his hand and pulled him away.

…..

Ziva showed up back at the office with a shining black eye and a swollen jaw, Agent Faust in tow. Maggie said impatiently. "I was specifically told to take you home by the doctor. You have a cracked rib. You need to be in bed."

Ziva brushed her away. "I've had cracked bones before, and I have gone straight back to work."

"Maybe when you had to, but I'm guessing that the guys got this covered."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "I want to see Gibbs take Hussain apart bit by bit."

"Okay." Maggie sat at McGee's desk. She had enough of fierce Israelis for one day. "Go for it, Ziva." She mumbled at Ziva's retreating back.

A few minutes later, Abby appeared out of the elevator dragging a somewhat reluctant McGee. She spied Maggie. "Tim got off. He's completely exonerated. Isn't that great?"

Agent Faust smiled and stood up. "That's terrific, Agent McGee!"

"Where is everybody?" Abby exclaimed.

"They're down in interrogation, I believe. Ziva caught Hussain."

McGee cocked his head. "Who's that? I can't remember."

"Ah, it's the man that Agent Fornell and Ziva think kidnapped you and the Marines: the man who staged your fake execution."

"Why would he be in the U.S.?"

Maggie could sense that his confusion was tinged with something slightly off.

"I don't understand, Agent Faust." Tim insisted.

Even an excited Abby could sense the tension in him. "Let's find Gibbs. He'll explain everything to you."

Maggie watched them as Abby pushed a strangely reluctant McGee into the elevator. At the door to the observation room, he turned to Abby. "I need to see this alone, Abs. Can you let me do this?"

She hesitated. Suddenly, bringing McGee here to share his news seemed to be a very bad idea. "Let's go wait in the lab, Tim. I wasn't thinking. It's probably crowded in there."

He shook his head. "I got this. No problems. Give me a few minutes. I'll be fine."

She could see that he was digging in his heels. After he went in, Abby Scuito took off down the hallway in search of Ducky.

…..

McGee walked in quietly, careful not to disrupt Fornell and Ziva as they observed Tony and Gibbs double-teaming Hussain. Ziva sensed him first and whirled around. "Do you have news?" She whispered.

"I'm exonerated."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy," she said softly into his ear.

Fornell turned. "Good news, kid?"

McGee nodded.

Tobias smiled. "Never doubted it for a moment. Come over here and look at this hump. Do you recognize him?"

Tim stood at the glass behind Fornell and looked at Hussain. The man was dressed in western clothes and clean-shaven. McGee wanted to turn to Fornell and tell him that he'd never seen this man before, but then a memory hit him in the gut. Hussain was interrogating him in front of a portable video camera. Every time, McGee would say something, Hussain or one of his men would hit or kick him. He looked at Tobias. "He had me executed. I remember him."

Tobias frowned. "He pretended to execute you."

Ziva put her hand lightly on his back. "You remember him."

He turned to her. "Did you ever wonder what your friend felt like before they took a blade to his neck? I can tell you what it's like."

Ziva stepped back in shock. "Oh, McGee."

Fornell shook his arm lightly. "McGee, it's okay. We got 'em. He's about ready to trade Winter for a reduced sentence. Winter did this to you."

McGee's breath had quickened and he gripped the edge of the mirror. "Would you ever…is there ever a reason…to do that to a person? I don't understand. Winter talks to me like…it was a…misunderstand…"

"It's wrong for him to be here!" Ziva tried to pull him away from the mirror.

Tim turned and threw the petite Ziva against the wall. She groaned loudly at the pain on her left side, but he didn't notice. "And then I stopped moving…I couldn't fight any…I just laid there and let them…I helped them kill me…I was…I don't understand…Who just lays there?"

Fornell tried to restrain him, but Tim got an arm free and slammed it into the mirror. The mirror shattered completely, revealing a stunned Gibbs and DiNozzo and a frightened Gul Baden Hussain.

McGee struggled to break free of Fornell. Instinct pushed him to try to straddle the mirror and rush Hussain. Gibbs opened the door and disappeared, re-appearing in the observation room and grabbing McGee from behind.

Tony reached through the shattered glass and worked to halt McGee's attempt to get into the room. All of the men had faced larger and stronger men, but nobody wanted to hurt McGee, and truthfully, the young man was showing strength that surprised all of them.

Gibbs wrenched McGee up, and let the young man fall on top of him as they both crashed to the ground. Then Gibbs had him in a bear hug and he started talking. "Stop fighting, Tim. Stop fighting. You're okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. You hear me, Son. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Gibbs' voice continued, repeating itself until McGee's breathing slowed. "What did I do? What did I do? Boss, what happened? I'm so sorry."

"Stop it, Tim. No more apologies. You shook up Hussain. It's exactly what we needed. Good work, McGee."

Tim looked around wildly. "I heard Ziva cry. Where's Ziva?"

She crawled over and smoothed the hair away from his face. "It's okay, my brother. It's okay. I'm okay."

Ducky was there then, stepping over bodies until he reached McGee. He quickly administered a sedative into Tim's arm.

Hussain regained his composure. "Who the fuck was that lunatic?"

DiNozzo turned to the man handcuffed to the chair. He cocked his head and walked over slowly. Then he took his foot and pushed, letting the chair topple over; savoring the sound as Hussain's face slammed into the floor.

…

"Nope! I'm not allowing it!" DiNozzo shook his head emphatically.

"Anthony! There's no other way!" Ducky insisted. "He'll be inpatient for a bit just like Abigail. He needs the rest!"

"It wouldn't make me better. It's not what Gibbs would do. It's not what Ziva would do. It's not how we get better on this team!"

"Why not?" Abby exclaimed. "It worked for me!"

"Because Tim doesn't just need a rest, people! He's not just recovering from a trauma! He needs to feel things and he needs to understand things about himself."

"Sounds like what happens in a hospital," Gibbs said softly.

Tony turned on him. "And how long did you stay in the hospital after your family was murdered?"

The room went quiet as Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Tim is not me."

"How do you know? Maybe, he's on his way to becoming you. Did you ever think that? And who kept you from going over the edge?"

Gibbs blinked at the question. "It's not the same, Tony."

"Earlier today, you called him a warrior, Boss. Did you mean it? If you did, then you treat him like one! He wouldn't be alone, Boss. Not the way I have it planned."

"I don't know," Gibbs said simply. His hand was resting on McGee's shoulder. He hadn't let go since he tackled his youngest team member in the observation room. McGee was sedated, but there was still a panting quality to his breathing. "David McGee is never going to go for this."

"Nor will I!" Ducky declared. "You are not a clinician, Anthony and you don't know what's best for Timothy."

Tony stabbed his chest. "I am his best friend! I'll know him better than any doctor you find, Ducky!"

Ziva threw up her hands. "I don't know what any of you are talking about!"

"I'm kind of starting to like the idea," Gibbs murmured.

Oh Jethro! Not you too!" Ducky turned away.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "He'd never be alone?"

"I promise, Boss."

…

End Finale part I


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Finally, we're at the end. It took me forever to write this. I tried to balance everything. Not sure I succeeded. Please read and let me know what you think. I hope you join me for a story again real soon! Sheila

Surviving Winter

Chapter 21

He sat in the sand, toes buried deep, and watched the surf move gently back and forth. There was a nice breeze that keep the heat at bay. It would be different later on, but right now, it was perfect. Footsteps in the sand are largely silent so he was a little startled the older man appeared next to him and handed him a longneck. Tim took it with a sigh, "Really, Mike? It's 10 a.m."

Franks nodded. "It's always happy hour somewhere, McGee."

Tim leaned the bottle next to him. Keeping up with Franks' drinking was proving to be miles beyond his capabilities, but it was useless to argue with the old man. Eventually, Franks would finish his own beer and then grab McGee's in a fit of frustration. It was a sort of Kabuki theatre that the two played out several times a day.

"What are you thinking about today, kid?"

McGee sighed. "I have tried too hard to be Gibbs and Tony and by extension, you. What's the alternative to being the toughest guy in the room?"

Franks shook his head. "You're a goddamn philosopher, McGee. Don't think so deep."

McGee winced. "I can't shake it though. I went to do this thing that would prove myself. Then I got swallowed up. If they hadn't come to get me, I'd be dead by now."

Franks tipped his head back and swallowed half of his beer. "You don't think that happens to a hard ass? You don't think I've had to be pulled out of situations 'cause I went in too deep? Relax, kid, it happens to the best of us."

"Why didn't I see through Winter?"

"Cause you acted like a good Marine. You can't be all things at once. Not possible. You either move forward with conviction or you question. You made a choice and you followed orders. Saved lives at it too."

"You got all these easy answers, Mike. Why can't I see it like that?"

Franks took another swig, emptying the bottle in his hand. "Boy, you're not questioning your actions as much as you're questioning your mortality. You got way too close to your own death. It's got to be unsettling. Remember what I asked you to do yesterday?"

"You asked me to make you a list of all the times I chose poorly during my time in Afghanistan."

"And what did you bring me?"

McGee nodded. "I went over each of my decisions and decided that I wouldn't have changed any of them."

"You made good, solid decisions. Those decisions didn't get you in trouble. It was that frickin' Winter and his Machiavellian designs. There was no way for you to guess his meanness."

McGee nodded and then turned back to the water. For a few minutes, the two men sat in silence. Finally, Mike reached over and snatched McGee's beer. Tim smiled while Mike mumbled words of discontent about the waste of good Mexican beer. After Mike had a good drink, he elbowed McGee. "Like I said before, this is about your mortality. Getting so close to the end forces you to re-evaluate everything. Makes you really look at your life. What do you see, McGee?"

McGee brought his knees up and sighed. "I see a man held captive by his own insecurities."

Franks nodded. "You're trying to be something you're not. You can't be Gibbs."

"Tony is like Gibbs."

"So Gibbs appreciates Tony more than you because the two of them have more in common?"

McGee shrugged.

"If Gibbs is a man worth admiring, then surely he's capable of appreciating more than what resembles him."

Tim turned his head. "Not bad, Mike."

Franks took a swig. "Just be McGee. I reckon that's more than good enough for anybody with a lick of sense."

"McGee's kind of a soft guy."

"Not so soft that you wouldn't chase a bad guy straight through the gates of hell. I know what you did in the 'Stan. McGee, in my eyes, they don't get any tougher than you."

"Thanks."

Mike finished the beer and got up. "I'm thirsty."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

Franks pointed a finger. "Respect your elders, boy."

McGee stood up, brushing sand off his shorts. "I'm going to call Tony."

Franks' brows rose. "You sure, Tim?"

"You've left him at the resort long enough."

Franks smiled. McGee showed up four days ago with DiNozzo in tow. When Franks got a sense of the work ahead, he'd banished Tony to a local resort so as to reduce any distractions. A bored and boozy DiNozzo called several times a day.

"He's alright, McGee."

"just want to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble over there."

…

Fornell leaned over to Gibbs in MTAC. "I know you called her."

Gibbs shrugged. "She's a single person."

"She's too young for you."

"What do you care? You think I'd care if you asked Ziva out?"

Fornell furrowed his brow. "Not the same thing!"

"Seems like it to me." Gibbs acted like nothing was more important than the blank screen ahead of him.

A dark head appeared. "Who wants to date me?"

Fornell rolled his eyes. "Nobody."

"I was just telling Tobias here that I wouldn't have a problem if you dated him."

Ziva frowned. "You are not satisfied with Maggie?"

Fornell shook his head. "What is wrong with you people? I'm not dating anyone, and if I were, the last person I would date would be a former Mossad agent with a lack of respect for federal laws. I'm still in meetings over that nonsense you pulled with Hussain and his men."

"But you would date Maggie," she insisted.

"She works for me!"

"I asked her out for Friday night," Gibbs said casually.

"Well, she's not going!" Fornell blurted out.

"She said she was free."

"She's not!" Fornell barked. He pulled out his phone and stalked over to the other end of the room.

"Do you think it worked?" Ziva hissed at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled. "He can't live with the idea that I might like her."

"Please tell me that poor Maggie is more than a pawn in your plan?"

"Oh yeah. She knows what's going on…although I have wondered what she'd look like with red hair."

Ziva punched him lightly. "Leave her alone. She's lost on that poor man."

"Five dollars says that he asks her out for Friday."

Ziva studied him closely. "I'll take that bet."

"Feed's ready, Gibbs." Brownie said.

Abby and Ducky came through the door and Gibbs nodded. "I was just about to call you two."

Ducky quickly dismissed him with a wave of a hand. He'd barely said two words to his old friend since Gibbs authorized the Franks therapy trip.

The screen came up showing Franks standing on his beach in the sun, breeze blowing at his back.

Gibbs smiled. "Hi Mike!"

"Good to see ya', Probie."

"Where's McGee and Tony?"

He gestured with his head. "They'll be here in a minute. Thought I'd catch you up in the meantime."

"How is he, Mike?"

"He's going to be fine. Has to learn to live with the trauma he suffered. Worried that all those feelings make him weak. He wants to be like you. I worked on two messages: One, he's not you and shouldn't try to be and two, ain't nothing about him that ain't just as tough as you are."

Gibbs nodded. "That sounds good."

Ducky stepped forward. "Is he sleeping? Eating well? How is his health?"

"Hi Duck, I heard you weren't too crazy about this plan. I get it. I ain't much for nurturing anybody."

"Is he okay?" Ducky insisted.

"He wakes up at night still, but he handles it. As for eating, he likes rice and beans just fine."

Ducky made a face but nodded.

Gibbs gestured. "I want to talk to 'em."

Mike shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, ah, it's not the same time here as it is there. You gotta' allow for time difference, ya' know. Besides, we had some celebrating to do."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tell me they're not drunk, Mike."

A man burst on the camera behind Mike and ran into the surf. He was bushy-headed and appeared to be naked. Two other figures wearing shorts chased after him.

"Mike!"

Mike watched the two clothed men wrestle the naked one in the surf. "I didn't invite him."

"Who is that?"

Mike grimaced into the camera. "Some spook named Dunham. Ya' see, I sort of banished DiNozzo to this resort so I could have some alone time with McGee and he got bored and some calls were made and then he brings this Chad character onto the property yesterday. He seems to be an amiable sort until you pour some hooch down his gullet. Man parties like a fool. I ain't ever had to hide liquor before, but I'm thinking about doing just that."

"I want to see McGee and DiNozzo now!" Gibbs pretended that Ducky wasn't glaring at him.

Mike turned and started hustling them up from the beach. It took a couple of moments to secure Dunham in Mike's trailer. Along the way, all of MTAC saw more of Chad Dunhman than they'd ever needed. Finally, Mike dragged DiNozzo and McGee to the camera, seawater dripping off them from head to toe. DiNozzo, to his credit, looked fairly good save some blue eyeshadow tattooed on one cheek. McGee, on the other hand, was sunburned and his eyes were unfocused.

Gibbs winced. "McGee, are you okay?"

McGee searched for the camera and smiled. "I'm good, Boss! This trip was a real good idea, Boss."

"Looks like you've had a bit to drink."

"Yeah," he grinned, draping his arms around Tony's neck. "I'm not much of a drinker, but Tony and Chad and Mike helped me."

"DiNozzo, I told you to watch over him."

Tony grinned sheepishly as he struggled to stay upright with McGee hanging off one shoulder. "We're just having a little party. It's the only one, Boss. He's doing better. Seriously."

"I'm good, Boss!" McGee shouted.

"Hi Timmy!" Abby popped up and waved.

McGee's face softened on the big screen, and a smile of pure love grew on his face. The whole room could feel the emotion. Ziva shivered involuntarily.

"I love you, Abby. You're so pretty! And you're smart and you're brave and you're the most perfect woman ever!" The lack of inhibitions laid open his heart to all who were watching.

Abby bit her lip and clapped. "Come home, Timmy! I love you too!"

McGee turned to Tony. "Let's go home, Tony. We need to go home."

Tony nodded and patted his head. "I got us booked on a flight for tomorrow, Probie."

Still smiling, Tim started sliding off DiNozzo's shoulder. Startled, Tony grabbed him around the waist and held on.

McGee swung his head up at the camera. "I'm good, Boss!"

Gibbs had to stifle a curse in his throat. "Tony, we had news for McGee. Not sure he's capable of much comprehension just now."

"Pass it on, Boss. Probie just needs a nap."

"I'm good, Boss!" McGee barked, his head lolling on Tony's shoulder.

Tony sighed. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. And it looks…bad, but really, Boss, he's doing good. He's relaxed and he just wants to be McGee."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, when he's coherent again, you tell him that Hussain took the deal and turned State's evidence. Winter took a plea. He's going to do 10-15 years in Leavenworth."

"Seriously?" Tony's eyes bugged.

"Wouldn't lie about a thing like that. Fornell was just here outlining the deal but it looks like he got wrapped up…in a phone call."

"I'm good, Boss!" McGee shouted into the sleeve of Tony's shirt as he clung to his partner's arm.

Gibbs pointed at DiNozzo. "Do not allow him to ingest any more alcohol! Do you hear me!"

Tony nodded. "Yes Boss!"

McGee slid off his shoulder again, but this time there was no way to grab him. He slithered down DiNozzo's leg and wrapped his arms around Tony's thigh. Head bobbing slightly, he turned to the camera as if startled to still find it there. He let go of the leg with one hand and gave Gibbs a sideway thumbs up and blurted out, "I'm good, Boss!" before closing his eyes and breathing heavily into Tony's kneecap.

Gibbs grinned finally and shook his head. "Bring him home, Tony. We got work to do."

"You got it, Boss!"

…

The End


End file.
